Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by criminally charmed
Summary: OK, I promised everyone Gordon would get a second chance at love. Here is his story. Good friends, families and old enemies will come together as my Tracy Family Stories wind down. Story and series now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Thunderbirds. Duh!**

**OK, I have finally started Gordon's story. I may not update as frequently as usual - probably not every day. I sprained one of my fingers. Damn my husband for moving. Elbow's are a very hard surface. I was just swinging an oven mitt at him, but nooooo he has to raise up his arm. Now my finger is swollen and purple (no, not broken... I work for doctors, they checked), so it is harder to type. But if I don't update daily, I will every other day. Or is it every other week? Just Kidding!!! I hope you guys like this, as my series is finally winding down.**

**Chapter One – Nothing is ever as simple as it seems**

"Alan! Gordon!" Virgil Tracy yelled out to his two youngest brothers. As the two young men ran up to their middle brother, he pointed to the top deck of the sinking ferry. "I need you two to check the upper deck. Kate has gone to make sure the lower deck is all clear."

Alan nodded, but Gordon asked before he left, "Virg, do we know what is causing the ferry to sink?"

Virgil shook his head. "No, but we don't have time to worry about that right now. There were two hundred people on board and they were lucky that we were returning from that forest fire in the South of France anyhow. Now, hurry and get to the top deck."

Watching as his younger brothers run off, Virgil couldn't help but shake the dark feeling that was overwhelming him. "Field to Thunderbird Two, can you read me?"

Tin-Tin's voice came from the giant green monolith hovering above the ferry currently lurched to one side in Atlantic off the French coastline. "I read you Thunderbirds. I ferried the last group of passengers to the shore. Do we have the all-clear yet?"

"One minute Thunderbird Two. Thunderbird One, how are you eyes?"

Jeff Tracy's voice came from the big blue rocket poised above the scene. "Field, I can see a few people left on the top deck. We need to get them out of there. Scott is still on the rescue platform. Thunderbird Two, swing him straight to the top deck, let's get the last of the people off and get out of here."

"Confirmed, Commander; I sent Alan and Gordon to the top deck to make sure the deck was clear. They can get those people and we can wrap this up. I don't know about you guys, but I would love to get back to base."

Jeff chuckled lightly. Two rescues, one after another like this, were unusual. And easy rescues like these had been were even more unusual. In all honesty, International Rescue was actually overkill for this rescue, a ferry slowly sinking in the Atlantic off of Calais. But with the Summer Olympics about to open in Calais, local fire and rescue were stretched to their limit. And while the adrenaline loving Tracys found their lives in International Rescue a source of constant challenges, since his sons had also become fathers, Jeff found that they loved heading home to their children just as much. In addition to Scott's two sons, Jason and DJ, there was John's daughter Elizabeth, as well as Virgil's four-month-old son, Michael. (Sarah joked it was their version of Michelangelo – at least, Jeff assumed she was joking.)

Currently, Sarah was manning command and control back at base, as well as helping Onaha with the four little ones. While Michael and DJ were simply a matter of feedings and diaper changes, and Jeff's only granddaughter was happiest with a picture book and a quiet spot, Jason was quite another story. Jeff smiled smugly at the thought of his firstborn's firstborn. There was a boy guaranteed to give his parents grey hairs. Kate and Scott were welcome to it; Jeff had done his share – it was time for him to be the doting grandpa, not the disciplinarian.

Alan Tracy looked over at his closest-in-age brother Gordon. Gordy was now twenty-six, five years older than Alan's twenty-one. International Rescue had been fairly busy this summer. The youngest Tracy son shook his head, chuckling lightly. "What," asked Gordon "is so funny about a sinking ferry?"

Alan was still laughing. "Oh, it seems like when Tin and I go back to college each vacation, people always ask what we do on vacation. I wonder how any of them would react if we could tell them?"

Gordon shrugged. "You can say you took a brief trip to France during the Summer Olympics, that you took a quick cruise and saw some real hot sights."

Shaking his head, the blonde began his quick patrol of the upper level. "Bad, Copper Top, real bad."

The two youngest Tracy began to move to where they saw a young chestnut haired woman trying to pull three children, no more than seven or eight years in age, from where they had hidden themselves under some tarps. Hearing the approaching footsteps, the woman looked up and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Smiling at the children, two boys and a little girl, the woman softly said, "Regardez, les enfants, le Thunderbirds sont ici. Vous êtes sûr maintenant. Ils aideront à vous obtenir à la sûreté, veuillez sortir." (Look, children, the Thunderbirds are here. You are safe now. They will help get you to safety, please come out.) Turning back to the two men were surprised when she said in perfect English, "They are scared. I have been trying to convince them to come out so we can leave."

"Are they your brothers and sister?" Gordon asked.

Shaking her head, soft caramel colored curls falling about her slim face, the woman responded. "No, some of us agreed to escort some children from the French foster care system on a say trip. This was the last ferry heading back."

"Where are your friends?" Alan asked.

A bitter set to her mouth, the woman responded. "They made sure they were some of the first people to get off the ferry. I have been making sure the children all got off. These three are the last ones." Touching the faces of the children who had come out to see the Thunderbirds, she shook her head again. "No one should let a child be hurt. No one should let a child be scared. Children should be safe, children should be protected." Standing up, she smiled at the children, "Venir enfants, la Thunderbirds vont nous obtenir à la sûreté." (Come children, the Thunderbirds are going to get us to safety.)

With each young adult taking the hand of a child, they led the children to the safety of the hovering rescue platform. Handing the children carefully to the oldest Tracy son, Scott spoke softly to the children, wishing that his brother John were here. The second Tracy brother spoke several languages, French among them. While they had translating programs on the Thunderbirds, only John could comfortably speak and understand several languages with ease. Then the young woman again began speaking to the children, comforting them in their native tongue as Scott secured the gate behind the woman. Addressing his two youngest brothers, the Field Commander told them,"Get the others, we need to get off soon."

Even as Scott spoke these words, their attention was drawn to the lower level. Scott's wife Kate was running out of the lowest level of the ferry, yelling into her headset. "We need to get out of here now!"

From Thunderbird One, the Tracys could hear their father ask, "Kate, what is it?"

"This wasn't just an accident. The explosion in the engine room was a bomb. The typical use of this in terrorist acts is usually in tandem. There is a very high risk of a second device." Kate, a former FBI agent, kept in touch with people in the intelligence field. She was more than aware that terrorists had been threatening to use bombs to disrupt the Olympics, and that the particular group that was most prominent in the threats frequently did use the tandem bombs, with one causing a disaster, then the second attacking rescuers.

But even as Kate finished her explanation and she began to move with Virgil towards the stairs, an explosion rocked the ferry once more. Scott had his hands full trying to hold tight to the three frightened children and could only watch in horror at the results of the blast sent Alan flying down the stairs knocking over Kate and Virgil before landing in a still heap. It took a moment for Scott to realize that Gordon had also become airborne, careening limply over the railing of the ferry into the water below. With the three children clinging desperately to him, the older brother could not go after Gordon and Virgil, Kate and Alan were either unconscious or unaware of the blasts devastating results.

Suddenly, before anyone else could respond, the young woman on the platform kicked off her shoes, stood on the edge of the railing and dove into the water. Tense moments passed, while Kate and Virgil began to carry an insensible Alan up the stairs. Even as they handed the twenty-one-year-old to his oldest brother, Scott heard his father saying, "Scott, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Dad, Alan is unconscious, I think Virgil and Kate are alright," his wife and brother nodded at him, "and one of the rescued is in the water with Gordy."

Kate and Virgil looked at each other, horrified. How could they have missed that? Just as the two made to head into the water themselves, the woman broke through the waves below, clutching Gordon in one arm as she used the other arm to stay afloat. Jumping onto the rescue platform, Kate took over with the children from her husband while Virgil lowered the platform closer to the water. Once they were close enough, Scott carefully laid Alan down and leaned over the platform's edge, pulling first his unconscious brother and then the unexpected savior onto the platform.

Jeff Tracy found himself shaking in the seat of Thunderbird One. Two of his sons were nearly killed. There were times he wondered if it was all worth it. But watching the monitor of Thunderbird Two, seeing Kate put a blanket around the young woman who had first disregarded her own safety for three children she had never seen before and then had dove into the churning waters to pull Gordon from danger, Jeff knew that for all the evil in the world, the good could still triumph.

Virgil had taken over the controls of Thunderbird Two from Tin-Tin. He knew the young woman would want to be back in the med bay, watching over her injured husband. Alan had woken up shortly after they laid him on the gurney. Gordon was still out of it. His helmet had taken the worst of the blow and no water had gotten into his lungs but he was still unconscious. The main pilot of Two was anxious to drop the woman and children off on the shore so that he could hurry his two youngest brothers back to the safety of Tracy Island. Virgil would not be happy until the two injured Thunderbirds were safe in the infirmary under Emily's eagle eye.

Scott Tracy watched from around a curtained-off area of the med bay as his wife and the young woman calmed the three French children. Turning back to his brothers, he smiled at Alan who in turn seemed to be offering as much comfort to his wife as Tin-Tin was giving to him. Hearing a groan from their red-headed brother, Scott was quickly at Gordon's side. "Scott? What the hell happened?"

A grimace spreading over his face, Scott nodded tightly. "I don't know Gordy. But I damn well am gonna find out. And God have mercy on those responsible, because I will have none."

**_a/n - OK, we have got it started. And everything that happened, happened for a reason. And I hope I didn't offend anyone with the French. I used an internet translator. Hope it was OK. Review please._**


	2. Recovering Heroes

**Disclaimer - oh, no. Oh, my. Huge sorrows, no joys. I do not own the Tracy boys...**

**OK, apparently my French translation was off. But at least I didn't insult anyone's mother, right? And thanks for the offers of help as well as the kind thoughts for the injured finger. Oh, and someone sent a personal message (which I apologize, I deleated by mistake) asking why Calais. Why? Because I love spy novels set in the 18th and 19th centruries and Calais always seemed to be a point of intrigue and danger. So take a hint from that impression. Not in this chapter though. This is some family time...**

**Chapter Two – Recovering Heroes **

Alan Tracy injected a slight whine into his voice, asking his sister-in-law, Dr. Emily Tracy, "Aw, Em, do I have to stay in the infirmary tonight? I can sleep in my own bed and Tin will be there, she can let you know if I need anything."

Emily rolled her eyes, not as immune as she would like to Alan's pleas. "Alan, I would feel better if you were in here. I promise that we will just use the computer monitoring, and that you will have privacy. Not as much as you would have in your room but" she smirked, "you and Tin-Tin wouldn't be able to do anything with that cracked rib and sprained wrist tonight."

Blushing at the look his sister-in-law gave him, the youngest Tracy son smiled at the attractive physician. "Emily, I…"

Emily leaned over Alan, pretending to check his bandage wrapped around his wrist. "Sweetie, I need you to stay with Gordon tonight. He wouldn't like anyone else staying in the infirmary to monitor him. Please, do this for me." Alan looked up into Emily's dark blue eyes, and was surprised at the tiredness that was reflected back at him.

His own bright blue eyes, reminding Emily so much of her husband's, raked over his brother's wife. "Em, are you alright? You look tired. Have you been sick?"

"Emmy?"

Alan and Emily turned at the sound of John's voice, using his personal name for his wife. The astronomer practically ran across the infirmary, pulling his wife into his arms. "Emily, what's wrong? Did the doctor say anything? I knew something would go wrong, I knew this was too risky…"

"John Glenn Tracy, will you calm down! Both the baby and I are fine, now calm down before I sedate you and leave you here in the infirmary with your brothers." With a groan, Emily looked over John's shoulder, seeing his family had followed him into the room. At the wide-eyed looks of the Tracys – she had forgotten they were coming back after greeting a returning John, earthnound for two weeks while the Hackenbackers took their annual summer vacation (well, their version) up on Thunderbird Five – the golden haired doctor buried her face in her husband's chest. Peeking back up at his face, Emily was relieved to see the smile beginning to cross his face. Turning to his family, his arm still wrapped around his wife, John held out his other arm for his little daughter, Elizabeth, as she dashed across the room to her parents. Picking up the three-year-old, her parents cuddled the little girl, who was an enchanting replica of her mother, before addressing the stunned family members.

"Dad, have we got a Christmas present in mind for you…"

The family surged over to the couple, with a drowsy Gordon smiling over at Alan. The brothers were tired and sore but had been lucky. Gordon had broken one rib and cracked two others, plus had a dislocated right shoulder. Both men had concussions, as well as a myriad of bruises. But considering what could have happened, a night or two in the infirmary, followed by some light duty for a time, was an easy sentence.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Dinner was not held in the dining room of the main house but instead turned into an impromptu picnic in the infirmary. Not wanting to exclude Alan and Gordon but eager to celebrate the new baby (and marvel over the fact that John and Emily had managed to keep it a secret until now, more than half way through the pregnancy), the family had brought burgers and salads down to the sickroom, wanting to rejoice in the next Tracy family member. Emily was due the week before Christmas and admitted to the family that she had been instructed to go on maternity leave immediately, as her blood pressure was still creating "at-risk" for the pregnancy. But she did manage to distract the Tracys from their concerns by revealing one more surprise.

Smiling at her husband, Emily pulled out a DVD and moved over to the player. "OK, Starman, I was going to show you this privately, but since you blurted out the secret to your family anyways…"

"Why was it a secret, Em?" Alan asked from his bed, Tin-Tin seated next to him, trying to get him to finish his meal.

Emily shrugged, "Well, first off, I found out about the same time Michael was born. I didn't want to pull any focus from his arrival. Second, John and I wanted to make sure everything was alright with the baby. Dr. Henrichs wanted me to also be followed by Dr. Alberts, a top-notch high-risk OB. Dr. Alberts has agreed to help Dr. Henrichs monitor my pregnancy and also wants to see Sarah."

Virgil looked stunned. "Sarah?" he croaked weakly.

His wife looked confused and then annoyed. "Oh, calm down! I'm not pregnant again. Dr. Alberts wants to train me on some specialty equipment, including the BP monitor that Emily will be wearing from now until she delivers. He also wants to make sure I know what to watch out for and what to do in the worst case scenarios."

Jeff frowned. "BP monitor?"

Emily held up her wrist. "See?" She pointed to a watch like device on her left arm. "Almost like an IR wrist communicator. It sends a report hourly to a electronic program at the specialist's office. Any severe abnormalities and it will alert the doctor immediately."

Scott looked at his brother with a raised brow. "Last kid?"

John nodded weakly. "Oh, yeah, definitely, it is definitely our last kid."

Emily, Sarah and Kate laughed at their nerve-wracked husbands. For all that their spouses could be fearless on rescues, when it came to pregnancy and childbirth, the Tracy lads were no different then men the world over. Smiling back at John, Emily asked, "So, do you want to see the baby or not?" As John nodded, stepping forward to hold his wife as the DVD began. On the screen, which had suddenly been surrounded by Tracys (except Alan and Gordon, who were rather annoyed), an image of the baby appeared. "Dr. Alberts did this earlier today. I was hoping to wait but he wanted an ultrasound prior to my visit with him and if I didn't see him today I would have had to wait two weeks. I figured this way I could show it to you sooner." John nodded, as fascinated by the image as he had been with Elizabeth. But they had not been able to tell the sex of the baby in the ultrasounds performed during Emily's first pregnancy. John tried to focus on his wife explaining to the others. "The head is well-formed, fingers and toes all present and accounted for; Dr. Alberts is judging from the weight and with other factors wants a caesarian again. But, a perfect baby all-around he said. So, what do you think of Keith David Tracy?

Blue eyes wide, John turned his now laughing wife in his arms so that she faced him. "Keith? Not Abigail?"

Emily leaned up to kiss her husband, as she continued to laugh softly. "Yepper. We are having a son this time. Dr. Alberts assured me it's a boy and not a third arm."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sometime after the announcement of the future Keith Tracy, Kate had slipped out of the infirmary. She needed to know who the woman on the ferry was. Kate was sure that if not for the younger woman's courage and skills in the water, the day would have ended in tragedy for the Tracy family. Kate had hacked into the FBI and Homeland Security shared facial recognition data base, using the data from the cameras on Thunderbird Two with the images of the young woman.

"Kate?" She looked up to see her father-in-law had entered his study where Kate had begun her research. "What are you doing?"

"I have to find out who she is Dad. I have to know. She was incredibly brave. Did you hear Alan and Gordon? She stayed when everyone else was panicking and leaving the children. Then she risked her own life, dove more than twenty feet from a swaying platform, into the water and pulled out a man, who in full uniform outweighed her by at least twenty-five pounds. We owe her Dad. We have to find a way to thank her." Kate had returned her eyes to the screen, manipulating the data to eliminate more and more profiles. Unbeknownst to either Kate or Jeff, Scott had come in during Kate's explanation.

"Kate, why are you using American data bases? I heard that woman speaking to the children. She was French." Kate ignored her husband's words and focused on her task. When he began to say something, she cut him off.

"Scott, I spoke with her on Two. She was American. And I think she was there for the Olympics, she had a wrist pass on; the kind that they give people who can go into the Olympic village, not for the media or a fan. So she would have a passport and as someone who is currently in a foreign country, her passport would be on file for the FBI – Homeland Security, with a facial recognition available… And hello, Supergirl." Kate looked up and grinned. "French, huh?" Looking at her watch, Kate jumped up. "Gordy has so got to see this!"

Jeff and Scott looked at each other, puzzled. They were not sure what had Kate so excited, but they were willing to follow her lead. The one thing that they could be sure of was that Kate would only have the best interest of her family involved. But what had Kate seen that they had both missed?

When Scott said as much to his father, Jeff shrugged and began to follow his oldest daughter-in-law back to the infirmary. "I'm not sure Scott, but considering how many other things she spotted that the rest of the family missed, I may need to give that girl a pay-raise for her computer security work at Tracy Enterprises. If only to keep her from ever going back to the FBI; she must have been one amazing agent."

**_a/n - as I said in several review responses, she is an American - kinda. To explain fully would give away too many details of the story. But there is an reason why her French would seem, well, French to the boys and her accent not seem Americanized. Oh, and she has another European connections. But... that is for another day..._**


	3. And Olympic Champions

**Dsclaimer - "i" do not own the Thunderbirds**

**Chapter Three – and Olympic Champions**

Kate burst back into the infirmary, Jeff and Scott close on her heels. "Hey, Gordon… wanna meet your guardian angel?" Everyone turned puzzled looks in Kate's direction as she turned on the tele-vid, rapidly changing the channel until she found what she was looking for. The remote still clutched in her hand, Kate grinned as she sat next to Gordon on his bed.

The vid was showing the Summer Olympics in France. An announcer was recapping track and field event, accompanied by Kate's mutters of "C'mon, get to what is suppose to be on." The other Tracys began to ask questions, only for Kate to shush them, saying, "Just wait a second." Kate's grin grew wider when a Women's swimming event was announced.

"The favorite in today's Women's 200 meter breaststroke, Julie Maxwell of the United States, was the Gold Medalist in the 100 meter breaststroke on Tuesday. I don't believe I have seen such an intense swimmer since Gordon Tracy swam for the Men's U.S. Olympic team years ago." The announcer's words caused a snicker from Alan's bed.

"Years ago, Gordy. Guess you are considered an old man now, huh?" Alan expected his brother to laugh or at least tell him to kiss his ass. Instead, Gordon smiled.

"Al, in sports, twenty-six, almost twenty-seven, is old. Those guys in the Olympics are usually all college age. It bites, but there you have it."

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah, but Gordon, you have a workout plan that puts those little boys to shame."

The entire family laughed at that until Kate shushed them again, pointing to the women lining up for the event. "There, do you see her?"

"Um, no Kate," Emily shrugged. "Frankly, they all look alike to me. One piece, rather unattractive swim suits, those bald caps…"

Gordon laughing, breaking in, responded, "Emily, they are wearing silicone caps. It keeps their hair out of the way and makes them…" Seeing the sparkle in the doctor's eyes, Gordon groaned. "You sneaky little…" John's raised eyebrow and pursed lips, convinced Gordon not to pursue that thought.

As the race began, the Tracy men found themselves caught up in the event, remembering other times, other swimming events, cheering on Gordon. The three older women found themselves torn between fascination for the event and annoyance at the women who had never had to fight to get those last five "baby pounds" off again. Only Tin-Tin continued to watch the woman that Kate had pointed out earlier. She could see it. The smooth dive into the pool, the strong strokes, the clenched jaw that was the occasional focus of a close-up; as the swimmer grabbed the side of the pool, at the race's end, the clear winner yanked off her goggles, showing ice blue eyes shining with satisfaction. This woman knew she was the clear winner, and that she had another gold medal to her name.

The screen flashed back to the announcer, relaying that Julie Maxwell of the U.S. was indeed not only a two time gold medalist, but a new record holder for her event. Briefly, the camera flashed to the winner, as Julie pulled off her swim cap, the caramel curls falling out into soft waves, the ends just below her ears. Alan and Gordon looked at each other then turned to Scott. The three Tracy men nodded. She was indeed the woman from the ferry, the woman who had risked her life for three children she had never met before that day and then became a woman who rescued the rescuer.

"OK, Kate. You are right, we owe her big time. So what can we do?" Scott looked at his wife, who had suddenly grabbed her PDA and begun to scroll through data. Kate started to chuckle, smiling at her family.

"Oh, I think we can manage something. Julie Maxwell is also attending Columbia University on a full academic scholarship. She is a 4.0 student majoring in computer engineering and recently applied for a paid work study for her senior year." Jeff frowned, how would that help the woman who had saved his son's life. Kate laughed as she continued, "And it seems that she got one – at Tracy Industries. She will ultimately report to the head of Computer Communications Security."

Jeff smiled at the head of Computer Communications Security for Tracy Industries, who was also the mother of two of his grandsons. "Take good care of our heroine, Kate."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Julie Maxwell stood smiling on the podium at the Olympic Stadium. She had spent ten years of her life – unwillingly at first – in France. Her mother and step-father, a well-known sports promoter/ manager, who had given his step-daughter his name when she was four only to send her away to a French boarding school at age five. There she had remained until she was fifteen, almost sixteen, and her step-father realized how many swim meets the teenager was winning. Suddenly, Julie had been ripped away from the place she had come to view as her home and returned to a mother who had never really cared for her firstborn, a step-father who used her repeated victories as a way of promoting his own career, and two younger siblings who considered her an intruder in their home. Julie had attended college against her step-father's wishes, who had felt it would distract her from her sport. And now that she had made her goal, Julie was glad that she had put everything in order before she had left for Calais for the Games.

When the swimmer returned to the States, she would have a paid work study waiting for her. The pay wasn't much, but it would pay for the small in-law apartment she had arranged to sub-let from another student, one who was studying abroad for the year. The student had wanted someone trustworthy as she herself had been living with her aunt, a secretary at Tracy Industries. The aunt had been the one to give her a heads-up on the fact that Tracy Industries offered five paid work studies annually, often hiring the graduate if they proved themselves during the year.

For the first twenty-one years of her life, Julie Maxwell had been neglected or ignored unless it was for the convenience of others. Now, it would be her turn to discover what life had to offer her. Karma – it was all karma, she was sure. Julie had not hesitated when asked to take foster children on a day trip; she thought nothing of remaining with the children until they were all safe. She could only be glad that no one had connected her with rescue of a member of International Rescue. The few rumored stories that had gone around were that an unknown French woman had pulled a Thunderbird from the waters off Calais after a bomb blast. But no one could identify her and International Rescue was not commenting on the story.

If her step-father heard of that, Jake Maxwell would be sure to alert all media outlets and try again to pressure Julie into allowing him to "manage" her image. If Jake had his way, Julie's face would be used to promote everything from swimwear to breakfast cereal. Julie could only be glad that her step-father had not realized how far from his scope she had removed herself. That was a confrontation she was going to do her best to avoid.

As the last notes of the Star Spangled Banner drifted away, Julie stood a bit taller, a little surer. Some would say this was the best day of their life. But for Julie Maxwell, it was the first day of the rest of her life.

**_a/n - ok, so her name is Julie, and she will be drawn further into the Tracys' life soon. She is cool, though, isn't she? But I have explained why she speaks French, maybe even my mistakes... snicker._**


	4. Holiday Greetings

**Disclaimer - No. For probably the 100th time now, I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter Four – Holiday Break**

Katherine Tracy walked through the halls of Tracy Towers, anxious to wrap up any remaining work and head back to the Island for Christmas. Jason had been checking to make sure that everything would be all set for Christmas and Santa's visit. Smirking, she had to admire the way her husband had convinced their oldest that Santa was "used to only going to the main house, so we will keep it there. That way he won't miss anything or anyone." Kate could still remember the amused look on Jeff's face at Scott's words. The doting grandfather had no problem with the little ones all opening their presents under the tree in the main villa, allowing him to watch all of his grandbabies at the same time. Of course, Kate shrugged to herself, DJ was fourteen months old and Michael less than eight months, so it was really more about Jason and Elizabeth. The little girl was nearly four and was caught up in her older cousin's statements about Santa, cookies and the other details of the Holiday that a small child would find enchanting.

Almost as fascinating to Elizabeth was that she was now a big sister, just like Jason was a big brother. Kate grimaced as she remembered the birth of Keith Tracy two weeks ago. Emily had been in her own villa, having told everyone she was going to check on Elizabeth, who was down for a nap. The rest of the family had been reviewing data with John, still up on Five (and not due to come back for another five days, Brains was going up with Fermat for Christmas as they had for years), when suddenly an alarm began to beep from Sarah's PDA. After a quick look, the redhead had jumped up and literally ran from the study in the main house over to John and Emily's villa. There she had found Emily unconscious on the living room floor. Between Kate, Sarah, and Brains frantically rushing the young doctor to the hospital in Auckland and Scott and Gordon rushing up to Five to bring John back to Earth, the next few hours were some of the worst Kate had experienced since joining the Tracy family.

Keith had been born by emergency cesarean within the hour, rushed to the NICU for observation and Emily lay in a bed in the Intensive Care Unit. The sudden spike in blood pressure she had suffered on the Island had caused cardiac arrhythmia, with her heart actually stopping during the operation. By the time a frantic John had run into the hospital, the same hospital Emily had been working in when Alan had been anxiously trying to get a doctor for a laboring Kate, it was all over except the hardest part – the waiting.

The oldest Tracy daughter-in-law could still remember the shock of Emily walking into Command and Control with Alan. Having her cousin's ex-girlfriend deliver her baby had not been in Kate's plans. But when DJ was born, it was her sister-in-law – no, little sister and very good friend, who delivered her baby. And for twenty-seven heart-wrenching hours, it was her sister and friend who lay comatose as her distraught husband sat by her side.

Kate and Sarah had swallowed their own fears, trying to keep the Tracy family going. Virgil and Jeff had listened to Onaha and left the four children on the Island. Kate's parents had even flown out to Auckland and, after a quick check on Emily, been shuttled to the Island by Kyrano to help watch over the "grands" (as her Dad had taken to calling his grandchildren). She could still remember the way Emily and Sarah had become misty-eyed when they realized Don was counting their children among his grandchildren. With Sarah an orphan and Emily practically one, it had been a touching scene. Her father really was very much like her late Grandpa Eppes, in the way he had of drawing others into his "family". And now, it was as if one of his own children needed his help. So he was there with her mother where his family needed him most: caring for the children and praying that the gentle young woman they all loved would be alright.

But Emily had woken up, even if her recovery was slower than they would like. Alan and Tin-Tin, who had stayed in Boston through the emergency (somewhat reluctantly, but as it was their Senior year at college and finals were coming up, Jeff had insisted they stay unless they were "needed"), would be stopping in Auckland on their way back to the Island to pick up John, Emily and Keith. Kate knew that asking that Alan to bring them home was John's way of making sure his youngest brother would feel he was helping his family recover from this latest crisis.

The successful conclusion of the drama of the last few weeks had restored the holiday excitement to the Island. After dropping her parents off in Los Angeles – Kate had wished they had stayed for the holidays, but the Eppes reminded her that her brothers were both now married, Andy with a little girl and Dan with a three-month-old son – it was the Tracy executive who had headed off to Manhattan to wrap up business before Christmas. Kate was sharply reminded of Christmas six years ago, when she had first met the Tracy family.

On that Christmas, Kate had been FBI Special Agent Katherine Eppes, there at Tracy Towers to arrest Jackson Mitchell for industrial espionage and treason, as the security software he was trying to steal from his employer – Jeff Tracy – was considered to be a national security risk in the wrong hands. When Mitchell had realized that Jeff had discovered his betrayal, the traitor had sought revenge by kidnapping a then fifteen-year-old Alan from outside the building. Alan had been out with Ann-Marie Thompson, Jeff's long-time secretary, finishing up his Christmas shopping, when Mitchell had grabbed the teenager at gunpoint and forced him into a car trunk. The nightmare that had followed for the family had luckily ended in triumph. With the aid of Alan's four older brothers, called to the scene by their frantic father, Kate had rescued Alan but was wounded herself. After she and Alan had been released from the hospital, the Tracys had taken her home to the Island with them. Between Kate having figured out that they were International Rescue and the fact that Scott and Kate had fallen for each other so quickly, it had made sense at the time.

And now, six years later, four of the brothers were married; there were five Tracy grandchildren and the Thunderbirds were stronger than ever. This really was a season for miracles. Just then, Kate's cell phone rang. Answering it, Kate rolled her eyes. She really did hate dealing with some people of what should be a simple issue. OK, time to show some idiots down in marketing why Katherine Eppes Tracy was considered a force to be reckoned with, even among the strong willed Tracys.

Two hours later, Kate walked smugly out of the conference room. As Ann-Marie walked up to her, Kate grinned at the long-time retainer. "Ah, chaos, panic and disorder. My work here is done." Ann-Marie laughed as Kate walked away. There would be results and the men Kate had left in the conference room would never again make the mistake of assuming because Kate was a Tracy by marriage rather than blood, she was not a force to be reckoned with. But, the secretary shrugged, those men could consider themselves lucky. A couple of miscreants who had underestimated Kate were not alive to complain about it. Note to self, Ann-Marie thought: Never piss off Kate Tracy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Julie Maxwell continued to work on reviewing the lines of data at her terminal. She was apprehensive of everything these days. The outlook of many of her classmates had changed over the summer, and the attitudes of many of her co-workers her at Tracy Enterprises – especially her fellow work-study students – was cool, to say the least. Most seemed to think that she thought she was "all that", being an Olympic Gold Medalist. In truth, the gold medals had been tossed to the bottom of a trunk shortly after she had moved into the in-law apartment attached to the small brownstone in New York City. Thinking of the apartment made her think of her landlady, Ann-Marie Thompson. The woman wasn't "just a secretary" at Tracy Enterprises; she was the executive secretary to billionaire Jefferson Tracy himself!

Her first day at the office – Julie managed to get most of her classes in the morning, with one evening class, so she could spend her afternoons at Tracy Towers – Ann-Marie had approached Julie to show her around. Not knowing Ann-Marie's position in the company, Julie had thought nothing of a secretary guiding her through her first day. Between starting back to class, beginning a new job and dodging calls from both her step-father and the media, it took Julie almost a week to realize that the kind secretary was considered a major power-broker at Tracy Enterprises.

Burying her head deeper into her work, Julie had succeeded in ignoring her co-workers as they excitedly discussed their plans for the holiday. It wasn't until earlier today that she had realized the office was closed from late this afternoon until the 27th. When she had been at boarding school in France, there were usually several other students and a hand full of teachers that stayed over the holiday, so Julie was never alone. After her step-father had brought her back to the States, she had made friends with the housekeeper's family and Mrs. O'Brien had made sure Julie had some semblance of a Christmas. But now that Julie had foiled her step-father's plans for turning her Olympic victories into lucrative promotional deals for him, Julie didn't dare even contact the kind-hearted woman. Now with no classes, no job and no family, Julie had not felt so alone since she was a five year old, mourning the recent deaths of her kind-hearted maternal grandparents, abandoned in a foreign country by her uncaring mother and step-father.

Suddenly, Julie's desk phone began to ring. Picking it up, she answered formally, "Julie Maxwell."

The other end was all silence for a moment. "Oh, Julie, I'm sorry if I am inconveniencing you. Ann-Marie has already left to go visit some relatives for the holiday and she left me this extension to call if I needed any help. Um, this is Katherine Tracy."

Julie responded, "How can I help you Mrs. Tracy?"

Kate gave a soft laugh. "You can start with calling me Kate. And then you could come up to the executive suites and help me in reviewing some data. I'd like to get this one project resolved so I can go home for Christmas. And I'm sure you have some plans of your own to get to." Julie didn't bother to correct the other woman, but gathered her data pad and headed for the elevator.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate Tracy sucked in her breath and reviewed the information in front of her. To tell the truth, she more than understood the data and her report was actually all ready. But now was her chance to get to talk to Julie Maxwell. The young woman was a hard worker and as Julie's ultimate supervisor, Kate had copies of her academic records. Julie had once more made the dean's list and was in the top 2 of her class. The supervisors in the division had nothing but good to say about her – Julie was prompt, hard-working and always up for a challenge. But Ann-Marie had remarked more than once about the fact that Julie seemed very isolated at work and that the younger woman's entire life seemed to be either school or work; no friends, no social life whatsoever. Kate was determined to use this opportunity to get to know her and to find a way to repay Julie Maxwell for saving Gordon's life.

As the door swung open, Kate looked up expectantly. But the person that filled the doorway was not the one she was expecting.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As Julie left the elevator and approached the executive suites on the 80th floor, she could hear voices. At first, she wondered if Jeff Tracy himself was up here, if she would finally get a glimpse at the man many had described as larger than life. Then Julie realized that the voices were angry and becoming louder. Finally, she was close enough she could hear what they were saying.

"No, Mr. Orcutt, you were not fired just because I didn't like you. If that had been the reason, your ass would have been out on the street two years ago." Kate voice was loud and angry, as Julie had never heard her boss in the four months she had been at the company. Katherine Tracy had a reputation as being firm, decisive and authoritive, but never loud, crass or difficult.

"You complained about me, you bitch! You whined about me to the boss and that was why I got fired! You think because you crawled into bed with the big boss's son, you are in charge!" Julie recognized the other voice as a networking specialist named Lou Orcutt. The man had put the toxic in obnoxious and had made Julie's skin crawl with his nasty innuendos. She had often arrived at work to find pictures of her in her swim gear, rearranged in suggestive poses. Knowing Orcutt was responsible and proving it had been two different things. But before Julie had reached her breaking point the malicious man was suddenly gone. Julie wasn't sure why. She only knew that one afternoon she had approached her cubicle to find someone from security packing up the belongings from Orcutt's desk. It wasn't her business and Julie had enough of her own problems.

As quietly as possible, Julie approached the open doorway and sucked in her breath at the sight of Lou Orcutt holding a gun on Katherine Tracy. The executive was still seated on a couch in her office, a laptop and paperwork spread over a low table in front of her. Kate continued, "Orcutt, you collapsed at a meeting after taking a swing at me and two other executives. The doctor at the hospital informed us that your blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit and that there were traces of recent prescription drug, which you have no prescription for, in your system. You were offered a chance to go into rehab and come back in a probationary status if you completed the rehab. You refused, so you were fired. Your employment contract is clear: that kind of behavior is not acceptable and is subject to termination. So don't blame me for your problems because one person who was loosely involved in your being fired happened to be named Tracy!"

"Yeah, if I were named Tracy the world is supposed to kiss my ass, but since it's not you feel free to kick it. Well, I am gonna make sure that none of the high and mighty Tracys forget Louis Orcutt." With that, Orcutt raised his gun and pointed it directly at Kate.

Kate sucked in her breath, sure that this idiot would shoot her. If he ruined Christmas for her angels, she swore on her grandfather's grave she would come back to haunt this little prick. She could see him raise his arm, begin to squeeze the trigger… fall like a sack of potatoes?

Julie Maxwell stepped through the doorway and over the sprawled form of Lou Orcutt. Looking down at her now cracked data pad, she frowned in annoyance. Damn, how was she supposed to afford a new one on her budget?

"Julie, please call down to security, and ask them to get rid of this jackass." Kate smiled over at her. Looking at the girl's (well, a girl to Kate) cracked data pad, she nodded, "And don't worry, Tracy Enterprises will get you a new one."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Two hours later, Kate and Julie were finishing up with the police detective who had come to take their statement. "Jerk," Kate muttered. "Now he is not only unemployed, he is facing twenty years in prison. His poor family, he blames me but ruins them."

Julie shrugged. "Some people can't accept responsibility for their own actions. But at the end of the day, you need to be able to face your toughest critic – the face in the mirror."

Kate nodded at the younger woman's wisdom. "So, can I give you a lift anywhere?"

Julie shook her head. "No, I can catch the subway back to my apartment."

Cocking her head so that her ebony hair fell over her left shoulder, Kate looked at the woman who had now saved both her life and Gordon's. Ann-Marie had told her that she suspected the younger woman had no where to go for Christmas. Kate asked Julie to wait for a moment in the office as she went to place a call back to Tracy Island. When Jeff came on, Kate relayed all that had happened. Seeing how shaken Jeff was at her close call, Kate was quick to press her point. "Dad, I'd like to bring a guest home for the holiday. We can switch to wrist communicator alarms only and I am sure we can get Julie to another part of the island if we need to, in case we have to launch."

Jeff nodded. Two of his children owed their lives to this young woman. And never let it be said that Jeff Tracy didn't pay his debts in full.

**_a/n - so, I rather glossed over Keith's birth, but still kept the drama. and Julie has now saved two Tracys so they gotta invite her back, right? Now for her to meet Gordon - with his helmet off, so to speak._**


	5. Home for the Holidays

**Disclaimer - I asked Santa for the Thunderbirds, I can not reprint his reply without increasing the rating. Ya wouldn't think a Saint would know those words...**

**Chapter Five – Home for the Holidays**

Alan Tracy once more entered Mercy General Hospital. Looking back with a smile, he recalled the day he ran into the hospital, unintentionally using the wrong entrance. His mistake had actually been a stroke of luck. Not only had emergency medicine specialist, Dr. Emily Haas, been an old friend of Kate Tracy's cousin Edward Eppes (a cardiac surgeon in Los Angeles), so she was willing to go to Tracy Island to deliver Jason, but Emily and John had fallen in love, virtually at first sight. John had never been happier and loved being a father himself. Emily, along with little Elizabeth and now with baby Keith, were John's world.

"Hey, are you the taxi I called?" Alan whipped around at the sound of his brother's voice. John, pushing Emily in a wheelchair, smiled at the other blonde Tracy brother who ran over to the little family.

"Emily!" Alan said excitedly as he bent over to hug his sister-in-law. Pulling at the tiny blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms, Alan smiled at his newest nephew. "Hey, Keith, I'm Uncle Alan. Boy, do you look like your daddy's baby pictures. Don't worry; you'll probably grow out of it."

Frowning up at her youngest brother-in-law, Emily turned a smile back to her son. "Don't worry peanut. You have a very handsome daddy and you should be happy if you look like him. There has yet to be an unattractive Tracy. And you are a boy so Daddy won't be muttering about buying a shotgun with you." Smiling back at Alan, she allowed a kiss on her cheek before asking, "So where's Tin-Tin?"

"She's in the car. The parking lots were full and she said she would drive once around the block before pulling up to the main entrance." Holding out his arms, Alan wheedled, "Can I, Em, please?"

Emily smiled up at Alan as he took his nephew in his arms. The proud parents watched as "Uncle Alan" began to walk along, talking to the baby about everything and everyone who was waiting on the Island for him. "He's gonna make a great Daddy some day, you know?"

John frowned at that. "He's just a kid. Alan and Tin still have to finish college. Give them time."

Laughing, Emily looked up at her husband. "I didn't mean tomorrow, but watch: Alan will be a Daddy or a Daddy-to-be by next Christmas."

Shrugging, John began to push his wife to the exit behind his brother and son. Maybe Alan would be planning or starting a family soon. God knows, the Sprout loved babies and was great with his niece and nephews. Besides, if Alan's theory about blonde Tracys being the only ones who could father a girl, any future Tracy granddaughter would have to come from Alan and Tin-Tin. John had made sure he was out of the running for that a few days ago in the One Day Surgery Center. Nearly losing his wife in child birth had been terrifying and John had sworn that one way or the other, Keith would be their last child.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate smiled as the small plane approached Tracy Island. As she began to prep for landing, she looked over at her companion and smiled again. Julie had been stunned when Kate had returned to the office and calmly informed her, "OK, let's swing by your apartment so you can pack a bag."

"A bag? For what?"

Already grabbing the younger woman by the arm, Kate pulled Julie behind her. "You're coming home with me for Christmas." At Julie's stunned expression, Kate grinned. "If I even try to come home with you after this, I may not be given clearance for landing!"

So now Julie Maxwell dozed in the seat next to Kate. Thinking of the demanding schedule the girl put herself through, Kate frowned. When was the last time someone had put the young brunette first, when had Julie ever allowed herself to relax and have fun? From what little Julie had revealed about herself, there was no one who had ever valued Julie Maxwell for herself.

Once more Kate Tracy smiled. If there was one thing the Tracys could do for their young heroine, it was to give her the best Christmas in years.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon Tracy was climbing out of the pool. Alan had arrived with Tin-Tin, John, Emily and baby Keith almost an hour ago. Both wives were tired, so their doting husbands had led them off to rest. Not surprisingly, Jeff Tracy had hijacked his newest grandson and with the other four in hand, had begun to read them Christmas stories. Scott and Virgil had taken advantage of their sons' distractions to finish some work on their 'Birds, while Sarah had gone to make sure that there would be a couple of presents under the tree for their unexpected guest.

Looking up to see the small plane that Gordon knew his sister-in-law Kate would be piloting, the aquanaut smiled. Since that day this past summer, when Julie Maxwell had risked her own life to save his, Gordon had been curious about her. Unbeknownst to his family, the former Olympian had investigated her himself, trying to find out all about her swimming career. Little was known about her personal life, but it only made her more intriguing to him. And then there was a month ago, when he had gone to a meeting in Manhattan. Gordon had stood in the hallway near where Julie was working and had watched her fascinated by her intenseness. It was obvious that the same drive and focus she had applied in the pool was used in every aspect of her life. For better or worse, Gordon had needed to go to the meeting – a meeting which lasted WAY too long – and by the time he had left, Julie was gone. Ann-Marie had confided that Julie also took an evening class, so that most of her afternoon was free for her work study.

Pulling on a polo shirt, Gordon slipped on some sandals, making his way to the hanger. It was time to meet the woman who had saved his life.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy paused as the sound of another small plane began to land. Looking through the large window in the lounge, he cuddled his granddaughter and newest grandson and smiled at the way Jason imitated him in cuddling DJ and Michael. Jeff had seen Gordon go to meet the plane. Smiling again, he wondered how clueless his sons thought he was. Yes, he knew that Gordon had investigated Julie and even gone so far to check out the young woman when he had gone to Manhattan for a meeting. Jeff also knew that whenever Gordon happened to talk to Ann-Marie, the conversation would "happen" to come around to Julie. Kate had also been questioned about the young woman.

Personally, Jeff wondered if that was one of the reasons Kate had been so anxious to bring Julie back to the Island. The entire family had worried about Gordon since the death of his girlfriend, Lisa, in a plane crash five years ago. While Jeff knew there had been a few discreet "involvements" (it would have shocked his sons had they known that their father had always been far more aware about their love lives then they would like – sometimes more than he liked), Jeff would like nothing more than to see Gordon settled like his brothers. But only if the woman was a good match for his fourth son, only if she could make him happy, the way his other daughter-in-laws had done for his other sons.

Thinking of the young woman arriving with Kate, Jeff hoped that she was a good a match for Gordon as he and Kate suspected she would be. Not that he could let his sons guess that he was playing matchmaker for Gordon and Julie. Giving his granddaughter a quick peck on her head, he smiled at Elizabeth's winsome face as she leaned into her grandfather. Jeff Tracy knew the joy that his sons had brought him, the happiness that his sons' families had brought to all the Tracys. It was something that had been denied to his fun-loving son for far too long.

Well, this was the season of miracles. Cuddling the newest Tracy close to his chest, Jeff smiled at all of his grandchildren. Call him selfish, but Jeff Tracy was praying for one more miracle: for Gordon Tracy to find happiness.

**_a/n - so... Gordy is already intrigued by Julie. Things are moving along, will keep building. I still have a few surprises left... As always, thanks to my Beta Sam1. She not only reviews my work but is my sounding board for ideas (and listens to my whining as well). If my work is any good, I owe so much of it to her..._**


	6. Meet the Tracys

**Disclaimer - "Dislaimer? We don't need no stinking disclaimer? " What? I do? Oh, yeah, I don't own the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter Six – Meet the Tracys**

Gordon Tracy leaned against a wall in the hangar, watching as Kate and Julie emerged from the small plane, Julie carrying a small suitcase. The two women were quietly talking, Kate smiling and laughing. Julie seemed to Gordon to be nervous, even unsure of herself. The comparison between the young woman at the rescue, the one who later became an Olympic champion, and the one moving towards him, was vast. Julie Maxwell was not a person who felt confident outside of her comfort zones. Well, Gordon smiled to himself, he planned on seeing that Julie extended her comfort zone to include Tracy Island.

"Hey, Kate, welcome home. And who might this charming creature be?" Gordon asked in – for Gordon – his most sincere voice. The fourth Tracy son walked up to the duo and, completely ignoring his sister-in-law, claimed first Julie's suitcase and then her hand, bending over it. "Ah, a beautiful lady comes to brighten our meager holiday celebration. Or has an angel fallen from heaven just in time for Christmas here on Tracy Island?"

Kate was ready to say something smart-ass back to her prankster brother-in-law, when she happened to see Julie. The young woman was blushing furiously, but smiling at Gordon. Her pale blue eyes were alight with happiness. Thinking of what little she knew about Julie – more than ten years at a French Convent boarding school, followed by more than five years of an intense schedule combining academics and training – Kate realized that what the younger woman had for experience in dating or romance could probably fill a thimble, with room to spare. While she, like the rest of the Tracys, would love to see Gordon fall in love again, maybe even marry and settle down like his brothers, Kate couldn't let it be at the expense of Julie's heart. Kate felt torn; she wanted to protect both Gordon and Julie. Please, she silently prayed, let this work out.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Julie followed Kate into the main villa, awed by all that she had seen so far. The tropical island was breathtaking to begin with; as they approached the main compound, Gordon pointed out where the Hackenbackers (away on "sabbatical") and the Kyranos lived, all the while thinking, "And that is where the rocket comes out of the pool, there is the library that opens up for Thunderbird Three…". He also explained that the three oldest Tracy sons and their family lived across the way from the main house, pointing to the three smaller villas situated behind a low fence – to keep the children away from the large pool in between their houses and the main villa.

Walking into the lounge, Julie stopped dead, frozen by the sight before her. This was the intimidating Jefferson Tracy? A middle-aged, albeit still attractive man, surrounded by five children ranging in age from a newborn to a little boy who was at most five, watching him in fascination as he read "Frosty the Snowman". On the other side of the room, two younger versions of Jeff Tracy leaned in a doorframe as mesmerized by the tale as the children were. Kate grinned and began the introductions quietly. "The older brown-haired boy in the middle of the hassock is my oldest Jason. The one who looks like his younger brother is actually his cousin, Michael, Virgil and Sarah's boy. The little one with the black curls is my youngest DJ – he'll fuss if you call him Donald. The little princess next to Dad is the only granddaughter, Elizabeth – thank goodness she takes after her parents. The fact that John and Emily are so laid back is the only thing preventing her from being spoiled beyond redemption. And the itty-bitty is Keith, Elizabeth's little brother, who is two-weeks-old today. And the two over-grown children in the doorway are my husband, Scott and the middle Tracy brother, Virgil."

Gordon frowned, "Hell, Kate, you stole my line!"

Jeff didn't look up from the book as he interrupted the story to scold his second-youngest son. "Language, Gordon."

Little Elizabeth jumped off the couch, walked over to Gordon and shook her tiny finger so fiercely that her golden curls actually began to bounce. "Yes, Uncle Gawdy, language."

Julie joined in the laughter at the little girl's words. In that one moment, Julie Maxwell felt acceptance and the feeling of being part of a family. She could never explain it afterwards, but somehow she could have sworn she heard a gentle voice say "Welcome home".

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Dinner that night was a fun, lively affair. Julie could not remember laughing so much in her life. When she fell asleep, hours later, it was to the sound of the waves rushing to shore. She awoke just as dawn was breaking over the island. Looking over at the patio, Julie wrinkled her head in puzzlement. She could have sworn that she had left the doors open the night before.

Tin-Tin went over to the main house, peeking in first to make sure her mother did not need any help with breakfast before checking with Sarah in Command and Control. Sarah looked up at her youngest sister-in-law. "Tin-Tin, what are you doing in here? I thought you were still at Scott and Kate's? The boys are all still asleep, aren't they?"

Nodding, Tin-Tin smiled. "Yes, they are still asleep. I also checked on Emily and her kids, still out for the count. I just was wondering how the rescue went, if they are on the way back."

Sarah smiled back. "Yes, Thunderbird One should be landing in about ten minutes and Two is about ten minutes behind them. And I was just telling Brains that his sound proof glass worked perfectly. Once we closed Julie's patio doors, she never woke up when we launched."

The two women froze as they heard Onaha cry out, "Someone help, one of the babies, he's in the pool!"

Sarah and Tin-Tin ran to the patio, horrified to see little DJ had somehow wandered into the pool area and fallen in. At a little more than a year, they knew the toddler could not swim – nor could Onaha, apparently the closest adult. But before the two women could run down the stairs, they saw a blue flash suddenly appear. To their relief, Julie had dove into the water as cleanly as she had at the Olympics. Much as she had months earlier with Gordon, the woman dove in and snatched the baby out of the water.

Onaha's frantic cries had also reached Emily in her villa. The physician ran out to the pool, grabbing the fourteen-month-old from Julie's outstretched arms, directing Onaha to "grab my kids and keep Michael and Jason – especially Jason – in the villa." Cuddling the child close, Emily dashed into the main house, needing to check to make sure her godson was alright down in the infirmary.

Julie clutched the side of the pool, tears filling her eyes as she breathed deeply. When she had left her room to try and look more closely at a tropical bird she had seen from her balcony, the last thing she had expected was to play lifeguard. But when Julie had seen little DJ suddenly trip and fall into the water, her reaction had been purely instinctual. Just as when she had dove in after the fallen Thunderbird, she hadn't thought twice about her actions. But now all she could think was that without the sun having fully risen, this pool was damn cold. Suddenly, a hand was stretched out to her. Looking up, Julie saw the kind face of Kyrano smiling down at her. "Miss Maxwell, may I help you out?"

Smiling back at the man, Julie accepted the hand up – as well as the towel he wrapped around her. Nodding at Kyrano, Julie began to return to her room. It looked like she needed to change – again.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After sending a tearful Tin-Tin back to the villa to join her mother in watching over the children (after a lecture about NEVER leaving babies unattended again), Sarah took a deep gulp. She knew from the way DJ had fussed as Emily had carried him into the main house that the toddler was fine. But Sarah was no dummy. It would be bad enough to tell Kate what had happened. It would be stupid to think that Kate would be fine with waiting to be told until she had landed and after she and Scott had performed their post-flight checks to be told that her baby could have drowned. And no one had ever accused Sarah Woodbury Tracy of being stupid.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Base to Thunderbird One, what is your ETA?"

Hearing Sarah's voice, Kate turned on the communicator and smiled at her sister-in-law. "We should be landing in a few minutes. After post-flight, tell Tin we will be up to relieve her from our twosome within ten of that. Don't tell me, Jason is already up and wanting to know if Santa can come this afternoon while they are napping instead of tonight. He tried to argue with Scott that it would be Christmas Eve and they would all be asleep, so…" Kate's voice dropped off as she saw the way Sarah was tightly twirling her auburn hair around one finger, a sure sign that something was bothering her. "Sarah, what is it?"

"OK, Kate, before you lose it, I just want you to know that everything is fine. No reason to get upset…"

Kate glared at the monitor. "Sarah, whenever someone tells me to not be upset, I have learned that I should be going ballistic. Now what happened?"

"DJ got out of the villa and somehow managed to get in the pool area…"

Scott watched as his wife clenched her fist on the controls. Recognizing Kate's near-panic state, he broke in. "Sarah, someone got him out of the area in time, right?"

Sarah gulped slightly, casting her eyes down for a moment before continuing. "Actually, he fell in. But he was only in for a moment before Julie dove in after him. Emily is checking him out down in the infirmary. But he seemed fine when she was taking him down there."

Kate looked grim as she eyed Sarah through the monitor. "Is Julie around?" Nodding when told that Julie had gone to shower and change after her unplanned swim, Kate continued. "Good, because post-flight checks and changing are going to be delayed. I want to see my baby now!"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Julie had quickly showered and slipped on a clean -- and dry -- pair of short and a t-shirt. She had told Kyrano she would head down to the kitchen when she was changed. But Julie found herself worried about the little boy she had pulled out of the water. She made her way through the villa until she reached the area Kate had pointed out earlier as being the infirmary. Having a private sickbay seemed odd to Julie until she remembered that Sainte Catherine's had a private infirmary as well, since it was a thirty minute drive to the village from the convent grounds, and more than an hour to the nearest hospital. Opening the doors, she peered inside to see the little boy being cuddled by his parents, their hands repeatedly stroking his dark curls. But before she could say anything to her supervisor and the oldest Tracy son, Julie was struck dumb by what the couple was wearing.

The three Tracys had been focused on the little boy in his mother's arms, seemingly unperturbed by his brush with death. Suddenly, all three froze when they heard a tentative voice speak up. "Um… Mrs. Tracy – I mean, Kate? Why are you and your husband wearing Thunderbirds uniforms?"

**_a/n - Yep, Julie found out big time. How will the Tracys deal with this one? What will happen when the rest of the Tracys come back? Will Jeff read Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer next? (just kidding...) And Julie is not an idiot with that question. She is, however, probably in shock. And would you blame her? More Julie background in the next chapter... And a clue to - well, to something else about her. Please!!! Review. I am worried people don't like this as much as some other stories. - CC_**


	7. Confession in Good for the Soul

**Disclair- "me" no own...**

**Chapter Seven – Confession is Good for the _Soul_**

Kate, Scott and Emily were frozen to the spot, unable to move after Julie asked her rather reasonable question. In fact, the only Tracy in the room who seemed to be able to make any sound at all was DJ, who had turned when he heard Julie's soft voice and began to cheerfully greet his rescuer. The toddler's happy chatter drew Julie further into the room. The younger woman, unsure of what to say to the Tracys, what to say to her boss, focused on the little boy. "Hiya, DJ, how are you doing? Listen, pumpkin, you want to go swimming again, I'll be happy to take you. But you are way too little to go in by yourself, got it?" Bracing herself for the unknown, Julie raised her eyes to her supervisor. "So, um, I guess this explains why the Tracys primarily work from home."

The words had barely left the young woman's mouth when the rest of the Thunderbirds poured into the infirmary. Still in their uniforms, the Tracys stood in shock at the sight of Julie standing next to Kate and DJ. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she smiled at the Tracys. "Well, I bet this story sure beats Frosty."

Gordon looked at his family, all stunned into silence and began to chuckle. Tossing his helmet to Alan, he pulled off his gloves and tucked them into his belt before reaching a hand out to Julie. "I think I can give you a story that you can't tell anyone – outside of this room, of course." As the couple began to walk down the hallway, Gordon made his family laugh when he told Julie, "Of course, you know you can pretty much guarantee Dad will hire you after you graduate. We could even write this into your employment contract – "must keep all Tracy secrets".

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As they walked along the beach, Gordon had pulled off his boots and socks, setting them near some rocks as he let the surf cool his feet. Water baby that he was, Gordon loved to get his feet wet as soon as they returned from a rescue – especially, after a fire like this last one. Julie sat on the rocks, her head cocked as Gordon had explained how and why International Rescue had came to be, as well as the reason for secrecy, using the whole Hood incident as a perfect example.

Julie smiled at the redhead, her caramel curls being teased by the sea breeze. Since the Olympics, she had let it grow out and it now brushed the edge of her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in wonder, reminding Gordon of the eyes of his niece and nephews as their grandfather had told them Christmas stories. "I knew your father was a widower – I have overheard a few of my less discreet co-workers speculating on your father's possible love life." Gordon grinned at that, imagining what his dad would think of that. (Not much.) "And as horrible as the loss of your mother must have been, he must have loved her incredibly to create something like this in her memory. And you, and all your brothers, must love and respect your father so much to give up so much of your own life in order to fulfill his dream."

Gordon had stopped smiling, a rare serious mien consuming him at Julie's words. "There was never any question, never any doubt. If there was one thing that means everything to a Tracy, it's family. We all have our own lives; Dad has made sure of that. It was one of the reasons Dad was so reluctant to have the Sprout – sorry, Alan – join the team." Gordon sat down hard on the sand, his eyes on the horizon but his mind thrown back almost seven years earlier. "Alan wasn't even fifteen yet. He turned fifteen a few weeks later. He was just a kid. But the Hood took that from him. Part of the reason we all agreed Alan should become a Thunderbird was so that the kid could start feeling safe again. This" – he gestured widely at the island – "is supposed to be our safety, our sheltered cove from the threats and horrors of the world. The Hood took that from my family. It took a long time for us to get that back. Just as we were recovering, focusing on the joy of Christmas together, Alan was kidnapped."

"What? How, I mean, I thought he would be safe here. Once the Hood was in jail and all." Julie looked at Gordon wide-eyed.

Gordon raised an eyebrow and told the story of Alan's abduction and Kate's introduction to the Tracy family. Julie shook her head in amazement. "Wow that is unreal. I must have still been in Sainte Catherine's back then. In fact, I would say that all happened not long before my step-father brought me back to the States. I didn't really follow much in the news for a while – I was no longer comfortable with English, so I didn't watch much of the vid. I tended to get my news from the internet." Julie grinned, continuing, "I could switch to a French translator. I drove my mother and her family nuts, especially when I would mutter stuff in French. I lived for those moments." Gordon smiled back, as Julie kept up her recollections. "The name Tracy was not that important to me – sorry – except for yours. The nuns let us watch the Olympics and actually used your story as an example that God's will is greater than man's. All those doctors who said you would never walk again. And yet you not only walk, you become an Olympic champion. Sister Therese was always trying to inspire us to become something more. More than the world thought we could be."

Julie climbed down from her rocky perch, kicking off her sandals as she strolled into the surf. "My grandparents – my mother's parents – loved me. I remember that. Not long after I turned five, Pop-Pop had a massive stroke. He died within a few days. Nana had a heart attack the day of his funeral and died the next morning. The ink had barely dried on the probate when my mother and step-father sent me away. They had just wanted to make sure they inherited my grandparents' estate. But Nana hadn't trusted her daughter and son-in-law. She had it in her will that the estate would be given to them in allotments – a portion every year on my birthday, as long as my mother had custody of me, and I was educated in a manner appropriate to their station. My grandfather had been with the State Department, a diplomat. My step-father decided to portray Sainte Catherine's as an exclusive boarding school, not as a place for so many mistakes to be hidden. Oh, lots of the girls were from upper-class French families. But some of us Sister Genevieve called us "Enfante du peche." - child of sin. I learned as I grew older that several of the girls were daughters of everything from wealthy business executives to nobility. And all born outside of the bonds of marriage. I figured that was what I was. That was why my mother didn't want me. But I was wrong."

Julie bent down a picked up a stone, tossing it as far as she could. Gordon recognized it as a sign of restrained anger. "My parents were married. Not when I was conceived, but by the time I was born. My father was apparently a petty criminal in Europe. But when I was born, he tried to go straight. Apparently crime pays, dock work doesn't. When I was six months old, my mother wanted to return to America and her old life. My grandparents would only let her come back if she brought their grandchild with her. So, she moved back to Connecticut, they had their grandchild, and they made paid all the legal bills. When I was three, two things happened. My mother remarried and my father finally got a judge to agree to a custody hearing. But he had to come to Connecticut."

"He lost the hearing?"

"He never came. Turns out he was back in prison the day of the hearing. My father lost all parental rights that day. My step-father didn't adopt me but he did have my name changed. They even changed my first name." Julie said, bitter at the memory.

Gordon smiled at her. "So you aren't really Julie Maxwell?"

Julie smiled back. "By law, yes, by birth, no; I was born Juliet Parker, daughter of Al Parker. And yes, I have tried to look. But my grandparents had all of my mother's marriage and my birth records sealed. And Pop-Pop never wanted me to find my father. His friends in the State Department buried the files real well. Maybe I am a little afraid as well, that my father is not worth finding. That I really do have bad blood."

Brushing a stray curl away from her face, the second youngest Tracy son traced her face. "I think it may have been for the best that your mother and step-father didn't raise you. You are way too nice a person."

Now it was Julie's time to look off across the waves at something only she could see. "The day my parents left me at Sainte Catherine's, I was so lost. I was mourning my grandparents, wondering what I had done wrong to be left in such a forbidding place where I didn't even speak the language. Then Sister Therese, barely out of her novice stage, came over to me. She held out her hand and said "Viens, petit, tu es a la maison maintenant." – Come, little one, you are home now. And I was. For more than ten years. When I was thirteen, I joined the girls who went into the village for a regional high school in the afternoon. We took advanced math and science classes then, even participated in sports. Do you know what got my step-father's attention to me? The French Olympic Committee had begun to make inquiries to see if it would be permissible, based on how long I had lived in France, for me to swim for France. Two months before my sixteenth birthday – October 10th is my birthday – my step-father showed up and gave me ten minutes to get ready to go. I wasn't allowed to even say good-bye to the Sisters or my friends."

Tears had begun to run unchecked down Julie's cheeks. Gordon put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she covered with one of her own as she continued. "For five years, I lived in a house where my very existence was either exploited or resented. But I proved I was of value, I proved I was worthy. And then I refused to allow them to use it for their advantage. I have begun a life for myself." Turning slightly so she could see Gordon more clearly, Julie tilted her head. "So, now that I have spilled my guts as well as discovering your family's deepest, darkest secret, can I ask a question?" Gordon nodded. "So, who did I pull out of the water in Calais?"

Gordon smiled once more as he picked up their footwear and began to lead her back to the villa. "Thanks for saving my life." Julie froze and the fourth Tracy son brushed the back of his hand along her face. Bending over slightly, he kissed her cheek. "You are officially the heroine of the Tracy family these days. I bet if you asked Onaha, you can get her to make French toast for us."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Christmas dawned over Tracy Island. The youngest Tracys were enraptured by all the trappings of the holiday. Julie was touched by the impulsive gifts that came her way. Homemade petite fours from Onaha, a miniature painted by Virgil, an author's copy of Alan's next book – after she had confessed to him how much she had loved his first one, as well Kate's surprise of a new data pad. Not a basic model like she had before, but a deluxe model such as she could have never afforded on her budget.

But the most memorable moment for the Tracys came when Alan opened a small gift with an unsigned gift tag. Pulling out a small ornament, he glanced over at his wife, having recognized her writing on the tag. "Tin, I think you put this in the wrong box." The youngest Tracy son held up a small ornament that showed a sleeping angel inscribed with the script, "Merry Christmas to My Father". "Was this supposed to be for my father or yours?"

Emily had begun to smile widely. Sarah and Kate stared in shock before beginning to smile themselves. John shook his head – Emily was right again.

Before any of the other Tracy men figured it out, Alan's mouth fell open and Tin-Tin began to giggle. "A baby? Really?" As the couple began to hug, thrilled by the moment, Alan's sisters-in-law and second oldest brother offered their own congratulations, the other brothers caught on to what was happening. Tin-Tin's parents hugged the couple, excited to become grandparents, relieved when their daughter admitted she wasn't due until two month after she graduated from MIT, sometime in August.

As exciting as it was to be caught up in the moment, Julie was confused by Jeff shaking his head as he said, "Thanksgiving Break. That's it, no more married couples allowed up on Thunderbird Five at the same time."

**_a/n - yes, I know French Toast isn't really French, but Gordy is a smart-aleck. so that is Julie's background, a BIG hint was given and something new is in the mix. Alan is gonna be a Daddy. Now, I know he always tried to be like Scott, but he may have taken it a bit too far this time. But I made both my awesome Beta Sam1 and my occasionally annoying but still kinda cute hubby laugh with Jeff's comment. And Julie took everything well, but once she understood what was happening she would be impressed by the courage and self-sacrafice of the Tracys. More soon, I promise... CC_**


	8. Graduation Gifts

**Chapter Eight – Graduation Gifts**

**Disclaimer - Roses are red, grass is green, I only own the Thunderbirds in my dreams**

Alan, seated between his own father and his wife's parents, smiled as Tin-Tin, her pregnant belly obvious even under the loose-fitting graduation gown, moved across the stage to receive her diploma. Tin had graduated in the top 5 percent of her class. She was looking forward to returning to Tracy Island and working closely with Brains on his projects. Brains was in California this week, as Fermat had graduated yesterday, with his second Masters degree in two years. Alan joked with his best friend that it was a too bad that Alan had graduated from Harvard yesterday and Tin from MIT today, or they could have attended Fermat's annual diploma event. As it was, Fermat's dad and his fiancée, with her parents, were at the ceremony. Alan could remember when Fermat had brought Ellen back to Tracy Island, the first joint Spring Break that their schedules had allowed since they graduated from high school four years earlier.

The youngest Tracy son could still remember with humor when Ellen had joked about all the security measures on the Island. "So," she had asked. "What's the deep dark secret the Tracys are hiding? Let me guess – they are secretly International Rescue." Ellen Kerney had laughed at her own joke before she realized no one else was laughing. Even though Fermat was choosing to pursue Academia as a career, he did decide to take up Jeff Tracy's offer of future consulting work for either Tracy Industries or International Rescue. As such, if Ellen was married to Fermat, she was sure to come to the Island in the future. They decided to come clean with her.

As the ceremony at MIT came to a close, Alan smiled and applauded along with the rest of the auditorium. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Soon, they would be back on Tracy Island, Tin working with Brains, Alan a full-time Thunderbird (and already working on his third sci-fi novel), as they awaited their first-born child. As much as Alan loved being an uncle, he couldn't wait to be a father to his own child. Jeff had been telling Alan that John's old room – directly across from Alan and Tin-Tin's – was all ready to be finished as a nursery. While his father had not said anything, the couple knew he was expecting them remain in the main house. And since the flow of who lived where seemed to be rather fluid between his brothers' homes and their father's, Alan supposed it really didn't matter.

Tin-Tin approached her husband and their family, smiling as first her parents and then her father-in-law, hugged her. As Alan reached over to pull her into a hug, kissing her cheek as he adjusted his arms so as to hug both his wife and baby as one. Smiling up at her husband, Tin-Tin used one hand to brush his cheek as her other hand played with the locket Alan had given her as an graduation present. On one side was a picture from their wedding, the other side left blank for a baby picture. Everything in their life was perfect.

"That is a beautiful locket, Tin-Tin." Jeff smiled at his youngest daughter-in-law. "I am glad to see that my son has proven to have good taste."

Her smile seemed super-glued to her face, as she nodded. "Yes, he does, but it makes my gift for him seem so insignificant."

Alan looked confused. "Tin, honey, you never gave me a gift. I mean, we are having a baby, I really couldn't ask for more."

Tin-Tin feigned confusion for a moment before pulling out a small flat package. "Oh, I guess I forgot to give this to you."

Returning the grin his wife was giving him, Alan ripped off the paper – he was never very patient to begin with. "Tin, is this what I think it is?"

As their parents looked at the clear ultrasound picture in a silver frame, Tin-Tin cuddled with her husband. "It's your daughter's first portrait."

Alan began to laugh. "Hey, I was right! Only blonde Tracys can make girls."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon Tracy walked through the corridors of Tracy Towers, a smile on his face. He hadn't been so happy in years. His dad had joked that he almost hoped his slow-paced courtship of Julie Maxwell continued at this rate – it was easier to get Gordon to agree to go to the New York office to represent the family interests. Julie was set to graduate from college this Saturday. She had given him her two family tickets when he asked if she would mind if he brought along another family member, after she had shyly asked him to be her guest.

Kate was in a conference call with the Chicago and London offices in regards to a new security protocol software, but the pair had a separate meeting with the marketing department in about an hour. For some reason, the guys in the marketing department were almost scared of Kate, so Gordon had decided to work with her on this project. But in all honesty, he couldn't blame the marketing guys. Kate was a scary person when she wanted to be – she was definitely married to the right Tracy son.

Entering the department Julie worked in, the second youngest Tracy son was smiling. This was going to be a great weekend. Tonight, after Julie finished work, he was taking her to dinner. Gordon had the greatest graduation gift in mind for his girlfriend. And after the ceremony tomorrow, the couple was driving up to Boston to meet with his brother Alan and his sister-in-law, Tin-Tin. The younger pair was still in Boston because a friend of Alan's from Harvard was getting married Saturday morning and Alan was the best man. So while Gordon had flown into New York with Kate this morning he would fly out with Alan, Tin-Tin and Julie from Boston Sunday afternoon. He had persuaded Julie to join him for a week on Tracy Island before she went back to work as a full-time Tracy employee. Now, here was hoping they would be on rescue light that week.

Julie Maxwell looked up from her work to see the smiling face of her boyfriend approaching. Beyond Kate and Ann-Marie, no one at Tracy Enterprises knew she was dating Jeff Tracy's last unmarried son. Julie, already tentative enough about dating _anyone_ was especially apprehensive about dating the boss's son. She didn't want anyone to think that her employment had been gained by anything less than her work-related abilities. Not that Gordon had ever been less than a gentleman. Julie had worried that he would expect a more, well, carnal relationship. Being raised as she was, her formative years spent in the company of nuns, Julie felt that a more committed relationship – preferably marriage – was required before such activities were engaged. And a part of her was reluctant. Not because Julie didn't love Gordon – she did; not because she didn't think he loved her – she was sure he did; not even because of his family – all the Tracys were wonderful to her. It was her family. Her mother's new family had never loved her and her father was a criminal. What would she bring to the gene pool?

Sensing more than seeing Gordon stop by her desk, Julie smiled up at him. She knew several of her co-workers were gaping at the sight of the second-youngest Tracy son, the only eligible one left, standing by her side. The cat was out of the bag now, she supposed. "Julie," Gordon said smoothly. "I just wanted to remind you, the reservations are for six o'clock tonight. Kate said she will make sure our meeting with the marketing guys is done by then, even if she has to shoot some of them." Gordon chuckled then frowned suddenly. "I think that was supposed to be a joke."

Julie stood up. "I think between the two of us, we can save as many of them as possible." Gordon looked confused until Julie explained. "The software modifications were my idea, and since Kate said that since it was my doing that the marketing team felt this had more commercial applications as a result, I have to sit through the meeting as well."

Taking her by the arm, Gordon led Julie to the conference room. He sensed, more than heard, the gossip he had stirred up by his proprietary action. Too bad, he mused. Gordon wanted to make sure no one at Tracy Towers thought Julie was anything but taken. Maybe, he pondered, watching a small curl that had fallen from her up-swept hair bounce along her jaw line, Julie would eventually be doing most of her work from home, just as Kate did.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

That night, Gordon walked in a small, upscale restaurant a block away from Tracy Towers. Julie by his side, smiling shyly at his once more, as this was "their" place, ever since he had first brought her here back in January; classy enough to suit a Tracy but relaxed enough not to bother Julie. The maitre'd smiled at the couple, who were in on average of every three weeks, quickly came over to personally escort them to a small, secluded table. Julie was shocked when they were seated, as there was someone already at the table.

"Julie," Gordon started, taking her hand in his, "I wanted to get you something very personal and very special as a graduation present. This is Aloysius Parker, a very old and dear friend of the Tracy family. I know you don't exactly remember him, but I think you will recognize the eyes – they are the same as the ones you see in the mirror every morning."

Parker's eyes – the same ice blue as Julie's – were filled with tears as he looked at the daughter he had not seen for twenty-two years. "My word, I would have known you anywheres. You are the image of me own dear Mum. I always said to your mother, I says, "Our little Juliet is going to look just like my Mum." The only thing I got from her was the eyes, but you – you are my Mum all over again." Parker fumbled with something in his pocket, before pulling out two pictures. One was obviously quite old, that of a woman who was an eerie resemblance to Julie, holding onto a small boy. The second was of a pretty, happy baby girl. "This," he said, pointing to the older picture, "was me Mum. She passed when I was only nine. Guess without her around that was when I began to do things the easy way rather than the right way. I met your mother and thought she was a hoot. When she admitted to me that you were on the way and that her parents were giving her the boot because of it, I persuaded her to marry me. Figured she would eventually leave me. There just wasn't enough love there. But I thought cause we was married I would have rights to my child. I never counted on your granddad being so dead set against me having anything to do with you. Took me nearly three years to get a hearing, and when it did, I found myself lacking funds. Nearly every spare penny I had, they had been going to pay a lawyer to get you back. When me old mate Nick suggested one last job, just to get me in clover so I could have funds to go to the hearing… Well, we was caught. You know the rest of the story. I tried to get your mum to pass on my contact information when you turned eighteen. She said she would, that it would be up to you. I went straight, got a good job with Lady P, I'm rather respectable these days. I wanted you to know that."

Julie had begun to bite her lip, trying not to cry. "She never told me. She just said…" Julie began to cry. "Did you want me?"

Taking his daughter's face in his hands for the first time in two decade, Parker smiled at her. "Oh, my darling girl, I have loved you, wanted to be a part of your life, since before you was born. I keep a copy of this picture" pointing to the baby picture, "on my bedside stand. I wish you good morning every dawn, and kiss you good night every evening. And my every prayer has always been, "let my little girl be safe and happy." I know from what Master Gordon has told me, you weren't always. But it seems that you are now." Wiping a tear from his daughter's face, Parker turned to Gordon. "And now I would like to ask a question of you Master Gordon." Puzzled, Gordon nodded. "Just what are your intentions to my little girl?"

Looking at the two men who Julie knew both loved her, the young woman began to laugh through her tears. Gordon put an arm around her and drew her closer before grinning at the suddenly strict Parker. "Let's just say Nosey, that you may have more of a reason than ever to visit Tracy Island soon."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After dropping Parker off at his hotel, Gordon drove Julie back to her apartment. Ann-Marie's niece had decided to work in Europe for the summer, so Julie had a couple of months to find another place. And with what she would be earning working for the Tracys, she hoped to find something decent, though she knew it would be a longer commute. Prices in Manhattan definitely would exceed her budget.

Gordon walked Julie to the door of the brownstone. "We won't wake Ann-Marie, will we? I don't want another lecture from her."

Julie laughed. "No, Ann-Marie is on vacation this week. She won't be back until Sunday night." Cocking her head slightly, she asked boldly, "Would you like to come in? I think I could find some hot chocolate."

Laughing back, the red-headed Tracy nodded. "Ah, you have discovered the family weakness: hot chocolate and pretty girls."

But without a watchful Ann-Marie to chaperone, they never did finish the hot chocolate.

**_a/n - Yes, she is Parker's daughter if anyone didn't get it in the last chapter. I was told this is too happy and cheerful a fic for me. You know what? You're right. Things are about to get dangerous... And kinda complicated. Enjoy!!! ---- CC_**


	9. Brothers at Risk

**Chapter nine – Brothers at Risk**

**Dislaimer - Thunderbirds? No, I don't own them. And if I did, I would have to keep the cats away from them, so why bother?**

Gordon and Julie pulled up outside of the condo that had been the school-year home of Alan and Tin-Tin Tracy for the last four years. Julie had graduated from Columbia University that morning, her father and boyfriend cheering in the audience. Parker had tears of joy in his eyes, the pride in his daughter obvious to everyone around them. Lady Penelope, who had been attending a charity fashion show the night before had met up with the threesome after the ceremony and had insisted on taking them to lunch. Gordon recalled with some humor the reaction of Julie when she had seen FAB-1 for the first time. If a pink car shocked her, he hoped he was there the first time she saw it fly.

But for now, Parker and Lady P were on their way back across the Atlantic, and Gordon was looking forward to seeing his little brother. He hadn't seen Alan in a few months, having been on duty on Five during Spring Break. He was excited to also see how Tin-Tin had changed. She wasn't the first of his sisters-in-law to have a baby, but he could remember Tin as a pretty little girl, a spunky teen and then as a classically beautiful young woman who had made his one and only baby bro so happy. It was hard to picture Alan as a father. He seemed to be permanently enshrined to his older brothers as a baby himself.

However, things were changing. Julie Maxwell was proof of that. Looking back now, Gordon Tracy could remember Lisa Mackenzie with sadness at a life ended so young. He had loved her, after a fashion. But he now knew it was more of a guilt factor. She had loved him more than he had loved her. Hopefully, things would have ended well between them. The fact that they had never had a chance to move from lovers to friends had made him feel obligated to her memory longer than he should have. Julie was the one – he was sure. Gordon wondered how his dad would feel about Parker as his father-in-law.

Bouncing out of the car, Gordon came around to the passenger side, opening the door and bending low over Julie hand as he helped her out. "Welcome to Boston, m'lady. This is Chateau Tracy, your home for the night. Note the easy distance to T stations and Quincy Market. We might even get tickets for a Red Sox game if you like…"

With a raised eyebrow, Julie corrected him. "Boston is playing the Yankees tonight in New York. Why do you think I didn't mention to anyone that we were heading up here? That was not healthy with the Red Sox already six games ahead in the AL east." When Gordon stopped to stare at her, Julie shrugged. "I like baseball. No particular team. But my mother hated it so I watched it whenever I could."

Gordon took Julie's arm, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Well, life would never be boring around Julie Maxwell.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Alan? Tin-Tin? You guys home yet?"

Gordon tossed the overnight bag on the couch, peeking into the rooms, looking for his little brother or the young woman who he thought of as his little sister. It was almost four, and Alan had told him that he had reservations for all of them at six. Since the wedding Alan and Tin had attended had been at eleven, Gordon had been sure they would be home by now.

"Julie, they're not home yet. Maybe we should…" Gordon, walking back into the room, froze at the sight of Kyle Wescott, the jackass who had tried to kill Alan back in high school, holding Julie, a knife pressed to her throat.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Thirty minutes later, Alan Tracy walked into the condo, rolling his eyes as Tin-Tin kept on the same argument. "Tin, I love you. I can not be blamed for some drunken twit making a pass at me. I told her as nicely as I could I wasn't interested and got away as fast as I could."

"You could have told her you were married with a pregnant wife."

"Tin, I was just trying to keep her off me, and she was almost old enough to be my mother. God, it was like a bad knock-off of "The Wedding Crashers". Now, please, calm down. It's not good for the baby and from the bag that Gordy has obviously dropped in the middle of our living room, my brother is here. And I would rather none of my brothers ever hear about Jack's aunt doing that Mrs. Robinson." Tin-Tin began to chuckle at the blush that had begun to cover her husband's face. Alan smiled and kissed his wife, still incredibly in love with her after all these years.

Looking around, the Tracys realized that Gordon and Julie were not in the condo. "Huh." Alan pondered. "Maybe they went out for a little while when they realized we weren't here. I hope Gordon just remembers our reservations are for six."

Tin-Tin frowned. "Well, personally, I am going to lie down for thirty minutes. Baby Girl Tracy is making Mommy tired. And if we are going out to dinner tonight and flying back to the Island tomorrow, I will take every chance I can to rest. Oh, and Gordon is so sleeping on the couch tonight. Kate issued that order, and I don't care what Gordy says."

Watching his wife enter their room, closing the door and hearing her turn on her relaxation CD, Alan shook his head. No wonder his dad felt as if he were allowed to be in semi-retirement. Between the way the children of both blood and marriage ran things, Jeff could relax with his grandchildren. And Kate had become especially good at laying down the law - must come from being an ex-federal agent.

Just then the phone rang. Peeking at the caller ID, Alan smiled as he recognized Gordon's cell phone. "Yo, Gords. Where are you? Tin'll have a fit if you are late. We have to feed the baby on time and Jack's mother thought sushi was ideal for a late spring wedding. Unfortunately, my unborn child begs to differ and Tin-Tin says she wants a steak dinner instead."

"Gee, Alan, I hate to disappoint the little woman. But if you don't do exactly what I say, your brother and his little bimbo here are dead. Maybe you should learn how it feels to lose a brother."

Alan went cold at the sound of Kyle Wescott's voice. "Wescott. I thought you were still in prison."

"Escaped yesterday Tracy. Bet the police hadn't bothered to call you yet, seeing as how Harvard graduated last weekend they probably thought you were safe back on Daddy's little island. But the cops probably don't read the society pages. All you have to do is be named Tracy to make the paper, hmm? And the fact that you were to be part of the society wedding of the season sure made all the papers. I knew you would hang around until then. I thought I would just wait for you in your little love nest. Imagine my surprise when your brother, the one you consider to be one of your best friends, walked in the door. But it was too good an opportunity. Now, come to the Aberdeen warehouse at 24 Water Street. Be here in twenty minutes, come alone, no cops. I'll give you what I never had – a chance to save your brother. If you don't get here by then, or you call in any back-up, Gordon is dead."

Biting his lip as he tightly gripped the phone, Alan asked, "How do I know he isn't dead already?"

"Hmmm. Good question. I guess you don't. But here, ask someone who gives damn."

"A-Alan? Alan, its Julie."

"Julie? Are you OK? Is Gordy?" Alan asked frantically.

"I'm OK, Alan. But he used some kind of drug on Gordon. Gordon is still unconscious. I – I don't understand Alan. What's going on?" Julie's voice was filled with tears.

"It'll be OK Julie, I promise…" Alan could hear a disturbance on the other end of the conversation.

Wescott came back on the line. "Don't make promises you can't keep Tracy. You now have nineteen minutes. Get here or Papa Tracy will have one less son to worry about."

Alan was running out the door before the dial tone was fully engaged.

**_a/n - ah the reviewers who knew something like this was going to happen, pat yourself on the back. getting bad, gonna get worse. and someone is not getting out of this alive... Enjoy! (and review... I know that is hard on the weekend, but I live for them!!!! - CC)_**


	10. Final Countdown

**Disclaimer - If I owned the Thunderbirds... ah, if wishes were birds, there would be more doo-doo in the world than there already is...**

**Chapter Ten – Final Countdown**

Julie Maxwell, her pale blue eyes awash with the tears she refused to let fall, stared up angrily at the young/old man in front of her. She knew from his ranting that he had been in school with Alan, which placed him somewhere around twenty-two years of age. But the four years he had spent as a "guest" of the State of Massachusetts had aged him considerably. Glancing behind him for a moment, Julie could see Gordon lying unconscious on the floor, his hands and feet bound. Overkill if you asked Julie. Kyle Wescott had forced Gordon to drive them here to this abandoned warehouse, all the while holding the knife to Julie's throat. Once here, he had made Julie tie Gordon's hands and feet. She had done it loosely, hoping that he could then get free. But before Gordon could do anything, Wescott had pulled out a small hypodermic needle and injected it into the fallen Thunderbird's arm. Almost immediately, Gordon had lost consciousness. Grinning evilly at Julie, the kidnapper had explained, "Don't worry, pretty lady, just a sedative. Don't want a Tracy playing hero before the fun can start."

Then Wescott had pulled out Gordon's cell phone, which he had confiscated back at the condo, and began trying to reach Alan. It had been several tries before Alan had answered. In between the calls, Wescott had ranted about how much he hated Alan Tracy, how much he hated all the Tracys. Jeff Tracy had humiliated his brother, Scott Tracy had framed his brother, Kate Tracy had shot and ultimately killed his brother, Gordon Tracy had ruined his revenge on Alan Tracy who in turn had lied about Wescott's brother and ruined Wescott's own life with his very existence. Julie nearly said sarcastically that the man had missed some Tracy, including the babies, but found herself unable to speak from the fear that consumed her. Nothing in her sheltered existence had prepared her for this. She had known if the relationship with Gordon continued, she would have to accept certain risks. The Tracys were, after all, the Thunderbirds. Kate had assured her in a private lunch in the older woman's office that no one expected her to be like the others. Kate and Sarah, an ex-FBI agent and a former firefighter, were both active in the field as well as having worked both command/control and the occasional rotation on Five (not as often as the boys, what with the children still so young). Tin-Tin had been raised in that environment and while comfortable in the field preferred to work at Base. Even Emily had occasionally gone in the field, but mainly waited at home for the team to return to take care of any injuries. And this was in addition to their "civilian" jobs. But, Kate had assured Julie, that if things worked out between her and Gordon, everyone would understand if Julie didn't work for International Rescue. Someone, she joked, had to run Tracy Enterprises while the Thunderbirds were in the field.

Julie was scared. If she did or said anything, would Wescott hurt her? Maybe hurt Gordon? But if she did nothing, Wescott would hurt or even kill Alan and that would destroy Gordon. Her boyfriend had confided to her how much Alan meant to him, how much the younger brother meant to the entire family. In the space of several years, they had nearly lost the youngest Tracy son several times, from the Hood trying to murder the boy to a viral infection. During the final incident, as Alan was about to graduate from high school, Kyle Wescott had attempted a hostage situation, as a means of both getting money and to kill Alan. As one of his hired guns had been about to shoot Alan, Gordon had shot and killed the gunman. A second gunman had run out in the confusion, and Fermat had kicked Kyle…Julie had an idea.

"So, your name is Kyle, right? I know you are angry, but I can't believe you would really hurt us. I mean, you just knocked Gordon out. You haven't really hurt anyone yet."

Kyle looked disdainfully at Julie. Walking over to the slender young woman, he waved the knife in her face. "I may have not killed Alan Tracy, but that was just bad luck on my part. And I want Gordon Tracy to live long enough to die in front of his brother." Kyle reached into a backpack he had been carrying and pulled out a bizarre looking device. "Ah, the things you can build in a prison shop, with instructions on the internet. And with enough money you can even get plastic explosive smuggled in to you."

Julie looked confused. "But I thought you were disinherited."

An evil smirk crossing his face, the villain nodded. "By dear old Dad, yes; but Mom was always a twit. She didn't get around to it. The parents were killed in a car crash – Dad instantly, Mom six days later. Since Dad died first, everything was left to Mom. Mom's will divided everything between Dad and me. And winner takes all, last man standing. I could have thrown away the money on lawyers who could have tried – and failed – to get me out. Instead, I purchase some C-4, get out, get my revenge and still have plenty of money to escape to some Caribbean Island to live out my life in comfort." Running the edge of the knife along the edge of Julie's face, Kyle laughed as the blade scratched the pale skin, causing Julie to flinch. "Maybe if you will be nice to me, I will let you live."

Sucking in her breath, Julie looked at the ground, waiting for the knife to move away. "Maybe I could be. Maybe I could be nice to you." The knife pulled away and Julie's knee slammed into Wescott's crotch. "And maybe hell will freeze over." Julie grabbed Kyle's collar and repeatedly slammed his head into the table. "AND MAYBE YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL TO ENJOY THE FAMILY REUNION!"

As Kyle fell unconscious to the floor, his head bleeding from the repeated blows against the table, Julie bent down and grabbed the dropped knife. Using the blade, she sliced through the ropes binding Gordon's limbs. Setting the knife aside, Julie gently slapped the redhead's face. "Gordon, baby, please, wake up." Gordon groaned, still insensible. Julie grasped his arm and pulling it around her shoulders, dragged him to his feet. "You know, this was a lot easier in the water."

While the couple slowly made their way to the exit, Julie ignored Wescott, still out for the count by the table. But she also failed to notice that his homemade explosive device had begun a countdown.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy jumped out of the 1959 T-Bird he and his father had so lovingly restored. It was due to be picked up and transferred to New York on Monday. While his father and his brothers had no problem using company cars when in Manhattan, Alan loved this car and planned to keep using it, so storing it at the apartment the Tracys kept in the city would be no problem.

Eighteen minutes. It had taken him eighteen minutes to get here. Please, God, let Gordon be OK. Let Julie be alright. Alan knew Gordon had found his soul mate, the one to heal his closest brother's wounds. He couldn't let anything happen to her. The fact that she was Parker's long-lost daughter only made it more important to protect her. "Nosey" had protected and cared for the Tracy sons for years. They needed to look after his daughter. Alan needed to protect his brother. If Gordon or Julie were harmed because this bastard wanted to hurt Alan, the youngest Tracy son did not know if he could live with that.

As Alan ran to the entrance, he stopped in shocked amazement. Julie was emerging from the warehouse, Gordon trying to stumble along but mainly supported by his girlfriend. Alan shook off his stupor and leapt forward, grabbing Gordy's other arm and taking on his brother's lax weight. "Hey Gordo, I know you love to ride in my 'Bird but really. I don't care what, she's mine. Nobody drives my lady but me."

Gordon gave his brother a loopy grin. "Drove your other lady 'Bird last week – Three rocks out loud."

Alan gave a short laugh. "Yeah, Guppy. Enjoy the moment, cause I am gonna be home from now on and I am claiming my 'Bird." Alan maneuvered his brother into the passenger seat. Looking at Julie, he nodded at the approaching sirens. "I called the cops a minute ago. They should be here…"

'TRACY!" Spinning around, Alan saw Wescott struggling to make his way from the warehouse. Seeing the blood on his enemy's head, Alan frowned and shot Julie a questioning look. Julie shrugged and went back to making Gordon comfortable. Alan grinned. Damn, but Julie was going to make a great Tracy.

"You can't run Tracy, you can't hide. I will come after you, your family, and your children. I will haunt you every day that I live. I will make you regret the day you ever met me."

Alan snorted at Kyle's rant. "I regretted that a long time ago." Furious, Alan began to move towards the warehouse. "But I am going home and your ass is going back to prison."

Kyle was in the warehouse doorway and Alan a few feet away when the explosion ripped through the calm evening air. The smell of fire replaced the ocean breezes from the nearby docks. Kyle Wescott's body was nearly torn in two by the force of the explosion. And Alan Tracy was thrown to the ground. Before he could even blink, a piece of debris flew through the air, striking him on the head. His last conscious thought was "Tin will kill me if we miss our reservations."

Julie raised her head from having used her body to shield Gordon in the explosion. A few pieces of wreckage landed on the restored classic car. Gordon, still shaky, looked at the rubble on his brother's car. Shaking his head, he moaned, "Al's gonna be pissed. Wait… Alan!" Raising his head, the red-head looked around. "Alan? Sprout? ALAN!!!!" Forcing his body to rise, Gordon shook off Julie's hands and ran to his brother. Cradling the blonde head in his lap, Gordon began to sob. "No, please, God no. Not Alan, please, God, not Alan."

**_a/n - OK, I am officially going into hiding. Look for me under any rock of your choosing. But hey, at least I wasted Wescott. Please review and no death threats, please... Severe bodily harm threats are allowed. - CC_**


	11. Heartbreaking Moments

**Disclaimer - I don't and neither do you so naah.**

**Chapter eleven – Heartbreaking Moments**

Julie Maxwell sat on a couch in the waiting of Mass General Hospital. Gordon continued to pace back and forth, muttering anxiously, running to the doorway every time he heard someone approach. But no one was stopping; no one was telling them what Alan's condition was.

It had taken the responding police officer almost a solid minute to convince Gordon that his baby brother was alive and for him to let go. In shock, the red-head had sat next to Alan, continuing to cry. Julie had tried to talk to him, tried to reach her boyfriend. But Gordon wouldn't say anything to her; he wouldn't even look at Julie. When nothing changed after they reached the hospital, even an hour later, Julie knew what was wrong. Gordon blamed her. If she had been like the women his brothers had married, Wescott would have never gotten to them in order to lure Alan to that warehouse. If she had been faster, or braver, or stronger, Alan would not have been hurt. If Julie had tried to stop Alan, Gordon's one and only little brother would not be…"_Oh, God, please dear Lord_," Julie prayed. "_If losing Gordon was the punishment I deserve for the sins I have committed, so be it. But do not hurt the Tracys, do not hurt Gordon. They are angels here on Earth, protecting your children. Please, be there for them and spare Alan."_

Not knowing the wrongful guilt Julie was placing on herself, Gordon was wrongfully assuming enough guilt for himself. _"It's my fault. The elder child is supposed to watch out for the younger. I was supposed to be protecting Alan, not the other way around. If Alan isn't alright _– Gordon could not bring himself to admit Alan could die – _"then I swear, I will devote my life to doing what Alan needed done. I will take care of Alan and his wife and child."_ Glancing quickly at Julie, the fourth Tracy son turned away. He didn't deserve love and happiness, the joy of a family of his own, if his brother could not enjoy his.

Tin-Tin Tracy was escorted into the waiting room by a familiar face. Gordon looked over expectantly and reluctantly smiled. "Haj, what are you doing here?"

Major Hermoine "Haj" James of the Massachusetts State Police, smiled at Gordon. "Hey, Red, it's been a couple of years. Ya look good, kid. I'm sorry about your brother. If we had known he would still be in the area, we would have put a protective detail on him. Or at least given him a heads up."

Gordon nodded and gently led a weeping Tin-Tin over to the couch. Julie scrunched further into her seat, reluctant to look at Alan's pregnant wife, sure that she blamed Julie as well. Tin-Tin leaned into Gordon, "Have you heard anything yet?" Gordon shook his head. "Did you call the Island?" Gordon nodded. Kate, Dad and Emily were on their way. Brains was running Command and the others were on a rescue in China.

At that moment, a gray-haired man in scrubs came into the room. "Is anyone here for Alan Tracy?"

Gordon stood, shaky, helping Tin-Tin to her feet. "I'm his brother, Gordon Tracy, and this is his wife, Tin-Tin. Is Alan going to be alright?"

The man gestured for the couple to sit back down. "Alan suffered a severe blow to the head, I'm afraid. There was some uncontrolled bleeding and he went into severe shock. We are doing everything we can but it doesn't look good. Alan slipped into a coma a few minutes ago. He could wake up in a few hours or…" The doctor seemed reluctant to continue.

Tightening his jaw, Gordon looked down at ground before raising his eyes back to the doctor. "Or he may never wake up at all." Sadly, the doctor nodded. "May we see him now?" The doctor stood up, ready to lead the way.

Julie stood up after she was left behind. Gordon hadn't even looked back at her. Haj reached out a hand as the young woman began to leave the room. "Excuse me, are you family?"

Tears filling her eyes, Julie shook her head. "No, Madame; I am nobody." Steeling herself, Julie walked out of the room. She should have known better – whenever Julie had become too comfortable, her world had always been shredded. Julie could only regret that Alan and the Tracys were hurt in the fallout.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Two days later, Jeff Tracy sat in a conference room in Mass General. He had hated this hospital for a time, when Alan had lain within its walls, struggling to survive after contracting MRSA. But his son had survived. Then Emily had been rushed here after going into labor during Virgil and Sarah's wedding. Only the quick thinking of several of the doctors here had saved his second daughter-in-law and his only granddaughter, Elizabeth. But now Alan once more lay in a bed in this hospital, a respirator breathing for him, a heart monitor keeping watch, an IV slowly dripping medicine and nutrients into his son.

Jeff nodded tightly at what the doctors were saying. Alan was in a deep coma. He might not ever wake up. Looking around at the family gathered in the room and an eye on the family checking in from the Island from a vid-phone, Jeff sucked in his breath. At each nod, Jeff knew what the family wanted. With a voice he forced to keep steady, Jeff made it clear he wanted to take his baby boy home. The medical staff at Mass General could do no more for Alan, so his son belonged with his family. The Tracys would take care of their own.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Ann-Marie Thompson looked over at Julie Maxwell with apprehension. Julie was suppose to be with Gordon on Tracy Island but with the tragedy that occurred over the weekend, Ann-Marie had not been surprised Julie hadn't gone, but she was shocked that the young woman hadn't stayed with Gordon. Sitting down next to the shattered young woman, Ann-Marie brushed back a stray caramel curl. "Julie, sweetie, I know it may be none of my business, but I have to ask. Why aren't you with Gordon? I thought you loved him? He will need you now."

A lone tear running down her cheek, Julie stood up to return to her room. Ann-Marie nearly didn't hear the words that trailed back to her.

"He didn't want me there."

**_a/n - yes, I am still in hiding. But I am appeasing the restless natives with a second chapter in one day. Alan is alive, there is a reason for everything, honest. Julie... she has worse self-esteem issues than Sarah ever had, hmm? And when you think of certain things she is doing or saying, please remember the convent upbringing and the abandnment issues. Important in why she reacts the way she does. So, here is a short chapter to tie you over, until tomorrow, take care and if I can do two chapters in a day, someone can review twice, right??? Thanks! CC_**


	12. Kick in the Pants

**Disclaimer - Nope, not mine. You?**

**Chapter Twelve – Kick in the Pants**

"Six weeks," Kate Tracy thought sadly as she walked towards her office in Tracy Towers. Six weeks since she had last been here. Six weeks since Gordon had come out to see Julie graduate. Six weeks since Kyle Wescott had escaped from prison and kidnapped Julie and Gordon in order to lure Alan into a trap. Six weeks since Wescott had been killed and Alan critically injured when a home-made bomb that Wescott had brought to the warehouse had gone off. Six weeks since Alan had slipped into a coma from which he had yet to emerge. Six weeks since the heart of the Tracy family had been ripped away, clinging to life with Alan, ensconced in the infirmary on Tracy Island.

Jeff had been leaving most of the work of International Rescue to Scott and Tracy Enterprises to Kate. The Tracy patriarch spent most of his waking hours (and some he should have been asleep) by Alan's bedside. Emily had consulted with experts at several hospitals, who helped in monitoring Alan's condition as well as teaching them gentle exercises to help keep his limbs supple. Jeff had taken over most of the exercises himself; the whole time he would repeat to Alan stories of what was going on with the family or with rescues, stories that each family member had come to tell Jeff when they would sit with Alan.

And Gordon. Gordon only sat with Alan when Tin-Tin was there. Emily had been forced to limit Tin-Tin's visits, afraid that the younger woman would wear herself out. As she approached her due date, Tin-Tin became increasingly agitated. "Alan promised," she had wept to Gordon. "Alan promised he would be there with me when the baby came. He has to wake up. I need him to be with me to raise our little girl."

Gordon had merely hugged Tin-Tin. The fourth Tracy son had actually apologized to his sister-in-law at one point, saying he was sorry he hadn't protected Alan. Kate, who had been visiting at that point, had tried to tell Gordon that the only person responsible was Kyle Wescott and he was dead. The little cretin got off easy. If Kate had gotten a hold of him… Well, they definitely would have taken her concealed carry permit for emptying her clip into the bastard.

Kate was worried about Jeff's obsession, Gordon's guilt, Tin-Tin's grief…hell, she was worried about the entire Tracy family. She even worried about her own sons. With Jeff leaving most of his responsibilities to Scott and Kate, the two boys spent most of their time with Sarah, who had also increasingly taken over for Emily as the physician spent most of her time trying to find something to help Alan. _"Aw, Kiddo,"_ Kate thought as she entered her office, _"you need to wake up and help us heal with you."_

And today she had something new to worry about. As Kate sat at her desk, she looked at the folder she had requested from personnel. Emitting a deep sigh, Kate opened it and pulled out the document on top: "Request to Transfer". Julie Maxwell was requesting to leave the New York office for a position in London.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Julie sat at her desk, having just completed another assignment from Kate Tracy. Her supervisor had not left the Island since they had returned from Massachusetts with Alan. But Kate held tele-conferences with department heads at least once a week and was on the phone daily with Ann-Marie getting updates. Julie had even taken on greater responsibilities, attending meetings and implementing work that usually Kate would have done. She knew how devastated the Tracy family had been by this turn of events.

Julie supposed that she should be grateful that the others –at least Jeff and Kate – didn't blame her as Gordon did. Or, she thought cynically, that they were professional enough to let her keep her job. Having the person responsible for Alan being in a coma working for you would be bad enough. They were probably just relieved that Julie was no longer being considered to be part of the Tracy family.

But what they didn't know was that Julie would always be linked to the family. And Julie had no intention of telling them. She would hate it if her baby were to be treated as an obligation by the Tracy family, resented for his or her mother's sins. And while Julie could not help feel guilt for bringing her child into the world without a father, she also could not help but feel the joy. She would be denied being with the only man she would ever love, but she would have his baby. But she was afraid to do this alone. It was why she was trying to transfer to London. In the last six weeks, her father had become her rock. Parker had made it clear to Julie how much he loved and had missed her, and Lady Penelope, while still loyal to the Tracys, would even keep her secret, if it meant she was protecting Parker. The aristocrat thought the world of her servant – no, of her friend. Now, Julie thought anxiously, she just had to tell her father that she was pregnant. And hope that he didn't try and put a second Tracy son in a coma.

The buzzing phone on Julie's desk made the young woman jump in her seat. Guiltily looking around to see if any of her co-workers had caught her daydreaming, Julie picked up the phone. "Julie Maxwell."

Kate Tracy's voice came over the phone. "Julie, I need to speak with you immediately."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Tracy."

Sighing, Kate continued. "Kate, Julie. I'm still just Kate. And I mean in my office."

Freezing, Julie held the receiver in a death grip. Kate had come here? Why? Was Julie being fired so that the Tracys would not have her around as a reminder of what she had done to their family? Taking a deep, calming breath – tension was not good for the baby – Julie nodded and then realized that she was on a regular phone, not a vid-phone. "Yes, ma'am, I will be there in one minute."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Looking up at the door when Julie knocked on the frame, Kate almost smiled. The girl

should have been raised in Switzerland, not France. You could set a watch by her. Julie had said one minute and sixty seconds later, there she was. "Julie, please, sit." Kate walked over to the door and closed it as Julie sat in a chair near Kate's desk. Moving over to the couch, Kate tried to indicate Julie should sit nearer her, but the younger woman was having none of it. Biting her lower lip, Kate tried to think how she should continue.

Before Kate could say anything, Julie asked tearfully, "Am I being fired?"

Kate sat back on the couch, shocked. "Fired? God, Julie, why would we fire you? Your work the last six weeks has been incredible, far beyond what should be expected of someone with your experience. I couldn't have done what I have managed to get done without you. That was why I was so shocked to get your transfer request."

Julie looked surprised. "You have the request?"

Nodding, Kate gave a small smile. "Honey, as your department head, any transfer requests would come to me for approval. Now, the job you are requesting a transfer to could be considered a step down. There is no possibility for advancement at that location and the pay is…"

Interrupting, Julie said, "I'd be living with my father. The pay is irrelevant." Unconsciously placing a hand over her stomach, she continued. "I just feel that I need family right now." Kate's eyes widened at the gesture. Suddenly, the oldest Tracy daughter-in-law remembered how concerned Ann-Marie was about Julie. The secretary was worried that the stress was getting to the young woman; she had heard Julie being sick several times. What if it wasn't stress, what if Julie was…?

Kate schooled her face to a bland mask all the while thinking, _"That's it. I am going back to Tracy Island and giving Gordon a good kick in the…pants."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!!!" Kate yelled as she came down to the infirmary. She had been stewing all the time it had taken her to return to Tracy Island. Enroute, Kate had confirmed a few facts. Among them were that Julie had taken off early last Friday afternoon for a doctor's appointment and filed her transfer paperwork as soon as personnel had opened Monday morning. She also confirmed that the Friday night before Julie's graduation from college – when Ann-Marie had been away on vacation – Gordon had dropped off his overnight bag at the apartment shortly after they had arrived in Manhattan but had not been returned to it until seven-thirty the next morning. Ah, she mused, electronic key cards were a wonderful thing.

As Kate burst into the infirmary, Gordon jumped up. It didn't take an idiot to see Kate was furious. And a prankster Gordon might be, but an idiot – no matter what his brothers might say on occasion – he was not. "Kate," he gestured to Alan's unconscious form, "do you mind?"

Glowering, Kate stared down her second-youngest brother-in-law. "Hell, Gordon, if yelling will wake the kid up, I'll yell until my vocal cords snap. But I am gonna yell at you – now, get up and come with me. Your father and Tin-Tin don't need to hear what an ass you can be. And if Alan can hear me, he already knows so no shock there."

Jeff Tracy raised an eyebrow, the faintest glimmer of a smile crossing his face for the first time in weeks. God, there were times Kate really reminded Jeff of his late wife. Her fierce loyalties, her intenseness, her passion for life were all echoes of Lucille Keith Tracy. Placing a hand on Alan's face, he kissed his youngest son's forehead. "We'll be back in ten minutes Alan. I'm just taking Tin-Tin for a snack upstairs. We want your daughter to be healthy, don't we?" Tin-Tin set down the hand she had been holding and kissed her husband's face before following her father-in-law out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind the pair, Kate turned to Gordon. "You stupid, selfish ass! How could you? She was raised in a convent! How could you take advantage of her like that?"

Gordon looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned. "Julie? Are we talking about Julie? I haven't seen her since…" Once more gesturing towards Alan, Gordon slumped further into his seat. "I don't deserve…" His voice trailed off but Kate was more than happy to fill in the gap.

"What? And Julie deserves to be an unwed mother? You little jerk, I love you, I couldn't love you more if you had been born my brother. But Julie was a sweet, innocent – and I am sure I can stress innocent – girl. And don't try to deny you had unprotected sex with her the night before her graduation. Then because of a stupid accident, which was in no way her fault, you abandon Julie. She was raised in a freakin' convent! How do you think she must feel being pregnant and unmarried?" Kate had failed to notice how pale Gordon had gone during her rant.

"She – she's pregnant? She told you she's having my baby?" Gordon managed to force out the words, drawing Kate's attention to his face.

"No, she didn't tell me that." Gordon slumped, disappointed, only to sit back up as Kate continued. "But when Julie leaves early for a doctor's appointment on a Friday, asks for a transfer to London on a Monday because she feel she needs family at the time, and has lost her breakfast and a few luncheons to the porcelain god for the last week or more, I would wager that one plus one, minus any birth control, will equal three in nine months. Now what the hell are you planning on doing about it?"

As Gordon looked down at his hands, hands that were suddenly covered by Kate's in a comforting gesture, both failed to notice Alan's little finger on his right hand give the slightest twitch.

**_a/n - so, Gordon knows and better do the right thing before his father finds out. worse, before HER father finds out. And what is up with Alan? Same 'Bird time, same 'Bird station. - CC_**


	13. Sins

**Disclaimer - D - Duh; I - I don't own; S - Story for fun only; C - can't deny enough; L - look, I don't own; AIM - Alan isn't mine, but I sure Make him suffer; E - everyone knows that; R- REALLY **

**Chapter Thirteen – Sins**

Gordon ran through the streets of New York, frantic. He had to get to Julie before she left and took his baby with her. Worse, he had to talk her into never leaving him again. Gordon had been half alive since the day he had last seen her. He knew Kate was right. He knew the last thing Alan would have ever done was blame Gordon for his injuries. And Gordon had never even thought for one moment that Julie would blame herself. But according to Kate, Julie had thought when she was called into the office that she was being fired because the family blamed her and, even when assured that she was neither being fired nor was she blamed by the Tracys for Alan's injuries, Julie still assured Kate she wanted to leave New York so that the Tracys would not have to see her on a regular basis. Julie felt all that had happened, the reason why Gordon had left her, was because she had sinned. Kate had said Julie had refused to explain further, but based on what she had both learned and supposed, based on what she knew about Julie's background, the oldest Tracy daughter-in-law could guess what Julie saw as her sin. To his own shame, Gordon could guess as well. He knew they had not used any precautions that night. In his noble intentions of protecting Alan, he had abandoned Julie and never even questioned if there had been any consequences of their night together.

As soon as Gordon had landed at Kennedy Airport, he had called Ann-Marie to see if Julie was still at work. To his shock, he had learned that Julie had left work early – she was going home to pack. Julie had a six A.M. flight out in the morning; she was heading to London in the morning. She was leaving New York and taking their baby with her.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Julie was crying. She couldn't help herself. She could still hear Sister Genevieve calling her an "Enfante du peche." - child of sin. Is that what the Sister would refer to her child as? Or would she be as others and simply call the child a bastard? And Julie, who had always tried to do right, so that dear Sister Therese, whom Julie had always adored for her generous heart and boundless faith, would be proud of her, what would they say about her? That Julie was a woman of low morals? That she was a sinner and the burden of bringing the child into the world was to be hers? Was Julie taking the easy way out by turning to her father? After all, Aloysius Parker had not seen her for two decades. How could she ask him to stand by her?

The real easy thing to do, Julie supposed, was simply to tell the Tracys. Their pride would not allow her to sink or swim if she was carrying Gordon's baby. But Julie, the daughter of an ex-convict, had as much pride and sense of honor as any Tracy. She had allowed what had happened that night. The good Sisters had always told the girls that when it came to humanities' carnal side, men were weak and it was the woman's responsibility to be strong and wait until they had God's blessing. Julie was never sure that she had believed that, but she was so confused and so tired these days…

As Julie shut her suitcase and looked at the boxes Ann-Marie had promised to have shipped to her, the frightened young woman sat down hard on the bed. The tears that had been slipping down her face all evening broke into the most heartbreaking sobs you could imagine. They were the sound of dreams dying…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon knew the security code to Ann-Marie's front door – her late husband's birthday – given all the times he had seen Julie home. So he let himself in and moved to the small in-law apartment in the back. There was a separate entrance that Gordon knew Ann-Marie's niece had preferred, but as Julie and Ann-Marie had become comfortable with each other, Julie had started using the front door and simply went up the steps. The younger woman had become like a daughter to Ann-Marie, especially as how she was only a year or so younger than Ann-Marie's daughter, who had died as a baby, would have been. Ann-Marie had confided to Jeff that with Julie, she felt like she had been given a second chance to be a mother.

Second chances – Gordon could only hope that Julie was willing to give him a second chance. As he approached her apartment, he heard an odd sound. It took him a minute to identify it. The last time he had heard a sound like that, Alan had been five and crying because… well, in all honesty, Gordon couldn't remember why his little brother had been crying. But at a loss for what to do and with no other brothers around, Gordon had told Alan that Tracys didn't cry, that they sucked it in and lived with it. At times, he hated himself for telling Alan that. His baby brother had taken Gordy's words to heart. Gordon couldn't remember the last time he had seen Alan cry. But he could remember all the times the boy should have. And now he, Gordon Cooper Tracy, had caused Julie enough pain as to bring on such heartbreaking sobs.

"Julie?" Gordon stood in the doorway and saw the young woman collapsed on the bed, crying as if her heart was breaking. Sitting beside her and pulling her into an upright position, Gordon wanted to give himself the kick in the rear that Kate had so wanted to deliver personally back on the Island. Instead, he pulled Julie close, letting her face fall against his neck, where every one of her tears felt like daggers to his throat. Leaning back, the fourth Tracy son held Julie's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Julie, angel, I am so sorry. I was the biggest, most selfish jerk, thoughtless and insensitive, you shouldn't ever be willing to talk to me or see my face or…you can stop me any time, you know?"

An unwilling giggle slipped through Julie's lips and the first trace of a smile in six weeks came to her face. She raised a shaky hand to his face and traced Gordon's precious features. "You…You don't hate me? You don't blame me for what happened?"

Gordon hadn't thought that his heart couldn't break any more after the last six weeks, but he was wrong. God, the power this woman had over his heart, mind and soul was incredible. "Julie, no, I never blamed you. I blamed myself. First off, I never noticed that Wescott was in the house, so he got a hold of you in the first place. I wanted to kill him for that alone. Then don't think that I didn't notice how you left the ropes loose --you were thinking. But he drugged me and I left you helpless. We read the police report. I know what happened next. Angel, you took out an armed man all by yourself and rescued me. Me! I am the man, I am the Thunderbird and you saved me. And then while I am seated in my little brother's car, safe, Alan goes after Wescott to protect our family. Alan is the younger brother; we are supposed to protect him. It was all wrong and I…I don't know what I was thinking."

Julie had stopped crying. Wiping her face with a tissue, she looked at Gordon and took a deep breath. "Gordon, I love you. I mean, I never would have, well, you know…We never would have if I didn't love you with all my heart and soul. And as the woman who loves you, who will love you forever, I have to say something. That was the biggest load of horse droppings I have ever heard in my life. Being a man, being a Thunderbird or being the oldest doesn't make everything in the world your responsibility. Being a man means you urinate on your feet, being a Thunderbird means you are a good and brave person, and being older means your sperm beat Alan's to the finish line. I am the woman who loves you and I was not going to let some little jerk take you from me. And Alan was the one Wescott wanted revenge against. Do you think he didn't know that? Do you honestly think Alan could have lived with losing his brother, his best friend, his partner in crime? So stop feeling sorry for yourself. And tell me something…Do you love me even half as much as I love you?"

Gordon smiled. Damn, she was going to make a great Tracy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Two hours later Gordon was flying west with Julie seated next to him. But while she had seemed happy when then had first left New York, she had become increasing agitated. "Julie, honey, what's wrong?"

Tears once more in her eyes, Julie bit her lip and finally turned to Gordon. "I have a confession to make. And I don't know how you, or your family, will take it." Sucking in her breath, she slowly blew it out before she continued. "Do you remember the night before my graduation? Um, well, I wasn't using any precautions. I'm pregnant, Gordon. We're having a baby."

"I know."

Eyes wide, Julie looked at Gordon in shock. "You know? But…" Julie's eyes became downcast. "Oh, I see. That's why you came for me. You felt responsible."

Smiling, Gordon shook his head. "Hell, yeah, I am responsible. I am older than you and I am a hell of a lot more experienced than you – which wouldn't have taken a lot, now would it. But that's not why I came after you. If I wanted to be simply responsible for my child, I would make sure you had everything you needed before the baby came and the child had everything he or she needed after the birth. I would be a part of the child's life. But to a Tracy, marriage is forever. And I wouldn't want to marry you if I didn't love you, Julie."

Glaring at Gordon, Julie snapped. "And just when were you planning on asking me?"

"Julie," Gordon sighed. "You are one of the smartest persons I have ever met. Well, there's Em, Fermat and Brains, but they are certified geniuses. And Kate's Uncle Charlie, of course. And…"

"Do you have a point Gordon Tracy?"

"Just that I love you; and if you can ignore my being a horse's ass, you will spare my life." At Julie's puzzled expression, the joker of the Tracy family grinned. "If your dad doesn't beat me senseless, my dad will. And then Kate will shoot me. But I have a plan…"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Not far from Tracy Island lay the village of Akaroa. The village, once devastated by a tsunami – though most of the population had been saved by the Thunderbirds - was now home to the Tracy Charities Clinic. Several small businesses had sprung up in support of the visiting medical specialists who donated their time to the clinic, whose chief medical representative was either Dr. Emily Tracy or Physician's Assistant Sarah Tracy, daughters-in-law of billionaire Jeff Tracy himself.

Directly across from the clinic was a house built by an enterprising resident who used it as rental property while he himself lived in a smaller house closer to the other side of the village. For the last six weeks, it had not been rented by a visiting physician but a tourist who said she was looking for a quiet place for her father to rest after a long illness. The owner had seen the man; he did look rather pale. Perhaps that was why the woman wanted a house so near a medical clinic, in case her father had a relapse. Heaven knows, the man never left the house. But sometimes he would see the man staring out the window – the man had such cold eyes.

"No sign of any Tracys yet?"

"No, sir. But I did talk to a nurse from the clinic. She says that the Tracys have not really left the Island since they brought Alan Tracy back from the States."

"Yes, perhaps I should stop weakening Alan's mind. Maybe if he were to wake up, the Tracys would be willing to leave their little sanctuary and…But no, I must be patient. Besides, the pain that family is in with young Alan's continued enforced silence is exquisite. There will come a time and a place when I can destroy them all. But for the moment, this will do." Red eyes glowed in the darkened room. "Yes, this will do quite nicely for now."

**_a/n - OK, so Gordon and Julie got back together. My ever wonderful beta sam1 says that she thought Julie was channeling Kate when she told off Gordon. I think Julie really admires Kate and has learned to work closely with the oldest daughter-in-law. This will be important later. Kate also feels very protective of the younger woman. And I am sure you know who showed up in this chapter. So you see, Alan's coma isn't entirely my doing. So, review, enjoy, etc... CC_**


	14. Threats of Bodily Harm

**I have neither time nor inclination to obtain rights to Thunderbirds**

**Chapter Fourteen - Threats of Bodily Harm**

"That's it!" Kate screeched. "I am going to kill him!"

As the oldest Tracy daughter-in-law stormed into the sickbay, Emily glanced up from adjusting Alan's oxygen codule. "As a physician," the blonde remarked wryly, "I really would prefer you not issuing death threats - at least, not within my hearing."

"Nor within mine, if you please." Both women turned at the sound of a new voice, Emily with a smile and Kate remaining stiff and furious. John Tracy walked over to his younger brother's bed and brushed back the soft blonde locks that fell into Alan's face. How many times over the years had he come home – from college, from NASA, from a space station thousands of miles above the Earth – to stand by his little brother's bed, and just watch Alan sleep as only a child can. Even as Alan grew, he held onto the sleep of the just. When the horrors of the world would intrude, John would sometimes sit by the bed to try and keep them away, so that Alan would remain that innocent child, at least in his sleep. John hated seeing his baby brother like this, hurt and defenseless. Alan had the kindest soul, the most giving heart – it just wasn't fair. His brother was suppose to be starting the rest of his life and driving Scott crazy, not lying in a coma.

John pulled up a chair next to his brother and claimed the pale hand. Usually by now, Alan would have spent enough time running around outside that his skin would have reclaimed its golden tone. But what with coming straight from Massachusetts to the Tracy Infirmary, there was no chance of that. Smiling up at his wife, the elder blonde Tracy son, nodded at the O2 supply. "I see the respirator is gone."

Emily nodded. "For almost two weeks now. I began to suspect Alan didn't need it anymore and took a chance. I rather hoped he would wake up as I removed the tube, but no such luck. Even the codule is just a precaution." Brushing back Alan's hair much as her husband had done, she continued. "I have to admit, I am stumped. For the first week to ten days, I could understand it. But after that…" Emily trailed off, tapping a stylus against a data pad in frustration. "John, he should be awake. But every time it seems like he is getting ready, Alan is pulled back in. It's like something is fighting him, pushing him back into the coma. I have consulted with some of the leading experts around the world and we are all confounded. Several have asked for us to transport him, but those ones want invasive procedures done and your dad doesn't want that. So…"

"Where is Dad?" John interrupted. "Or Tin-Tin for that matter? They were practically glued to their seats in here when I was last down."

Emily gave a gentle smile. "I found a way to get your dad out of here on occasion. You know how he brought Alan's car back here once the police in Boston released it?" John nodded, so she continued. "Dad has been fixing the damage from the blast. Said he wants it perfect for when Alan wakes up." John lowered his eyes, torn between being touched by his father's faith and scared if that faith should prove false – and what it would do to Jeff Tracy. "As for Tin-Tin, I limited her time in here for the baby's sake and told her she could only come in during Gordon's visits. It gave Gordon a sense of purpose as well."

"This," glowered Kate, "is why I know we can't find Gordon. I gave him until three o'clock to compose himself and report back to me. Now, more than an hour later, I can't find him anywhere!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Kate, we live on an island. Where could he have gone in an hour that he won't be back soon?"

Nodding, John tried to smooth things over. "Besides, Gordon has been so stressed for the last few weeks, what could he have possibly done? I mean, he hasn't left the Island in six weeks."

Kate, hands on her hips, whirled on the second Tracy son. "You are right, John. He hasn't left the Island. He hasn't made any calls or sent any e-mails or written any letters. Gordon has let Julie believe he blamed her – or that we all blamed her for what happened to Alan. She thinks because she was some how at fault because Wescott followed them into the condo before Gordon reset the alarm and used her to get Gordon and lure Alan and oh, God, I don't know… That girl showed so much courage and strength. And we let her think that. If Julie hadn't knocked out Wescott and gotten Gordon out of there, both Alan and Gordon would be dead. Alan would have gone in there after them and… I read the bomb squad report on the device. It was highly unstable." Kate had begun to pace back and forth, agitated. John was trying not to grin. While her words were solemn, her actions – the furious pacing, the agitated speech – were so much like Scott.

As if she could sense his mirth, Kate turned and glared at John. "And you think it is amusing that your brother took advantage of a sweet, naïve girl like Julie and got her in trouble?"

Emily stiffened. "Are you saying that Julie is pregnant?"

John tried to defend his younger brother. "Kate, just because Gordon slept with her…"

Kate interrupted. "John, if he slept with her, I wouldn't care. I care because he had unprotected sex with a girl who was incredibly naïve when it came to intimacy, and then was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he couldn't be bothered to find out if there were any consequences of his irresponsibility."

Always the peacemaker, Emily tried to calm Kate down. "Now, Kate, it takes two to tango…"

Furious, Kate burst out, "She grew up in a convent! What part of incredibly sexually naïve don't you two get…?" John and Emily, both slow to anger, were ready to snap back when Kate seemed to deflate, sliding into a chair. "I thought they were a perfect match, Dad agreed. But I worried about her. I was afraid Gordon would hurt her. And he has. Guys, she is planning on moving to England to live with her father and I don't think she planned on telling Gordon."

John started chuckling rolling into full-blown laughter at the looks being shot his way by the women. "Sorry, but I just pictured what will happen when Parker finds out his baby girl is pregnant and Gordy is responsible."

Kate and Emily looked at each other. Emily asked wryly, "Know anyone in the Witness Protection Program, Kate? Think they can find a spot for Gordon?"

Beginning to chuckle herself, Kate shrugged. "And you think Lady P couldn't track him down? Nope, Copper Top had better just face the music. And, um, Em, you might want to keep supplies handy."

Caught up in a combination of humor and concern, no one noticed Alan's right hand move ever so slightly.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back in Akaroa, red eyes glared in the shadows. "No, Alan, you can fight me all you like but you are weak. And everyone, including my dear niece, is too distracted to understand why you remain unconscious. You need someone to strengthen you. And you are alone in darkness – and no one can help you."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

By the time Gordon and Julie landed on Tracy Island, most of the residents were aware of the situation. Somehow, they had kept it from Jeff. Between the Tracy father working down in the hangar on Alan's car and sitting with his silent son, working on the exercises, Jeff also managed to spend a few moments with his grandchildren. Sarah had remarked that she hardly got to see Alan, so Jeff had taken over story time, and put all five children down for their naps so that Sarah could sit with her "Baby". Jeff pretended not to see the tears that marred Sarah's face when she returned, shooing him back to the house.

Jeff had gone to check on Tin-Tin afterwards, and found her sitting in the suite she shared with Alan, crying, as she held a framed copy of their wedding picture. "Honey, have you been down to see Alan lately?"

Tin-Tin shook her head. "No, Gordon hasn't come back since Kate was yelling at him in the infirmary."

Smiling at her gently, Jeff brushed away her tears and pulled his youngest daughter-in-law to her feet. "C'mon. We'll ask your mom to run us down something and we can share our meal with Alan." Jeff held her to his side as they walked out of the room. He had to believe that his baby boy would wake back up. Alan had defied odds before and he could one more time. His daughter needed him. Tin-Tin needed him. Oh, God, Jeff needed his son, Jeff needed Alan.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon walked into the dining room, noting that his father and Tin-Tin were absent, probably downstairs with Alan. As he approached the table, holding Julie by the hand, Kate had been trying to explain something when suddenly she dropped her fork at the sight of the fourth Tracy son. All of the Tracys seated at the table turned to the doorway to varying effects. Seeing that Julie was nervously accompanying him, John placed a calming hand on Scott's shoulder and Emily soothingly rubbing a hand along Kate's arm, trying not to upset the younger woman.

"OK, before you say anything, and I can tell you guys know, yes, Julie is pregnant. But…"

"But, nothing Gordon Cooper Tracy!" Scott burst out. "You were raised better than this. We know that, well, urges are normal." Virgil rolled his eyes as Sarah tried not to giggle. "But responsibility to yourself and your partner was something that has been drilled into you since I caught you feeling up Becky Ann Carter behind the concession stand at the football field." Emily suddenly found her plate fascinating, not wanting to burst into laughter in the middle of a Scott Tracy rant. A quick kick to the knee for her husband guaranteed John's shared silence over their joint humor.

As Kate began to stand, ready to join in reading Gordon the riot act, the Tracy water baby held up a hand. "Hey, if I may…" Kate sat back down, pulling her husband next to her. The glare she gave the fourth Tracy son was clear to read – "you have one chance and one chance only". Gordon pulled Julie close to his side. "I realized I have been a horse's ass as it was so sweetly pointed out to me." The three older Tracy brothers looked at Kate who shrugged and shook her head. Julie smiled and pointed a finger to herself as Emily and Sarah giggled.

"But," Gordon continued. "I was not about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. I love Julie and I went after her and she is now where she belongs."

"Well," Virgil drawled, "you might want to plan your wedding before Parker finds out you got his only daughter preggers."

"Nope," Gordon grinned smugly.

"WHAT!" Scott blew up. "You get a nice, sweet girl pregnant – the daughter of one of this family's oldest friends pregnant – and you refuse to marry her?"

Julie responded quietly. "He already did."

Scott sat down suddenly, as the winds were taken out of his sails.

Gordon smiled, hugging Julie closer, before he held out her left hand to show a platinum and amethyst band on the ring finger. "We stopped in Vegas on the way back to the Island."

Julie solemnly asked, "Did you know you can get married by an Elvis impersonator in Las Vegas?"

The older brothers and their wives looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Gordon Tracy was back.

**_a/n - The humor, love and warmth is the most wonderful thing about the Tracys. And Gordon's sense of humor is truly warped, if his sense of honor is high. His older brothers have accepted this. Next - jeff, alan and Tin-Tin, then (gulp) gotta tell Parker... review... more soon._**


	15. Announcements

**Dislcaimer - I asked for Thunderbirds for my birthday. Got a giftcard for Wal-mart instead,**

**Chapter fifteen - Announcements**

Gordon entered the infirmary, quietly pulling Julie along behind him. Once the shock – and humor – had passed over their announcement, the brothers and their wives surrounded the couples, bestowing hugs and congratulations. Kate also added a mild threat to Gordon before hugging Julie close, her affection for the other woman obvious. The fourth Tracy son had leaned towards his brothers as the wives had hugged Julie, welcoming her to the family, and whispered to Scott, "Hey, big brother, you will protect me from your wife, won't you?"

Scott had grinned and responded, "Nope; I like sleeping in my own bed, thank you, little brother. Just treat your wife right, and Kate won't do a thing. But she feels very protective of that little gal, so you be good to her."

Gordon had smiled wistfully. "I love her, Scottie. I can't believe how much she means to me, how much I need her. It's almost scary. But at the same time, I don't think I have ever been happier."

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. Yeah, they knew what Gordon meant.

So now Gordon was down in the infirmary. There were two more family members they needed to tell. Oh, and Tin-Tin as well. Walking up to Alan's bed, Gordon smiled at his sister-in-law, before acknowledging his father with a nod. Picking up Alan's lax hand, Gordon rubbed a thumb along his brother's knuckles, before sitting down next to the bed. With his free hand, Gordon reached out to Julie, pulling her close. "Hiya, Sprout. So, still not ready to get out of bed, huh? Might just have a reason for you to – besides the fact that we are all still doing your chores. Julie and I got married. Pulled a John and eloped. Yeah, I know, he did classy, married at the American consulate in Auckland. But we got married in Vegas, by Elvis. Wait until you see the wedding pictures. The photographer was Marilyn Monroe and the music was provided by James Dean. Now, I know you were suppose to be my best man, but because of your kicking back here on the Island I had to settle for Diana Ross – and Diana really needs to get a better shaver, because she had the beginning of a five o'clock shadow."

Tin-Tin had gone from sadness to wide-eyed wonderment to a kind of mirth that no one on Tracy Island had seen in her since Alan was injured. A trembling smile graced her lips as she reached over to gently hug Gordon's shoulders. "Oh, Gordon, I am happy for you. But you should have waited. Parker and your father will be so disappointed you didn't have a wedding with all of us."

Gordon began to blush as Julie found the floor fascinating. "Actually, Parker is one of the reasons we eloped." Looking his father straight in the eye, Gordon stood tall, keeping one hand on his brother's while the other hand clasped Julie's hand, playing with the wedding ring he had given her a few hours earlier. "Dad, Julie and I, well, we are going to be giving you another grandchild in about eight months. If you are going to get mad at anyone, it should be me. I was the one who should have known better. But I don't regret our baby. I love Julie and I can't wait until the day our baby comes along. I feel alive and happy for the first time in six weeks. Funny, but the last time I felt this good was the last time I was standing and holding Julie's hand." Jeff had stood up and walked over to a desk, flipping through a folder that was on the surface.

Even as he looked at the papers in the folder, Jeff drew in a shaky breath. He wanted to yell at Gordon, furious at his second youngest son. Julie was Parker's daughter, a sweet, sheltered girl. He had no doubt who was the instigator. But…was Jeff really able to say _anything_?

"_No, Rocket Man, you can't cast a stone in this incident. Not unless you want chickens to come home to roost and peck you in the butt. He married her, didn't he? Now, you can either rejoice in another beautiful, clever daughter and a future grandchild, or you can alienate them both. And Gordon will need your support. He is, for all of his bravado, scared to death. His little brother, his biggest supporter and best friend, is in a coma. He has been dealing with guilt and pain for six weeks. Now he has found that he is having to be brave for Julie, has to be strong for her. He loves her very much but he is scared. And he is scared he won't be a good father."_

Jeff turned, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Gordon, can I ask you one thing? Are you sure? And before you go off, I asked John the same thing as well."

Gordon let go of both hands he was holding, walking up to his father. "Yes, Dad, I am sure. I was planning on proposing to Julie the same weekend that all this happened. Well, we would have ended up moving the wedding, but the results would have been the same. Julie and I are married, we are having a baby."

Nodding, Jeff looked over at Julie. "And I will ask you the same thing I asked Emily. Are you sure you are ready for this, that you will not regret your decision?"

Stepping up to Gordon, Julie put her arm around his waist and leaned into his form. "Yes, Mr. Tracy, I am sure. I would have never, ever, if I wasn't sure, if I didn't love Gordon with all my heart, do…Well, what we did. I was scared at the thought of bringing a child into the world without a father but I never regretted the knowledge that I was carrying Gordon's child. I saw the baby as the one light in a very long, dark tunnel." Julie stepped away from Gordon to face Jeff head-on. "I love Gordon, Mr. Tracy, I am proud to be his wife and I am thrilled to be carrying his child. So no, Mr. Tracy, I have no regrets and I am sure."

Jeff cocked his head. "In that case, I have only one thing to say." The Tracy father slowly began to smile. "Welcome to the family, Julie." As Jeff began to hug the younger woman, Tin-Tin stood up and hugged Gordon.

"Thanks Dad, Tin-Tin. We appreciate the support." Gordon smiled.

"You'll need it," Jeff commented wryly. "I don't suppose anyone has told Parker?"

Julie and Gordon turned to each other, shaken. "Gordon, I sent my father a message from work, telling him when I would be coming. And I should have been there several hours ago. When I didn't show, he – and Lady Penelope – would investigate, contact Ann-Marie. I refused to confirm or deny the pregnancy for her, but she was sure. And she was rather upset with Gordon. And she would probably relay all that to my father."

Gulping, Gordon turned to his father. "Dad, have you thought of upgrading the security system lately?"

Jeff smiled. "Son, I am sure Parker won't kill you – even if you did get his daughter pregnant before marriage. The marriage part will save your life." Walking back over to Alan, Jeff paused, looking back at his fun-loving son. "But if he punches your lights out, no one will blame him."

Tin-Tin and Julie laughed softly, Gordon grumbled and Jeff hid his humor at his son's dilemma, ignoring the whispered words, _"Just be glad I grew up in foster care and didn't have an outraged father. Now, you support our little miracle."_

Well, what would be would be. Jeff watched as Gordon moved to walk Julie to his room so she could lie down. As he followed his son and newest daughter-in-law moved into the hallway, Jeff missed the momentary tightness of Alan's face and the slightest motion of his left hand.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Arggh!" The man cried out from the darkened room. The woman ran in, clutching a weapon. "Sir, sir are you alright?"

"He is drawing strength from his family. I can not control him. He uses all of his energy to fight me, so much that he has none left to wake up but still… If any where to see past the grief and pain, they could share their mental strength. Especially his wife or father-in-law. If I can not command his mind soon, they will find a way to reach him. And I am finding this continued suffering of the Tracy family to be exquisite."

Red eyes glowed with fury. The window cracked at the compressed fury of the man's rage.

**_a/n - One thing Jeff can say to Parker : Kettleblack. At least Gordon married Julie. Let's see if that saves his nose. Ooh, and bad guy on the horizon. And thank you for putting me over 100 reviews. It was the bestest b-day present. CC_**


	16. Confrontations

**Disclaimer - hey, I made a bunch of origional characters, they are mine. But the Tracys - sigh - are not.**

**Chapter Sixteen – Confrontations**

Aloysius Parker was furious. He had sat across a restaurant with young Gordon Tracy, grateful beyond measure that the fourth Tracy son had reunited him with his precious Juliet. The next day they had sat side by side at Juliet's graduation, Parker's pride in his daughter obvious. He was also pleased with the attentions of Jeff Tracy's son. Gordon Tracy was always dedicated to his work and his family, and was the sort of the young man who he thought would be the perfect match for his little girl. But now he had discovered that his little angel was in the family way, and Gordon, the boy he had trusted, was the one responsible.

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was at a loss. She loved the Tracy boys, as much as if they were her own. She had been a part of their lives for more than a decade now. Any maternal inkling that she may have entertained on occasion had been satisfied by her ties to the Tracy family. Like Jeff, she had worried about his prankster son. Gordon had been so devastated when his girlfriend, Lisa, had been killed in a plane crash. But the boy had turned around when his "angel" had entered his life. And to discover that Julie Maxwell, the girl the Tracy family had taken to their hearts (not to mention had stolen Gordon's) was in fact the daughter who had been denied to Parker for more than twenty years. Lady P had been there the day Parker had attempted to convince his ex-wife to let him see his daughter. The woman had simply coldly reminded him that his parental rights had been terminated years earlier. But she had agreed to give Julie his contact information. As the date of the girl's eighteenth birthday had approached, Lady P had watched as Parker became more and more anxious, hoping his daughter would initiate contact. But when the date passed, each consecutive date seemed to break the stoic servant's heart a bit further. Not long after that, Alan Tracy became ill, nearly dying from a viral infection. Once they were able to (they couldn't visit at first due to Penny having a cold), they went to Tracy Island to help care for young Alan. Absorbing himself into the Tracy family seemed to sooth the hurt in Parker. But Lady Penelope knew it had never completely left him.

But then two months ago, Gordon Tracy had unexpectedly contacted Parker. He had decided to find his girlfriend's estranged biological father as a graduation surprise for the girl. Using contacts of his own father in the U.S. State Department, Gordon had broken through layers of red tape to find some long buried files. Cocking his head to the side, Gordon had asked, "So, Nosey, are you now or have you ever been a father to a little girl with ice blue eyes and caramel colored hair? Her name is Julie but she was born Juliet Parker in London England to Aloysius and Camille Parker twenty-two years ago. Sound familiar?" Gordon had been at a loss when the usually solemn man had burst into tears. Finding out that his daughter had never been given the information, that her cold-hearted mother had never told Juliet how desperately Parker had wanted to see his daughter had healed his broken heart.

"Parker, dear, don't you think you should listen to Gordon before you act. After all, if Juliet is encente, don't you think the more likely scenario is that he came after her to bring her back to the Island and inform his father? Jeff will not allow that kind of hank-panky to continue, so I am sure they will be getting married soon." Lady P attempted to comfort her long-time employee.

Parker whirled on his employer. "Begging your pardon, m'lady. But Gordon Tracy has taken advantage of my daughter and broken my trust. Further, he flew her off to the wrong island to deal with the wrong father. Juliet is my daughter and Master Gordon should be man enough to face me with the fact he has gotten my daughter in the family way." Seeing the concern on his employer's face, Parker tried to sooth her as he helped her back into the back of FAB-1. "Now, now m'lady. I'm not about to kill Master Gordon." Getting into the driver's seat, Parker pulled into the city traffic, "However," the outraged father muttered, "I am not beyond putting a few more injuries into the lad's medical file."

TBTBTBBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In the village of Akaroa, a redheaded woman sat hunched over a lap top. Tracing the activities of the Tracy family had been her all-consuming passion since she had escaped from prison five years earlier. She had been unable to secure her employer's freedom until six weeks ago. The British authorities still had not caught on to the fact that he simply hadn't been transferred. Hacking into their prisoner maintenance system, she had made it appear he had been moved from one prison to another. It would depend on your log-in location as to where the system had his current location. In truth, she had simply picked him up and left the country.

She was sure she could have arranged something much sooner if that muscle-bound idiot Mullion hadn't gotten himself killed in prison within months of their incarceration. The fool had never learned when to pick his fights.

But Transom had made it her responsibility to keep her employer alerted as to the doings of his mortal enemies, the Tracys. He had known when young Alan was kidnapped – it seemed the whole world, even those incarcerated had known when that shocking event occurred. It was during the trial and subsequent death of the kidnapper that her employer had realized destroying Alan would rip the heart of the Tracys into pieces. Transom had informed him of each marriage, each birth and each achievement added to the Tracy scorebook made them stronger, happier. Her employer had said that he needed to find a way to tear away the fabric that wove the Tracys so closely. This was why he was using his mental powers to keep Alan in a coma. The family would be weakened, and then they could attack.

Sensing more than hearing her employer enter the room, Transom looked up. "Sir, do you want to arrange another mission at this time for the Thunderbirds? If his father and brothers are not there, Alan would be more vulnerable."

The Hood sat down, looking out the window into the darkened street. "No. Jeff Tracy does not leave Alan at all. He has turned over all interests to his eldest son and daughter-in-law. It is a waste of our time and resources to try and lure them away." Lips pursed, the Hood mused deeply, "We must be patient Transom." Getting up, he looked over her shoulder at the computer screen. "Five sons, four daughters-in-law and five, soon to be six grandchildren; Jeff Tracy is blessed, isn't he? Too bad he will lose his blessed life soon, hmmm?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon swam another lap as the dawn began to kiss the shores of Tracy Island. Julie had woken almost an hour ago, sick to her stomach. Gordon had freaked out, running over to Emily and pulling the physician back over to the main house. Soothing the anxious father-to-be, Emily had gotten the girl back to bed after making her some herbal tea. "If the nausea doesn't subside or you have too much trouble keeping food down, I can give you a prescription, but it is usually best for the baby to ride out morning sickness."

"Em, are you sure?" The redheaded Tracy son asked.

Her blonde eyebrows almost reaching her hairline, Emily turned to her brother-in-law. "Gee, Gordon, if two pregnancies of my own, not to mention a medical degree and years of being a practicing physician aren't enough for you, I'd be happy to call in a specialist." Seeing Gordon ready to consider that option, Emily rolled her eyes and concentrated on her patient. "Now, Julie, until the morning sickness passes, I'm going to change your diet a bit. Lots of fruits, vegetables, hearty broths, things that will keep you well-fed but easy on the stomach. If I'm not around, go with what Onaha says."

Julie turned her head slightly on the pillow. "Do you leave the Island much?"

Emily sighed. "Normally, I am on the mainland two or three days a week, overseeing the clinic in Akaroa. But," she smiled sadly, picking up a picture of Gordon and Alan from the bedside stand, "things haven't been normal around here for a while." Suddenly standing, the physician nodded. "OK, young lady, back to sleep for you, the baby wants it and you need it. And Gordon?" He turned to her as Emily walked out of the room. "I want blood before you wake me before dawn again, got it?"

Once Julie had gotten back to sleep, Gordon found he couldn't. Slipping through the main house, he had checked on Tin-Tin, who was still asleep. Looking for his father, Gordon skipped the office or Jeff's suite, and went straight to the infirmary. Sure enough, Jeff was stretched out in a sleeper lounger near Alan's bed. Pulling the blanket over his father's chest, Gordon looked down at his sleeping parent. Jeff had put so much focus on _when _Alan would awaken, Gordon was sure he had never considered _if_ the youngest Tracy son would. His heart breaking once more at the sight of his comatose little brother, Gordon went out to the pool, trying to lose himself in the watery embrace once more.

So Gordon continued to cut through the water, finding comfort in the repeated actions as he always had. As much as Gordon loved Julie and couldn't wait until their baby came, he desperately wanted his little brother to wake up. Alan, Gordon was sure, was scared as well. Fire, floods or landslide were none as terrorizing as the thought of a tiny life, totally dependent on you. He still didn't know how John or Virgil did it. Scott, of course, had been doing it since their mother had died; the oldest Tracy son was as much a parent to his brothers, especially Alan, as Jeff Tracy. Having babies of his own, this was a natural extension for Scott. But Gordon and Alan were more use to being the babies than having babies. He wanted to share his joy and terror with Alan. Climbing out of the pool, Gordon began to towel off. He also wanted Alan to help him distract Parker. His father-in-law (though the man didn't know it yet) was not at home, nor was he answering his cell. They really needed to let the man know what was going on.

The pain was sudden and sharp. Gordon found himself flying back into the pool. Pushing himself back up to the surface, Gordon looked up to see a furious Parker glaring down at him. "Get y'self back out here, ya miscreant! I trusted you with my daughter, my only child and look what you went and done! Now get out here and face the music. I plan on delivering the Parker Haymaker right quick, I will." Pulling Gordon back out of the water, Parker delivered a quick blow to the stomach and pulled back to deliver another when three voices interrupted.

Lady Penelope and Jeff Tracy both cried out, "Parker!" at the same time as Julie screamed, "Papa, no!" But four of those present were distracted by Julie's short scream. Having been running down the stairs towards the pool area, Julie was just a few steps away when she lost her balance, tumbling the rest of the way down the stairs to land in a still heap at the bottom.

**_a/n - and you guys thought I was being so good about the cliffies. and so this is how Parker reacted... guilt session next. _**


	17. Anxious Moment

**Disclaimer - do not, will not, can not. Notty, ain't I?**

**Chapter seventeen – Anxious Moments**

Gordon sat quietly on the bench outside of the infirmary. In truth, he couldn't remember coming down here. Watching Julie fall, hearing her scream, seeing her lie there so small on the ground…Gordon sucked in his breath, trying not to break down in tears. He couldn't lose her. And he was scared that if she lost the baby, he would lose her anyways.

Parker sat on the other side of the bench. He couldn't look Gordon in the face. If he hadn't lost his temper, Julie would not have tried to rush down the stairs. She wouldn't be in the Tracy Island infirmary. If she lost her baby, Julie would never forgive her father. Parker would lose his daughter all over again.

Jeff Tracy stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He was worried about Gordon. Julie had whirled into his life, bringing joy and a sense of peace to his second youngest son. And he had seen how happy Gordon was with his coming child. Jeff could still recall the heart-stopping moment when he had received the call from his mother all those years ago, telling him that Lucy had been rushed to the hospital after a car accident. As he had made his way back from Japan, Jeff had repeatedly called. First he had been assured his other sons were alright. Then he learned Lucy was recovering and expected to be fine. But it was another week, long after Jeff had run into the hospital; before the doctors admitted that Gordon would make it after all, defying the odds. Gordon later defied odds after the hydrofoil crash. First he lived, and then he walked against all the medical professionals' expert opinions. Gordon was a survivor – Jeff could only hope his child was as well.

Penelope Creighton-Ward placed a manicured hand on Jeff Tracy's arm. When he placed a hand over hers, she knew he was thanking her silently for her continued support. A part of Penny would always love Jeff Tracy. But she had never been good at taking second place. And Jeff Tracy may have lost his wife nearly twenty years before, but Lucy Tracy had never lost her husband. Lady P knew that Jeff deeply loved all of his boys and was terrified of losing any of them. It was a contradiction of the man himself that he could be so protective of his sons but allow them to take the reigns of International Rescue.

Dr. Emily Tracy came out of the infirmary, ignoring everyone besides Gordon. Kneeling in front of her brother-in-law, Emily placed one hand on Gordon's leg while brushing his hair out of his face, a gesture similar to what she would do with Alan. "Gordy? Julie is awake. She's going to be OK."

Gulping, Gordon asked shakily, "A-and the baby?"

Emily smiled. "Well, what can I say? You athletes know how to take a fall. She has bruises on her arms, back and legs, but she managed to protect her stomach. If she had been further along…but luckily, Julie wasn't far along and both mother and child are going to be OK." Gordon stood up, clasping Emily's hands. Smiling at her brother-in-law, Emily nodded. "Go on, she's waiting for you." Gordon smiled and ran into the infirmary.

Once the doors swung shut behind the anxious father-to-be, Emily turned on the two grandfathers. "OK, united front time. Neither one of you gets to say anything to them; Parker, how far along was Julie's mother when you married her? Gordon didn't just marry Julie to claim his child – he loves her desperately. So back off. And Dad? John had to research you for one of his books, just like Alan had to for a high school paper. And both of your blonde sons can do the math. Scott was either a real big preemie or your first child was enroute before any vows were taken. So what? Julie is pregnant, Gordon is responsible and they are married. They are torn between being thrilled and absolute terror. They need your support. Now either give it or shut the hell up."

Emily whirled around and stomped back into the infirmary. Penny began to chuckle, as Jeff and Parker finally joined her. Emily was much like the Tracy son she had married: slow to anger, usually a calming influence but a wrathful fury if someone she loved was threatened.

"It could be worse," Jeff mused. Parker looked over at him, expectantly as the Tracy father continued. "That could have been Kate."

Penny laughed again at the pained expression on both men's faces – Kate really did have that effect on people.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"_Gordy! Gordon, c'mon man, can't someone hear me?" _Alan was trying desperately to wake up. He had heard his closest brother's voice. But Gordon wasn't talking to Alan. Julie – oh, no, Julie was in a nearby bed. What was wrong? Alan had heard his brother, knew that Gordon had married his girlfriend, and knew that she was pregnant. In the time that Alan had been lost in the darkness, he had heard bits and pieces of his family's life. He knew about all of the kids' milestone, about rescues, what his father had done with his car, and how scared Tin-Tin was at the idea of raising their baby without him.

"_Alan. No Alan, I am not about to allow you to return to your family. The pain they feel is magnificent. But it is a shadow of the agony I had suffered for years because of you and your family. The Tracys must suffer for their sins."_

"_Sins? What sins could we have committed to deserve what you have tried to do? First you tried to kill my entire family up on Thunderbird Five and then you try to ruin everything my father built, what my family sacrificed for in memory of my mother. And I have a life to get back to."_

"_Oh, yes, Alan I know. You set a track record in high school. You married my dear niece. You became a published author. You graduated from Harvard and are about to become a father. Oh, yes, Alan. I can see so much in your mind while you are weak like this. Why not surrender and let me in?"_

"_Never. I will never let you use me to harm my family."_

"_Alan, why must you suffer so much? Nearly dying in two separate fires, being kidnapped, shot, and so very ill. Even that nasty little car accident. Daddy could have killed you…"_

"_Listen, Hood, that accident wasn't Dad's fault. He was hit by a drunk driver. You were the one who tried to kill me just to hurt my father. My dad is a good man, but you can't comprehend how hard the choices he has to make, the choices all the Thunderbirds have had to make out in the field. A monster like you can never understand what it's like to put other people first."_

Alan pushed away his family's enemy once more. He had never wished so badly that he would have allowed his father-in-law to teach him to strengthen his mind. If he had then maybe Alan would have been able to push away the Hood. God, he wanted to wake up. He wanted to be with his family. They needed him and Alan needed to be with them.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Tin-Tin Tracy came down to the kitchen. The three older Tracy sons were gathered there, as were Kate, Sarah and the children. Going over to her mother, she kissed the older woman's cheek and gave her father a quick hug. Looking around, Tin-Tin asked, "Are Emily and Gordon with Alan? Where's Julie?"

Kate, who had been feeding little Keith, picked the baby up for a quick cuddle. "Julie took a fall a little while ago. Emily is looking her over now."

Tin-Tin looked pale. "What happened?"

Sarah looked up from Jason reading next to her. "Parker showed up," she remarked wryly. "He expressed his unhappiness over certain details."

John cuddled his daughter and translated, "He punched Gordon in the face and knocked him into the pool."

Jeff walked into the kitchen. "And he regrets it. Parker now knows that Gordon loves his daughter and will be a good husband. Julie is tired and Parker and Penny have gone to get some rest as well. Gordon is with Julie now and she and the baby are going to be fine."

Smiling at the sigh of relief that met his announcement, Jeff gave Tin-Tin a one-armed hug. "Gordy is down with Alan and Julie, so what do you say we have some breakfast, before we visit Alan?"

Tin-Tin smiled at her father-in-law, trying to relax for his sake. But her back had been hurting since yesterday; the stress was getting to her. She stepped towards the table and then stumbled, reaching out to grab the table as pain tore through her stomach. Jeff grabbed his youngest daughter-in-law around the waist. Onaha moved quickly to her daughter's side. "Daughter, what is it?"

Tears filled the young woman's eyes. "Mom, I think it's the baby." Looking desperately at Jeff, she begged her father-in-law, "Please, don't let anything happen to my baby, she's all I have of Alan. I can't lose them both." The Tracy sons picked up the children to get them all out of the way. Kate ran down to the infirmary to give Emily the heads-up as Sarah and Jeff guided Tin-Tin to the help the young woman needed. Onaha clutched at her husband's hand, following behind their only child. With her husband in a coma, they knew their daughter had been living for her unborn child. If anything happened to the baby, they were afraid of what this would do to their daughter.

**_a/n - OK, so Julie and her baby are OK, what about Tin-Tin and HER baby. I am NOT mean! Just give me a moment... Or a day or so... Oh, and big thanks to Moonlightbear for her great "Alan's POV " suggestion and to Sam1... for EVERYTHING! CC_**


	18. Out of the Darkness

**Disclaimer - No (Can you tell when I am in a hurry?)**

**Chapter 18 – Out of the Darkness**

Gordon Tracy was seated by his wife, holding her hand and playing with a stray curl. "God, Julie, I was so scared when I saw you fall. Are you sure you are OK?"

Looking over her husband's shoulder, Julie had to bite her lip to avoid giggling at the look Emily shot at Gordon. The physician was checking Alan's vitals again, frowning. Avoiding Gordon's question, Julie asked one of her own. "Emily, is anything wrong?"

"With you or with Alan?"

Julie smiled tremulously. "Either, both, ummm…"

Emily set down her data pad, and walked over to Julie. "Honey, I promise you. Both you and the baby are fine. Alan, well, his vitals had seemed to indicate a little while ago that he was waking up. But, all the signs seem to have reversed themselves again. I am considering talking to Dad about taking Alan to Cedar-Sinai, to talk with a neurosurgeon there. It may mean an invasive procedure, but something just isn't right."

Before Gordon could express his opinion on that option, Kate burst into the room. "Em! It's Tin-Tin! Dad is bringing her down now; we think she may be in labor." Emily nodded to Kate and began to place supplies near a separate bed, even as Kate moved to put a privacy screen around Julie's bed. The Tracys were concerned – if Tin-Tin was in labor, she was almost a month early.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"OK, Tin, everything looks good, now just breathe like we learned it." Emily was trying to remain calm but she could feel the tension both in the sickroom and emanating from the hall outside. With Alan still in his coma, she knew how important this baby was to everyone who loved him.

"Emily, what's wrong with the baby? I did everything I was supposed to, didn't I?" Sarah looked over at Emily, as both women's hearts broke for the younger woman.

Sarah wiped her sister-in-law's face and gripped her hand. "Oh, Tin, honey, of course you did. But you forget whose baby this is. I have known Alan Tracy since he was in diapers and that boy always had only one speed – fast. So should we be at all surprised that his daughter wants to enter the world early? Alan never did know what patience was." Her auburn hair fell forward as Sarah gave Tin-Tin a one armed hug. "Hey, you never told us, what is the baby's name going to be?"

Tin-Tin gritted her teeth through the pain before answering. "I had several choices but Alan only had one. So I guess I will go with what Alan wanted. Samantha Katherine Tracy. An S for Scott and then, of course, for Kate."

Emily smiled at that. "Scott and Kate will love that."

Smiling through tears, Tin-Tin nodded. "And Alan had suggested Gordon and Julie for godparents. He said if that didn't get Gordo to propose, nothing would." All three women smiled at the chuckle they heard from Gordon behind the curtain, Julie amazingly sleeping through the drama.

Checking on the progress, Emily nodded. "OK, Tin-Tin. One last big push and I think we will have a baby."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Somewhere, lost in the darkness, Alan could hear his wife cry out his name. As the Hood tried to draw him back, Alan felt another mind touching his. But while the Hood brought coldness and pain, keeping him in the darkness, this new presence brought with it light, love and warmth. Someone was reaching out to him and Alan latched onto it with the strength that can only be born in our most desperate of moments.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily smiled at the squirming baby in her hands. "Hey, Samantha, well you have quite a vocal range there. You are definitely Alan's daughter."

Tears filling her eyes, Sarah watched as Emily cleaned off the newborn. "Oh, Tin-Tin, she looks just like Alan did as a baby."

"Really, she does? Can I hold her, Emily?" Tin-Tin tried to sit up more, anxious to see her baby.

"One second, Tin-Tin." Wrapping the baby in a small blanket she kept down there for using with the children, Emily handed the infant to the anxious mother. "She's a little on the small size, but her lungs sound good and her reflexes are excellent. Babies come when they are ready and I guess Samantha here was ready."

Gordon peeked around the curtain. "Can I come out now, ladies? I want to see my newest niece."

Tin-Tin laughed, tears still falling. She was torn between the joy of holding her strong, healthy and beautiful daughter and heartbroken that her child's father wasn't with her to share the joy. Technically, Alan was physically there, Emily having placed Tin-Tin in the bed next to Alan but the Tracy son she married to was still in his coma and was denied the wonder of seeing their perfect, delicate baby. Smiling up at Gordon, she motioned to the second youngest Tracy son. "Come meet your goddaughter, Gordon."

Jumping up, Gordon moved over to the bed, taking his goddaughter into his arms. Turning to his little brother, Gordon gently placed the baby next to his brother's face. "Hey Al, you can be a pain, but you sure know how to make a pretty baby girl." Gordon smiled at the baby, watching as Samantha flailed a tiny hand, as if searching for something. His smile grew wider as Samantha managed to place a tiny hand to her father's face. "Hey, Sammie, you telling your Daddy to wake up?"

"Samantha." The room froze at the whispered word. Reluctant to hope, the Tracys slowly looked over at Alan's face. Bright blue eyes smiled at his wife, before returning to watch his daughter again. "Thank you, Samantha. Thank you for helping Daddy."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Dad!" Jeff froze in the middle of talking to Kyrano, both men worried sick about Tin-Tin and the baby she was trying to bring into the world. Gordon ran into the hall, ignoring the other family members who either were waiting there, or who had come running at his cry. Breathless, the redheaded Tracy son bobbed his head, trying to catch his breath.

"Gordon, what is it? Is Tin-Tin alright? Is the baby…?" Jeff couldn't say the words, after more than six weeks of worrying over Alan, they couldn't be losing Alan's child.

Gulping, Gordon shook his head. "Nah. Tin and the baby are fine." Shaking his head as if to straighten out his thoughts, Gordon refocused his direction. "Dad, its Alan. You gotta get in there."

Pale, Jeff ran into the infirmary, terrified. He stopped in shock at the sight before him: Alan and Tin-Tin's beds had been pushed together and the couple had their new born daughter cuddled between them. Alan slowly raised his head, exhaustion evident but happiness shining through. "Hey, Dad," he softly said, echoing Scott's words at Jason's birth, "look what we did."

**_a/n Like I said before, sometimes Alan tries a little too hard to be just like Scott. Snicker. Well, the Hood's worst fear came to play. Someone with psi-abilities reached out with her mind to him... Samantha wasn't distracted by her emotions as much as the others were. OK, happier ending, now to get to the good stuff. CC_**


	19. Threat Assessment

**Disclaimer - Don't own, not mine, STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!**

**Chapter 19 – Threat Assessment**

Emily Tracy was smiling. It felt as if she could do nothing else today. Everything in the Tracys' world, while if not perfect, was as close as heaven seemed to allow. Now that everything was quite and everyone had gone to seek a quiet moment, she could still remember the actions of the balance of the family after Jeff had run into the infirmary; sure that Alan had taken a turn for the worse, even as his baby girl had been born. Instead, the youngest Tracy son had awakened from his coma and was now lying back, his bed having been moved next to his wife's, their baby secure between them.

Jeff had made his way towards his son on suddenly weak legs before stopping just shy of the bed where his son had lain for almost six weeks. "A-Alan? God, if I am dreaming…"

Alan had smiled at his father. "Dad, I am back, I promise." Looking down at his baby and over at his wife, he had become very solemn. "But I do need to talk to you and Kyrano. I…I don't know…I mean, I can't be sure…" Before Alan could continue, his brothers, led by a returning Gordon, dashed in with Kate trailing behind. Each of the three older Tracy brothers had been holding their youngest child (in Virgil's case, his only child), while Jason and Elizabeth had walked in after Kate, wide-eyed in fascination. Placing the younger children in the playpen Emily kept by her desk, the older sons had stood by in shock at the sight of their suddenly conscious little brother. Gordon had gone back to Julie, sitting on her bed as they cuddled, both relieved at the turn of events. Even Kate had been standing still, even as Sarah approached her to place a comforting arm around the shoulders that had borne so much of the pain and stress of the Tracys for the last six weeks. To everyone's humor, it had been the next generation of Thunderbirds who had taken the lead.

Walking up to his Uncle Alan's bed, Jason Tracy had turned to his cousin and nudged the little girl. "Hey, Lizzie, you're not the only girl now. Nyah-Nyah."

The dirty look the "Tracy Princess" had given her only older cousin brought laughter to the infirmary. Jason had annoyed the little girl more with calling her something other than Elizabeth (which only her precious Daddy could do, as he called her Little Bit), than challenging her favored position as the only – until now – Tracy granddaughter. But with tears of joy gathered in her eyes, Emily had knelt down beside her daughter and smiled. "Elizabeth, Samantha here is going to need her big cousin. Remember, the boys still outnumber the two of you."

The mischievous grin on Elizabeth's face was pure Tracy as she leaned over to the baby. "Samantha, don't worry. I can show you how to deal with dumb boys." Looking guiltily around at her father, uncles and grandfather, she whispered, "But only calls the cousins that OK?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily smiled as she sat at the desk, recalling the family's humor and joy, restored from the gloom that had consumed Tracy Island since Alan's accident. But looking at Alan, quietly talking to his father and father-in-law, Emily felt a drop of fear trickle down her spine. She didn't know what they were talking about, but all of them had a look in common: that of a person whose darkest demon had resurfaced from the pits of hell.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Dad, I know it sounds crazy, but for more than a month, I have been trying to wake up. But every time I would get close to waking up, The Hood would pull me back. He kept it up the whole time. I would hear you guys, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't. All my strength seemed to be going to fighting the Hood. It would have been so easy to give in, to let him overwhelm me but the only thing that allowed me to fight him was that I knew I had to stop him, or at least slow him down." Looking over at his sleeping wife, Alan placed his hand on his daughter, secure in her maternal grandfather's arms. "Kyrano, he kept saying that Tin-Tin's and your fears were blinding you, stopping you from seeing what was wrong. That Tin was afraid of losing me and your fear for her well-being – and mine – made it impossible for you to see what he was doing."

Jeff shook his head, wanting to deny the possibility of the monster that nearly destroyed his family being in a position to harm them again. "Alan, The Hood is in prison in England. If he hasn't been able to go after us before, why do you think he could get to you now?"

Kyrano nodded, "Alan, my brother would have to be far closer to you physically in order to attack your mind. If he could not strike at you when you were ill in Massachusetts while at Wharton's, why should he be able to get to you here? It is too great a distance."

Kate ran into the infirmary, trying to get her breath back. Penny came in behind her, at a far more dignified pace. "Jeff, we have some bad news. Apparently, the Hood has escaped."

Nodding, Kate looked at her father-in-law. "Dad, I hacked – I mean, I accessed the computer system for the British Corrections Department. According to their records, The Hood was transferred from Coldcrest Prison six weeks ago to Eggars Prison for health reasons. Except the records for Eggars Prison say that at the last minute, he was actually transferred to Bennington Prison. But they know nothing about it."

Penny looked worried as she added, "And the physician who oversaw the transfer was a redheaded woman with glasses." Looking down, she confessed to the worried men, "I was informed five years ago that Transom had escaped from prison, but I thought with the Hood still behind bars, she was harmless. Apparently, she was simply biding her time until the perfect moment to help The Hood escape."

Alan placed a shaking hand on his sleeping daughter. "So The Hood and Transom have escaped? In theory, they could be close. Close enough to cause some harm, wouldn't you say?"

Kyrano looked at his employer and the young man who was a son to both of them before reluctantly nodding.

Jeff looked puzzled for a moment. "What about Mullion? Did he escape as well?"

Penny shook her head. "No, Mullion died in prison."

Kate smirked at that. "Yeah, apparently The Hood's muscle learned the hard way not to make fun of the wrong person in lock-up. He may have been big but he wasn't big enough to avoid a shank to the gut. At least we won't have to worry about him."

Alan leaned back against the pillow. "Kate, he was always the least of our worries. I am a lot more afraid of someone who can hack into your computers or a mad monster who can hack into your mind than a muscle bound idiot who just wants to hack you to pieces."

Frowning at that, Kate commented, "Kiddo, one of us needs some sleep and I think it may be me. That actually made sense."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In Akaroa, The Hood sat in the small house, furious at the turn of events. Apparently, Alan and Tin-Tin Tracy's daughter – his great-niece and Jeff Tracy's newest grandchild – had been born. The baby had inherited the sensitive mind of both her parents and the pure, strong potential of the child had reached out to her father. With her first breathes, the child had pulled her father from the darkness and back to his family.

Angrily, he began to call to Transom, to tell her that she needed to pack, that they would leave. Stopping himself, The Hood realized that he could still tear the heart out the family. It would take patience, stealth and cunning, but he knew what he must do. He simply had to await the perfect moment.

**_a/n - OK, Alan is awake, the Hood is ticked and the other Island residents are starting to find out about the threat. And I think Elizabeth is spending too much time with her aunties, because I can't see Emily saying something like that. However, my daughter (an only granddaughter) said something similar years ago. I made up the names of all the British Prisons and the Prison System department. But who knows, in the future they may all exist - NOT. And yeah, I killed off someone else. But I always disliked Mullion. In the next chapter, more Tracys find out about the threat. Then, well, we will see. Thanks as always to my awesome Beta Sam1. And review, review, review... CC_**


	20. Night Terrors

**I of course, do not own the Thunderbirds, but I am very excited because this is officially now my most reviewed story to date. Woo-HOO!!**

**Chapter 20 - Night Terrors**

Scott Tracy watched his two sons, the boys having fallen asleep waiting for Kate to come back from the main house. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He knew something was dreadfully wrong from the moment Alan had pulled their father aside, having waited until Tin-Tin had fallen asleep. He had known something was wrong when his father had called Kate and Lady P over only for the two women to head out to Jeff's study for "research". Jeff had then instructed his three oldest sons to "head back to your own villas with the kids, I'll go over everything later." Sarah and Gordon had likewise gone up to Gordon's suite with Julie, her concerned father following behind. Scott looked back over at the main house across the way. What could Alan have to say to their father that had Jeff Tracy immediately headed into warrior mode?

Turning back to watch his sleeping children, Scott nearly missed Kate quietly slipping through the door. Looking up, he asked his question without saying a word.

"Your dad will explain everything soon enough Scott." Kate whispered, not wanting to awaken the two boys asleep on the couch. Picking up DJ, she motioned for Scott to do likewise with Jason. As she lay her youngest in his toddler bed, tears filled her eyes as she brushed his baby fine curls away from his face. "Don't worry baby, Mommy and Daddy will keep the monsters away. I promise." Unconsciously fingering the scar on the back of her neck – proof of her own run-in with a monster as a child – Katherine Eppes Tracy was desperately afraid that her promise was one she couldn't keep.

Having already settled Jason in his bed, Scott was watching his wife as she stood up and turned away from their sleeping toddler. He had seen her touching the spot where he knew a bullet had torn into the neck of a nine-year-old girl. While Kate hid the wound from most people, seeing it as a weakness, Scott had always seen it as proof of the amazingly strong woman he had been blessed to find as a soul mate. Guiding a shaken Kate into their own room, Scott helped her to sit on the bed before pulling her into his arms. "Katie, baby, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Shaking her head, Kate looked up at her husband, marveling at how much she still loved this man. "No, but you may feel that way. Scott, the Hood is back. He apparently escaped nearly two months ago. He's been mentally attacking Alan; it's why the Kid couldn't wake up. And Kyrano says for him to be attacking Alan in that way, he would have to be close. Not necessarily on the Island, but close none the less." Tears filled her brown eyes as she leaned into her husband. "I wasn't suppose to tell you all that. Some fed I am."

Smiling despite his fear, the oldest Tracy son held his wife a little tighter. "Kate, first off, you aren't a fed anymore. What you are is a wife, a mother and a sister to my brothers and their wives. You just found out that a man you know tried to kill our family once is on the loose and has made it clear with his actions that he plans on trying again. I'm sure," he added comfortingly, touching the scar on the back of her neck, "that you dad was scared of monsters coming after his family and that when he knew the monsters were real – worse, close by – it only made it worse."

"I didn't think daddies cried."

Scott looked puzzled at his wife until she looked up at him. "My dad cried that day. He was so scared. And I can remember him holding me until the ambulance came. Dad was still crying. He was angry at himself as well. He hadn't protected his baby. Scott what if we can't protect our babies? The Hood isn't going to care that the children are all babies. Jason is the oldest and he's only five. Samantha is just hours old. But he'll be seeing them as Tracys, as his enemies. God, Scott, what will happen to our babies?"

Kate began to cry and Scott just held her closer. It was only when she felt the moistness dripping onto the scar on her neck – still visible with her ebony hair pulled to the side – did she realized that her husband was crying out his fears as well. Tears were acceptable, she knew, when monsters came out of the dark holes that you put them in.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Tracy walked over to the home she shared with her husband of five years. Slipping into the darkened villa, she made her way through the silent house until she found what she was looking for. Smiling, she looked down at John, asleep in the moonlight, with their two children cuddled up close to them. The lunar light glistened off of their golden locks, making them look in her mind like so many angels. Picking up Keith first, followed by Elizabeth, the physician settled both of her children in their respective rooms. Changing into a light nightgown, Emily slipped into bed with her husband, sighing when he pulled her into his arms even in his sleep. Thinking of what she had heard the others discussing in the infirmary, she considered waking John up but decided against it. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the nightmares he had suffered, ones that Emily had helped him conquer. How do you tell the man you love, that the monster that had caused his terror, the source of his fears, had returned? And how can you make sure that terror never darkens your own children's dreams? Tomorrow would be soon enough to face the horrors that had haunted them once before.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy knew he should be sleeping. He had been blessed with two miracles on this day. His baby, his youngest son, Alan, was awake after six weeks in a coma. Alan had awakened just as his own daughter, Jeff's newest grandchild, had been born. But with the joy of Samantha's birth came the unsettling news – the Hood was back. The mad man who had once tried to snuff out Jeff and his four oldest sons on Thunderbird Five had escaped from prison. The monster who had once tried to murder a then fourteen-year-old Alan, just to hurt Jeff, was free. The knowledge that it was the Hood who had kept Alan, using his mental powers, in the coma for more than a month, struck at Jeff's very soul.

Standing in the doorway of the infirmary, Jeff watched as Alan, Tin-Tin and baby Samantha slept. Alan no longer slept with the quiet simplicity he once had. Repeatedly, he started in his sleep, as if a monster was after him in his dreams. Bitterly, Jeff realized that a monster probably did haunt his son's dreams. But Tin-Tin would lay a hand on Alan as she slept or baby Sam would coo in her sleep and Alan would once more fall silent. A reluctant smile came to the Tracy patriarch's face as he watched the family Alan had made comfort him much as the family he had been born to always had.

"Dad?" Jeff started as his second-youngest called softly to him. Gordon placed a hand on his father's arm and pulled at him gently. "Dad, they'll be fine. You need a good nights sleep."

"Gordon, I can't, I…"

"He's not coming tonight." Jeff looked startled as Gordon smiled bitterly. "Parker and Lady P thought I was asleep. They sent Sarah back over to Virgil, and then proceeded to talk about the Hood. After they went to their own beds, I decided to make sure you found yours. We're going to need to be on top of our game Dad. He's already worn us down by harming Alan. And yes, I know about that part, weird as it is. But we have always found our strength in family and it is the one thing the Hood can never beat."

Placing an arm around his second-youngest son's shoulders, Jeff allowed himself to be led away. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"I had a great example," Gordon joked. Suddenly serious, the prankster Tracy looked at his father. "Dad, am I going to be OK? I mean, I don't know if I am ready to be a father."

Jeff smiled. "I thought the same thing when your mother was carrying Scott. But I knew I could because I had a great example. I hope you can feel the same way."

Gordon nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can." He did his best to hide his smile as he continued. "Scott is a lot to live up to though." Snickering at the look his father gave him, Gordon left Jeff at the doorway to his suite before making his way to his own. Regardless of what he told his father, Gordon would feel better if he were watching over his wife and unborn child himself. Until the Hood was no longer a threat to their family, he doubted any of the Tracys would be able to sleep peacefully again.

**_a/n - The Tracys are going to have to deal with this, but no one said it was going to be easy. We'll be getting back to the Hood and Transom shortly. Thanks for keeping up with the rollercoaster ride. Oh, and if you are curious about the scar on Kate's neck, and you haven't read my earlier stories (or just forgot) Kate explained how it happened in my second story "Understanding". - CC_**


	21. Normalacy  What a Concept!

**Disclaimer - Not mine, wishing won't make it so...**

**Chapter 21 – Normalcy – What a Concept**

Sarah Woodbury Tracy looked at the children playing in the kiddie pool the older Tracy boys had set up near their houses. Smaller, they could place a lid over it when not in use and it satisfied the children. The gate from their shared front yards to the pool area of the main house now had an electronic lock with thumbprint recognition that Brains had designed after DJ had fallen in the pool last Christmas Eve. Looking past the children, she could see where Dad was setting up a house for Gordon and Julie. The forth – and last villa, given the space – was almost ready. Secretly, the older Tracy sons were amused that while Alan had been married much longer than Gordon and his child was already here, it was Gordon Jeff had built the house for. But Kate had explained her reasoning that Dad was smarter than them all. "OK, you guys lived with Gordon for years. Alan may be hot-tempered at times but at least he won't play practical jokes on you at every turn. Which one would you rather have living with you?"

Smiling, Sarah watched as Jason held onto his cousin, Michael, while Elizabeth watched over DJ. Keith and Samantha, now nine- and two-months-old respectively, babbled together from their swing seats nearby. Sarah was so fascinated by the children, still so innocent, that she was startled when Emily walked up behind her and spoke.

"What are you doing here with the kids, Sarah? I thought you were supposed to be on Command and Control today?" Emily almost laughed at the way Sarah jumped but knew that would be cruel. The Tracys were all on edge ever since they realized that the Hood was free and had issued his declaration of war on the family. While Sarah, Kate and Emily had not been around when the villain had first attacked, they each had dealt with the fallout. Emily had dealt with the nightmares her husband had silently suffered for almost two years, and Kate had met the family a little more than six months after the Event (as it was so politely called by Kyrano) when they were all still dealing with the fall-out.

"Tin-Tin wanted to run Command and Control, and with Kate and Julie in New York for Tracy Enterprises, I said I would take the kids. Tin is anxious with Alan on his first mission since the accident. She felt better working Control and I can't blame her. You know that is the reason Dad insisted on going with the boys."

Emily smiled weakly. She knew Jeff was worried about Alan, that he was afraid for all of his sons, daughters-in-law and grandchildren. The Hood wanted nothing more than destroy the entire family. Looking up at the sky, she thanked the heavens that Dad Tracy had decided, after the Hackenbackers came back to earth, that they would use the remote communications system International Rescue had designed after the Hood's first attack. "Did Virgil tell you Dad is thinking about using the remote system on a regular basis, at least for Christmas?" Sarah nodded, as Emily continued. "The Hackenbackers said they still want to go "on sabbatical" – Sarah laughed when Emily made air quotations – "for a few weeks each summer, but with Fermat and Ellen getting married next month, Fermat doesn't think it would be fair to his wife or any children they have to miss the holiday. But Dad also wants his grandchildren not to be deprived of their fathers – or mothers at Christmas." Emily adjusted her words, thinking of the other Tracy daughters-in-law, who occasionally worked the space station as well.

Nodding, Sarah acknowledged what Virgil had excitedly discussed with her the night before. She knew how relieved all the brothers – and their wives – had been when Jeff had decided it was simply too risky for any of the Thunderbirds to be up on Five by themselves, that even using Three was too much of a chance and opened them up to vulnerability that could easily be exploited by the Hood.

Deciding a change of subject was needed, Sarah instead asked, "So, was everything OK at the clinic today?"

Emily knew what Sarah was trying to do, she was far too intelligent not to know, but she let herself be guided into the conversation. It was easier to discuss the rotation of visiting physicians and supplies needed than it was to accept that the monster they assured their children wasn't in the closet was still close by – and poised to strike.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Flying back from Manhattan, Kate looked over at Julie. The girl was a natural in business, and her sweet personality had most people bending of backwards to help in any way they could. Kate took care of anyone else. Smiling, Kate watched as the younger woman went over the data before their arrival back on the Island. Julie's hair kept escaping the clasp that she used to pull it back and it would bounce against her face as she reviewed her facts. Julie was so worried that Jeff would not approve of the project that had been "her baby". But Kate was sure Jeff would support the project in full - and not just because Julie was pregnant with his next grandchild (because that had never worked for Kate). During the three weeks between Julie marrying Gordon (and her fall the next day) and Emily clearing her to go back to work, Julie had spent the time researching the project she was now trying to initiate.

Looking up from what she had been doing, Julie wrinkled her nose. "Kate, what did Ann-Marie mean about you paving the way for me? There were other women working in that department even before you started there."

"Yeah, but none named Tracy." Kate frowned. "There were people who actually said – not implied, mind you – but flat out said that Dad had created the job for me. Forget that I was highly skilled and more than capable at my job. I had married Scott and so the job must be a made-up position. Emily and Sarah work for the Charity Clinic, so no one minds that, and Tin-Tin was going to college right after she married Alan. She's been married to Alan long enough that no one would notice, but Tin prefers to stay on the Island, and Brains is happy for the help, especially with Fermat taking that TA position at Cal-Sci." Kate smiled at that. Her family had really taken the younger Hackenbacker under their wing. Charlie Eppes had become something of an idol to Fermat so no one was really surprised when he stated his intent to become an academic as well. Of course, Fermat solving P vs. nP had assured that Cal-Sci would be anxious to keep Fermat as well. The formerly impossible to solve math problem had been something of a family joke over the year so when Uncle Charlie's protégé had solved it, the older man had jokingly grumbled that Fermat had only solved it because Charlie had given him a head start.

Pulling herself from her musings, Kate attempted to answer the original question. "I've worked there more than six years now. I have worked hard to earn the respect of the others at Tracy Enterprises. So now they will know that Dad would never give a job to one of the family based on last name. It won't hurt that you worked there for almost a year before you married Gordon. Also, Gordon was never as involved at Tracy Enterprises as Scott. So since he was more behind the scenes than his older brothers, there is a difference there. And finally, you are simply a much nicer person than I am."

Julie's eyes widened at the last statement until she saw the wicked grin on the oldest Tracy daughter-in-law. "Kate," she groaned, annoyed at herself for falling for her sister-in-law's dry wit. Then again, Julie thought, she had heard stories…

Changing the subject, Julie watched Kate's face as the other woman prepared for landing in Auckland. They had promised Emily that they would pick up some supplies that Mercy General Hospital had agreed to leave at the airport. Then they could leave the supplies at the clinic in Akaroa before heading for home. Frankly, both women just wanted to see the landing lights on Tracy Island.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy leaned back in his seat on Thunderbird Two, smiling at his brother Gordon. "Man, it feels good to be back in the field. I missed that."

Jeff overheard his youngest, smiling at the enthusiasm that Alan was exhibiting after the first rescue he had been on since Spring Break. Frankly, it was only Jeff's third rescue since the father had left for Boston after getting that horrible call from Gordon that Alan had been injured and rushed to the hospital. Alan had actually been working Command and Control for the last two weeks, after getting the all clear from a neurologist in Auckland. In normal circumstances, Jeff might have been willing to allow Alan back sooner. But with the Hood on the loose, Jeff wanted to make sure all of the Thunderbirds were at the top of their game.

Gordon grinned back at his only younger brother. "Gee, Al, with Sammie fussing at two in the morning, I thought you'd be more anxious to sleep in."

Shaking his head, the blonde merely smiled. "Just wait Gordy. Geez, Julie is already showing. Maybe you'll have twins."

Virgil turned from his pilot's seat, frowning at his youngest brother. "Sprout, that is not even funny. The thought of Gordon reproducing is bad enough. Two of his spawn at once is dangerous to all of our mental health."

Jeff and Alan merely laughed at the annoyed look Gordon gave the middle Tracy son. Even with the added pressure of knowing that the Hood was out there, the family still found joy and humor in life. If they didn't, the Hood would have already won.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate confirmed to Tracy Island that she was ten miles out and would be looking for landing instructions shortly. Julie shared a smile with her sister-in-law when Tin-Tin told them their husbands were on their way back from "family business" with "all negotiations being successful". Rubbing the slight bump that indicated where her unborn child lay, Julie turned back to Kate. "Kate, can I ask you something?" At Kate's nod, Julie continued. "Do you have any idea of what the Hood will do? I know, dumb question, but I keep feeling like we are waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Smiling at the younger woman, Kate gave a small chuckle, shaking her head. "Julie, trust me, as a veteran of several long stake-outs, this is nothing. Now, sit back, relax and return your tray table to their upright positions."

Julie had begun to chuckle, only to stop when she saw the look on Kate's face. "Kate, is something wrong?" When Kate nodded tightly, beginning a distress call back to Tracy Island, Julie leaned back in her seat and began to pray. Even when Kate told her to "assume the crash position", Julie continued to pray as Sister Therese had taught her. Even as the ocean came up to meet the small plane, Julie prayed, _"Please, God, I do not ask for myself. But I do ask for mercy for my baby. Please, Kate and I want to go home to our family. Stay with us, Our Lord._"

**_a/n - well, I didn't put Alan in danger, hmmm? the family is on edge... hold onto your seats. And isn't it nice that Jeff is putting the family first when it comes to their safety and stuff with Five. More on that next chapter. Oh, and the boys find out the trouble Kate and Julie are in. Now, be nice and Thanks to Sam1 - my overworked, overstressed and underappreciated (by everyone else) Beta and all-around sounding board... - CC_**


	22. Rescue Time

**Disclaimer - Anybody know if you can max out on disclaimers?**

**Chapter 22 – Rescue Time**

John Tracy was co-piloting Thunderbird One, Jeff having decided that his second son, being home for an extended period, should get some practice time on One and had even run Command and Control on the rescue. "You know Scott, today for me was pretty much business as usual."

Looking down at his controls, Scott grunted before asking, "How so, John?"

Grinning, John answered, "I ran the machines, told you guys what to do and kept clean."

Scott gave a quick burst of laughter, then replied, "Admit it John, you miss Five."

Suddenly, John looked solemn. "Yeah, I do. But I like some of the changes Dad is suggesting once the Hood is under control. All of us down at Christmas will be great, even if it is only for a few days. And Dad is even considering a two week alternates. I mean, I think I have proved in the last two months I can do any other job for International Rescue and I have been getting really excited working on that new telescope project for Tracy Enterprises. Being down for only one week of every four meant that it was hard to work for both family businesses, and let's face it – with all five sons, plus Kate and Sarah, we'd only have to be up there for a few times each year and that means we can each spend more time with the families."

Scott frowned. "Yeah, Kate says she can't wait to go back up. Between Tracy Enterprises, the boys and everything else she has on her plate, she has come to enjoy going up on Five. She can catch up on her reading, if nothing else."

John snickered, "So, heading up to the station gives Kate a break? What does that say?"

Grinning, Scott simply answered, "How does Emily welcome you home once a month?"

Both brothers smiled at the fact that no matter which spouse was up on Thunderbird Five, the welcome home always made it worth it. Making their own families was making the Tracy Family stronger as a whole.

Suddenly, Tin-Tin's voice broke in on the lighter moment. "Base to International Rescue – Thunderbird One, do you read me?"

John flipped on the microphone. "Thunderbird One here, Base, we copy."

"John, there is a rescue enroute to base and time is a critical factor. No way to get civilian rescue there in time." Tin-Tin's voice was calm but there was an underlying thread of fear.

Scott had opened communications between One, Two and Base so that Virgil would know where to follow them to. "Any details, Base?"

"A small commuter plane, pilot and passenger, emergency landing, approximately ten minutes from land, departed New Zealand about twenty minutes ago. They suddenly lost power in their engines. The pilot was forced into the ocean; they are afloat but taking on water. The passenger has radioed in, the pilot is unconscious. She has managed to get life jackets on both of them, but based on what she said, I am estimating they have about ten minutes before they go under." Tin-Tin read the facts off, tenseness in her voice that made the brothers look at each other, concerned.

"Tin-Tin, what aren't you telling us?" Scott asked, concerned.

There was dead silence and John would have sworn that all the Thunderbirds were holding their breath until Tin-Tin spoke. "Scott, it's Tracy Three. Julie says Kate hit her head in the crash and she can't wake her. You need to hurry."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

On board Thunderbird Two, Jeff and Alan looked over at Gordon, who had frozen at Tin-Tin's stunning announcement. Gordon hadn't liked the idea of Julie traveling during her pregnancy, but with Kate pointing out that she had traveled during both of her pregnancies and had been fine. Jeff had countered with the fact that Kate had rarely traveled alone, usually going to Manhattan with Jeff but sometimes with Scott. Conceding that fact, Kate had agreed that Julie should only leave the Island with either one of the brothers or Kate. In fact, Alan had pointed out; no one should leave the Island by themselves. With the Hood on the loose, the buddy system was the way to go. The brothers had been shocked to hear what the Hood had done to Alan but had been even more surprised at _how_ the man could do it.

It had been Julie who had pointed out that Alan's untrained ability was merely a stronger version of what Gordon called "Tracy Instinct", that gut feeling that served them so well on rescues and seemed to let them work so well as a team. But it had been Alan who had begun meditation session with his father-in-law, not as much to gain any control of mental powers as to control the anger he felt at the invasion of his mind by the Hood. Occasionally, other members of the family found themselves joining in, trying to keep their anger and fear at the Hood's return to a manageable level. But no amount of mediation could overcome a moment like this.

"Dad," Gordon had looked at his father, panic written all over his face.

"Hold it together, Gordon." Jeff had responded firmly, even as Virgil had begun to plot the course to meet up with One at the crash site. "This is what we have trained for. We'll get them."

Alan had connected eyes with his father, before focusing his attention on Gordon. The fear emanating from his closest brother was clear, but he was sure their father had simply hidden his worries better than the brothers did. Alan knew that Jeff loved all of his daughters-in-law but that Kate held a special place in his heart, that the oldest Tracy "girl" was often the one who held the family together in times of crisis. And now not only was Kate in danger, maybe even dying, but Julie – Parker's daughter and Gordon's pregnant wife – was also at risk. _"Mom, if you are still watching over us, we need Kate and Julie. Please be with them until the Thunderbirds can get there."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Thunderbird One hovered over the slowly sinking plane. Scott had confirmed that Two could not reach the location for another seven minutes – which was surely setting some speed records for the heavy tanker. John had looked at his brother, "Scott, we need to get to them now. Open the hatch, I'll scale down."

Shaking his head, Scott had answered, "No, she's my wife; I'm the field commander, I'll go."

Smiling even as he got up, John shook his head in return. "And those are both reasons for you to stay. Hold One steady, I know where the inflatable raft is in the plane. I'm sure Julie has no clue where it is or how to use it. I'll get the girls in and away from the plane until Two gets here with the rescue platform." Placing a hand briefly on his only older brother's shoulder, he gave a quick squeeze before moving out. "We'll save them, Scottie. I promise."

Tightly gripping the controls, Scott watched as John made his way to Tracy Three. _"Katie, please hold on. I'm not as brave as Dad. I don't think I can raise our boys without you. And Gordon can't lose Julie. Not now, not like this. Be strong, please."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John Tracy climbed into the plane, water already lining the floor of the small aircraft. Julie looked up in relief, "John!" Turning back to Kate, limp in her seat, blood trickling from her forehead and nose, Julie pressed a cloth against the fallen woman once more. "Kate, John is here. We're gonna be OK, so please wake up. Please, Kate."

Having pulled out the inflatable raft from under the panel where it had been secured, John pulled a cord as he tossed it into the water. Gently picking up Kate's unconscious form, he carried her towards the hatchway only to almost fall when the plane lurched, sinking faster. Julie looked over at John, giving a quick nod as she jumped into the water. With Julie holding the raft steady, John was able to gently lay Kate on the bottom before jumping in the water himself. "Julie," he called out. "Get in the raft. I'll push it away."

Julie smiled for the first time since Kate had told her they were going down. "We can do it faster together." At John's hesitant look, Julie glared at him. "Listen, Blondie, I was swimming before I could walk. Now just work with me and lets get going. Because I am not ready to die just when I have started to live."

John grinned as he began to push the raft away from the downed plane, knowing that they didn't want to be close when it went under. Julie might be quiet like his Emily, but just like his wife, this Tracy bride could be as stubborn and strong-willed as any other family member. He could almost pity Gordon. Then John recalled some of his prankster brother's more creative stunts. Nope. This was payback.

The question that tickled John's mind was what if the accident was not an accident? Was this a different kind of payback? And would they find the hand of the Hood behind this? And would Kate pay the price for the hatred the madman held for the family? John could only pray that the strength Kate had always shown would keep her with them, because it wasn't just the family she created with Scott that needed her – Kate was precious to all of her family, the Tracys and Eppes combined. The loss of her would be a devastating one from which John wasn't sure they would recover.

**_a/n - Hey, I may have placed another Tracy at risk but... IT WASN'T ALAN. YEAH ME! And John got to play the hero. Go John! Some of the ideas for Jeff's schedule changes for Thunderbird Five in these two chapters came from Sam1's story Celestial Reunion. I am using them with her approval. 'Kay? - CC_**


	23. Midnight Prayers

**Disclaimer - So not mine.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Midnight Prayers**

Jeff Tracy lay in bed, still awake hours after he had turned off the lights. Looking at the fold-out bed-chair next to him, he smiled at the sight of his oldest grandson, curled protectively around his brother. Jason had pulled DJ into his arms when Jeff had tucked them in earlier. The firstborn Tracy grandchild not only looked like his father, but had Scott's protective nature around not only DJ but with his younger cousins as well. Jeff knew Jason was scared at the sight of his mother, quiet and still in the infirmary. He could only be grateful that the little boy had not seen Kate when they had first pulled her aboard Thunderbird Two. John had lowered himself to the crashed Tracy Three, sinking in the waters near Tracy Island, while an anxious Scott had hovered above in Thunderbird One. With Julie, John had managed to get his unconscious oldest sister-in-law onto an inflatable raft and to safety before the small plane went under. Thunderbird Two had arrived just at that moment, with Jeff and Alan heading down in the rescue platform.

Remembering the unnatural stillness of his energetic daughter-in-law, Jeff had cringed at Kate's injuries. Blood had been on her face from both her nose and a cut on her head, matting her ebony locks. With John holding onto a shaken Julie, Alan had rushed them back to Two where Gordon had taken care of his wife allowing Jeff and Alan to look after Kate. After securing her to a backboard with a cervical collar, Alan had made sure to gently clean the blood off of Kate's face. By the time they had arrived at base a few minutes later, the worst of the blood was gone. At Jeff's raised brow, Alan had explained, "I just don't want Scott or the boys to see that. I'm sure she'll be OK, I know she will be. But I…" His youngest son's voice had carried off, unable to continue.

Jeff got out of bed, giving up on sleep for the moment. He understood why Alan had acted as he had. Kate had been a source of strength for the family since the night she had entered their lives. Sitting on the chair-bed, Jeff tucked the blankets around his sleeping grandsons. Brushing a hand over DJ black curls, so like his mother's, Jeff had every faith his daughter-in-law would awaken soon, just as Emily had said she would. But he would feel better when Kate would tell him everything was OK.

"Grandpa?" Jeff looked down to see Jason's brown eyes sleepily looking up at him. "Is Mommy awake yet?"

Sucking in his breath, Jeff tried not to recall a little Alan looking up at him with wide blue eyes in the hospital after the avalanche that had killed his mother. He tried not to hear the words echoing through the years, "Daddy is Mommy awake? When will Mommy come back?" Jeff hadn't been able to answer his youngest; Scott had ended up being the one to tell his little brother that Mommy was sleeping with the angels now and wasn't coming back. But this time, it was Scott who was with his wife, frightened that like his mother, Kate wouldn't wake up. Forcing a smile for his grandson, Jeff had gently kissed the boy's forehead before answering.

"No, Jas, Mommy is still sleeping. But your Daddy is watching over her. Auntie Emily says your mommy just needs a little more rest."

Jason nodded solemnly. "That's good. Mommy has been sleeping even less than Daddy. She keeps getting up and checking all her computing stuff. And when Daddy is asleep, she gets her gun out to check it over and over. Then she locks it up again. Grandpa, why is Mommy so upset? She keeps saying everything is OK, but I think she just doesn't wanna scare DJ. I wouldn't be scared, you know," Jason had asserted. "I would be brave for DJ and the others kids. It's my job, you know. I'm the big one."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Jeff blinked back a tear. Yeah, this was definitely Scott's son. "Go back to sleep Jason. Your mommy wouldn't like you keeping me up like this. You know that's a rule for any sleep-over with Grandpa."

Jeff almost smiled at the way Jason quickly closed his eyes. _"Kate, wake up soon. We need you. Your children aren't ready to let you go yet. Neither are we." _Forcing himself back to bed, Jeff watched his oldest grandchild drift back to sleep. As his own eyes began to flicker, Jeff had the stray thought go through his mind as his body stretched out in his bed. _"That chair bed really is the best Father's Day gift the boys ever got me. I can roll over in bed without worrying about which grandchild had decided that a "sleepover" with Grandpa is a good idea."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan could hear his father gently speaking to his oldest grandson. Walking up and down the hall with his baby daughter in his arms, he brushed her golden curls with one hand while Sammie's head slowly dropped to her father's shoulder. Alan was having trouble sleeping as well and knew what was wrong with his daughter. Samantha could feel the tension of the family on the Island. He could only hope that the Hood was not invading his baby's dreams the way he had Alan's. Kyrano couldn't tell his son-in-law if his brother was really back in the young man's mind or if his fears were dominant as Alan slept. It was probably a combination of the two.

Thinking of the events of the day, Alan cuddled his now sleeping daughter closer, as if he could protect her from the evil threatening the family. Once they had brought Kate and Julie back, with Emily and Sarah anxiously awaiting them in the infirmary, Alan and Virgil had gone back out to retrieve Tracy Three. Brains' inspection of the plane was not complete, but even a non-engineer (so the Tracy men were definitely safe, as they all had engineering experience) could see the damaged fuel line. It would take further testing, but they knew that there was no way the plane could have flown from New York with that damage. So where did the sabotage (which they knew it must be) occur? It had to be either in Auckland or Akaroa, which also fit with the Hood – if it was indeed him – being close by. Jeff had tried to remind his sons that sadly some people might be after the Tracys, not necessarily International Rescue. Also, since it was Kate who had been piloting Tracy Three, they had to consider the fact that the woman was a former FBI agent, that her father was the retired head of the FBI or that her brothers – one a state prosecutor and the other a federal prosecutor – had both recently won convictions in high profile cases.

Regardless of what his father tried to have them consider - that they shouldn't be paranoid about the Hood - Alan knew the truth. He could feel the man's cold satisfaction at the pain he was causing the Tracy family. As Alan gently tucked his daughter back into her crib, he brushed the back of his hand across her baby fine cheek. "I promise baby, Daddy will keep the monsters away." Not knowing he was echoing Kate's words to DJ after she had learned that the Hood was back, Alan pulled up the rocking chair to watch his daughter sleep, drifting off with a prayer that he was up to keeping his promise to Samantha.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott sat by his wife's bed down in the Tracy Island Infirmary, watching for any sign that she was waking up. He had finally convinced Emily to head back to her own villa to try and get some sleep. Until Scott could look into Kate's eyes again, see the love that she always had there for him, he knew he would be unable to rest.

Dad had tried to convince the whole family that the Hood may not be responsible for this. But Alan's absolute conviction that it was their greatest enemy rang truer. Scott gently touched the spot where Sarah had shaved back some of Kate's wavy black hair so that Emily could stitch the wound closed. Five stitches now marred her skin under the snow white bandage. The fear that the remaining blood on Kate's face was from internal injuries was settled when Emily assured them that Kate merely had a bloody nose and had bitten her lip when the plane had crashed. Miraculously, Julie had only slight bruising on her shoulders from where the harness had jerked at her upon impact. While Scott was glad that his brother's wife and unborn child were alright, having been secure in crash position, Kate's attempt to maintain as much control as possible from the small plane had left her vulnerable to the injuries which had rendered her unconscious.

"Damn it, Kate. You are not responsible for protecting this entire family. We survived before you came along." Laying a shaking hand in her hair, Scott wouldn't have cared if his entire family saw the tear running down his face. "I meant what I said that night. You remember, the night on the beach, after the tsunami - though you would probably be quicker to remember that fire with Alan in the forest. That could have been a real lousy day, huh? But I told you then, I don't know if I could survive losing you. And having been loving you, fighting with you, working with you, creating our own family for these years, I have to say, you were wrong. You said I would survive. That I would be strong when I had to, and then scream into the surf when I needed to. But I can't be like Dad. I can't raise the boys without you. I need you, the boys need you, hell, the entire family needs you. Please, wake up."

Bending his head, Scott picked up his wife's hand, playing with the rings he had given her years earlier. "Do you know what some of my first thoughts of you were? Well, the first thing I thought was who the hell is this? But, please remember, Alan had just been kidnapped and I was a little on edge. Then I remember thinking, wow, this woman is majorly hot. It would be so wrong to ask her out while I am trying to rescue my kid brother. Then I kept trying to piss you off, because when you got mad you looked so… wow. A few times, I thought I should lay off. After all, you had a gun. You looked like you wanted to shoot me a several times. C'mon, be honest. If you hadn't been carrying a badge, you would have shot me, wouldn't you have?"

"Then that worked out and before you knew it, we had dragged you back to the Island. Thank God you were here. In the end, you were the only one who could reach Allie, he was so freaked out. I knew before you left the Island, I was going to stake a claim. Did I ever tell you that Dad knows we, well, that we were _together_ here on the Island? He has some pretty strict rules about that. Well, we did get married. Oh, hon, you looked so beautiful that day. Your dad, he looked so torn between tears and wanting to tear the head off of the guy who was taking his little girl. And then the day we found out about Jason." Scott chuckled. "Actually, you were telling Alan, not me. I just happened to be there. Sometimes I think you forget, he is my kid brother not yours. No, that's not true, is it? Alan is my kid brother by blood and yours by heart. All of my brothers and their wives see you as their big sister. And Dad – my father sees you as his daughter. The kids all love you, not just ours. John swears that some of the saucy comments Elizabeth comes up with have to come from you."

Breaking down, Scott laid his head near his wife's chest. "Please, Katie, I love you."

"I almost did shoot you."

Scott raised his head at the whispered words, looking into his wife's laughing brown eyes. "Kate?"

"The night we met, at Tracy Towers, you were seriously pissing me off. But I figured I couldn't promise your dad I would save his youngest only to shoot his firstborn." Kate's soft joke brought a smile to her husband's face.

"What stopped you from shooting me afterwards?"

Raising her hand to wipe away a tear from Scott's face, Kate gently smiled. "What can I say? You're a great kisser."

Once more kissing his wife, Scott started to rise. "I need to tell Emily you are awake."

Slowly shaking her head, Kate pulled back on his hand. "No, stay with me. Em will come back soon enough." As Scott sat on the edge of her bed, Kate looked up at him. "Scott, it wasn't an accident was it? Was it the Hood?"

"We can't be sure, Kate." At her frown, Scott pulled her into his arms. "We're not gonna let him win. We beat him before Kate. But we'll do it again – as a family. Trust in all of us, Kate, to protect you as you protect us, OK?"

Shrugging against Scott's chest, Kate softly asked, "I heard you right, didn't I? Julie is OK, the baby is fine?" When Scott nodded, kissing the top of her head, she continued. "And the boys are where?"

"Dad's suite."

"Ahh. Sleepover time, again? Just wait until DJ is a little older, and then Keith." At Scott's chuckle, Kate looked up. "What is so funny about your sons and nephews having sleepovers?"

"Actually," Scott drawled, "I was thinking of when Elizabeth and Samantha plan their first sleepover. I almost feel sorry for whichever blondie gets that."

Kate joined in the chuckle before yawning. Smiling at her husband, she whispered, "Stay with me?" Scott nodded, lifting his feet up onto the bed and letting his wife use him as a body pillow. As she fell back asleep, he looked up and whispered a soft _"Thank you."_

He would later decide the stress was getting to him as he drifted off, having heard an equally gentle response of _"You're welcome."_

**_a/n - Scared some of you, didn't I? Had to let that happen - Kate has been a Tracy long enough and I had never put her in danger. Think about it. Everyone else has been at risk, she deserved a chance. But how much you willing to bet - the Hood has seriously ticked off the one Tracy wife no one in their right mind ever would... Thanks for the reviews. yeah, I know this is now my longest story ever, but I have a lot to wrap up. And with five couples, Jeff, the Hood, the grandkids (6 and counting) and other assorted parties, I have more people to write about. Later! - CC_**


	24. Reactions

**Disclaimer - A random thought: If a disclaimer is typed up, but no one reads it, can I be sued? I hope not.**

**Chapter 24 - Reactions**

In the rental house in Akaroa, a furious Hood came out of his meditations. "Transom!"

Quickly running into the room, the redhead was breathless. "Yes, sir, is anything the matter?"

"I approved of your hasty sabotage of Katherine Tracy's plane. I agreed that seeing her at the air strip was an opportunity not to be missed. But if you are going to be carrying out a task in my name, make sure _you get it right!"_ Transom paled, terrified at the cold rage emanating from her employer.

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Simple Transom. Katherine Tracy and her passenger survived."

At the Hood's cold words, Transom opened her eyes wide behind her spectacles. "Sir, how do you know? Have you tapped into Alan Tracy's mind again?"

Rolling his eyes, the villain snapped. "I told you, Transom. The meditations my weakling brother has been teaching his son-in-law is blocking my access to young Alan's mind. I can sense his feelings, but he has learned to sense mine as well. It is a vulnerability that he has learned to exploit. Jeff Tracy's youngest son is the formidable enemy I always suspected he could be. With the strength of his family behind him, I would not be able to use him."

Puzzled, Transom asked her employer, "Sir, if you can not use Alan Tracy's mind, how do you know that Scott Tracy's wife survived?"

"Really, Transom, do you honestly think the attempted murder of Jeff Tracy's daughter-in-law wouldn't make the Breaking News on Global News Network?" The Hood sneered at his assistant as he gestured at the tele-vid on the table.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jason Tracy cuddled close to his mother, reading his picture book to her. His little brother DJ had fallen asleep on the other side of the bed. Looking up at Kate's face, Jason surprised her by asking, "Mommy, is there a monster on the Island?"

Kate blinked, startled. "Baby, no, there are no monsters on the Island. You know your Daddy, Grandpa and Uncles would never let any monsters near you."

Fiddling with his book, Jason looked down at the picture. "Then why is everyone so scared?"

His whispered words took Kate by surprise. Looking up at her husband entering the infirmary, Kate nodded firmly before addressing her firstborn. Her father had always been honest with his children in regards to any threat from his work with the FBI. Kate could do no less.

"Jas, look at Mommy." Jason's eyes, a perfect copy of his father's, looked up at his mother. "Now, I am going to be honest with you. Before Mommy met Daddy, a very bad man tried to hurt Grandpa, Daddy and you uncles. But as a family, they stopped the bad man from not only hurting them, but from hurting a lot of innocent people. And the bad man went to prison. You remember what prison is?" Jason nodded solemnly, having overheard his uncles – Mommy's brothers – talk about their work. Grandpa Eppes had then explained about what bad men – criminals – were and what happened to them.

Kate had sucked in her breath, looking over at Scott as he sat on the end of the bed. Offering his son a smile, Scott had picked up the explanation for his wife. "Jason, the bad man is called the Hood – yeah, I know, a silly name – left the prison before his punishment was up."

Jason puckered his brow, confused. "Likes when I got up from the time out chair before I was supposed to?"

Scott tried not to laugh, avoiding his wife's eyes, knowing he would laugh if they made eye contact. "Um, yeah, Jason, it's something like that. But when Daddy told you to go back to the time out chair, you did, right? And when we talked to you later, you knew what you had done was wrong. The Hood might know what he has done is wrong, but he doesn't care. And he blames other people when he does bad things."

Jason nodded solemnly. "Mommy says when you do something wrong, it is better to just admits it."

Rubbing his son's head, Scott nodded. "Yes, Jason. If you do something wrong, you should admit it. And accept a fair punishment. It's the right thing to do."

Suddenly brightening, Jason grinned at his father. "Daddy, I know! Send Mommy after him; Uncle Virgil says Mommy is scary and he sure would never be dumb enough to make Mommy mad."

Scott let loose his suppressed laughter at the look on his wife's face. He almost felt sorry for his middle brother. But some people have to learn lessons the hard way.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy reviewed the security information that Brains had laid out in front of him. This would usually be a family council meeting, but between Kate's injuries and a late night rescue, Brains was presenting the upgrades to an audience of one. "You're sure he can't get through again, Brains? That what he did to get on the Island the last time won't work again?"

"N-no, M-Mr. Tracy. Our p-perimeter has b-been extended and th-there are m-more s-security m-monitors and s-sensors. A-and if he sh-should g-get on the island, th-there is n-now a s-secure sh-shelter." Brains nodded with satisfaction.

Still scanning the printouts, Jeff began to speak without looking up. "I wouldn't blame you if you decided to take some vacation time and go to visit Fermat. You'd be safe. He doesn't hate you, Brains. You don't have to put yourself at risk for your employer."

Brains smile was gentle as he shook his head. "B-but I d-do for my fr-friend. I am st-staying. I'll admit, I am g-glad my s-son is n-not here, b-but th-the other p-people I l-love are. I am st-staying."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Tracy stood by the fence that lined the front yards of the smaller villas where the Tracy sons lived. She often would stand there to look up to where she knew Thunderbird Five was. Even now, she could pick out the spot in the night sky. The space station was on minimum power, sufficient to maintain orbit but with most of the life support systems turned off. The physician knew her husband missed going up among the stars. But until that monster was once more caged, she was happier to have John here on Earth.

Sarah walked over to her sister-in-law. "Emily, what's up? Why aren't we meeting in one of the houses?"

"A better question," Julie asked, approaching the other women, Tin-Tin by her side, "is why we are meeting at all?"

Looking over the other women, Emily nodded. "Among us, Julie is not a Thunderbird, Tin-Tin and I work behind the scenes, and Sarah works in the field, but only as support. Kate, the boys, Dad… They are people with the hearts of warriors. But now we need to protect our homes, our families."

Tin-Tin nodded. "Sure, Em, we agree with you. But what do we do?"

Julie placed a protective hand on her stomach. "We follow the first lesson I learned at Sainte Catherine's: keep your eyes open, your mouth shut and be ready for anything. That madman is not going to hurt anyone again. He isn't going to win."

Sarah nodded, placing out her hand. "All for one?"

Emily laughed gently, laying her hand on top of Sarah's, "And one for all." Tin-Tin and Julie also lay their hands so that all four women were physically connected.

Watching her sisters by marriage, Julie quietly said, "If that petit merde comes, he will find out Kate is not the only Tracy woman he should fear."

With a wry twist to her lips, Sarah joked, "Yeah, but who here is willing to piss off Kate? No takers? Didn't think so."

The gentle laughter that floated over the pool area had not been heard for some time but was another sign to the women – not even the Hood would find them an easy target. After all, they were Tracys.

**_a/n - ok, bit of fluff, a lot of tension, and I have to feel sorry for Virgil. Kate is gonna kick his butt when she can. See, Sarah made sure not to say what she did in front of the kids. Men never stop to think - kids have big ears and even bigger mouths. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... CC_**


	25. Crisis Time

**Disclaimer - If wishes were horses, I know which Tracys would be in... Oh, bad girl...**

**Chapter 25 – Crisis Time**

Julie Tracy looked out the window as Tracy Four flew to Akaroa. Emily had insisted on Julie attending the ObGyn clinic today and being examined by Dr. Henrichs. Sighing, the younger woman caught the physician's attention as she said, "I just wish Gordon could have come. You did say Dr. Henrichs would do an ultrasound, right?"

Emily smiled, patting her sister-in-law's hand. "Yes, Julie, we'll get an ultrasound today. And we can bring the DVD back to the island for you to show Gordon once the boys come back from the rescue. I did that with John when I was carrying Keith. I needed to see a specialist who could only come certain days. And John was still up on Five."

"Gordon told me about that. It was the day of the ferry incident, wasn't it?"

Nodding, Emily mused, "We just thought the family was extending by one that day. We never knew it was actually going to be two."

Julie laughed at that before becoming serious. "Emily, I have been watching the news and I am curious about a few things." The blonde head nodded, encouraging her to continue. "They have been mentioning that Katherine Eppes Tracy was nearly killed in a plane crash, speculating if either of her family connections could be responsible for the sabotage."

"Yes, that is why the FBI is helping in the investigation, since Kate's an ex-agent, but with standing threats against her father and brothers, they can't ignore that possibility. And I know that Dad says we should consider the possibility but I agree with the boys – it was the Hood." Emily raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Not that we can tell the FBI that. So if you are wondering how the media got a hold of the story, credit the discretion of someone within the Bureau. Dad would usually try to keep us out of the spotlight as much as possible."

Pursing her lips, Julie nodded again. "Alright, that answers one question. But why does it seem as if no one knows that I was on the plane? Shouldn't it be that two of Jeff Tracy's daughters-in-law were in the plane crash? I mean, I don't want or need attention; I got enough of that during the Olympics. It just seems odd."

Emily simply smiled. "It wasn't relevant to the investigation from the Feds point of view. So between Dad and the Eppes, that juicy tidbit was squelched. We just said that a Tracy Enterprises employee was traveling with Kate and that the individual's name was being withheld for his or her protection."

"Well, that makes sense. OK, last question." Emily raised her eyebrow again as Julie continued. "Why was it so urgent that I go to the clinic today? You monitored everyone else's pregnancies right there on the island. Well, except your own. There isn't a problem, is there?"

Shaking her head, Emily once more patted Julie slim hand. "I keep telling you, Julie. You and Baby Tracy have survived falling down stairs, a plane crash and living with Gordon. You are fine, OK?"

Julie leaned back in her seat, her hand once more resting on her stomach as if communicating to her child. As she closed her eyes in an attempt to catch a brief nap, she missed the mix of concern and amusement on Emily's face.

"_Oh, Julie, if what I suspect is true comes to be, you better get all the rest you can now."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Transom had resumed her work at the computer, trying to get a lead on where they could best strike at the Tracy family. She could still recall the conversation she had with her employer shortly after Alan Tracy had emerged from his coma.

"_Sir, now that Alan is awake, surely his father and brothers will more readily leave the Island. We can strike at them then, yes?"_

_The Hood had sneered derisively. "No, Transom, we may lure the Thunderbirds away from their base, but we are not going to strike at them directly. That will be the coup de grace, the death blow. In the years while I was locked in steel and stone, years that you were forced to hide your brilliance from the world, Jeff Tracy's sons have been fathering their own offspring. They have been achieving and succeeding, marrying beautiful, accomplished women and bringing up their progeny in the peaceful security of Tracy Island. If you take away what matters most to the Thunderbirds, it will be so much easier to destroy them. Using the Thunderbirds' vehicles to try and rob banks was a mistake. I couldn't see the big picture. If I had known they were a family, a very close-knit, loving family, I would have known what to do. Destroy the family, you destroy International Rescue."_

"_What would you have done sir, if you could do that day again?" Transom had asked, curious._

_The smile had been colder than the Arctic winds. "Alan was very young back then, wasn't he? Can you imagine the pain Jeff Tracy and his other sons would have felt had the boy simply disappeared, never to be seen again? To have a child snatched from you is surely the cruelest blow that can be dealt to a parent. It would have been so easy to take the boy from his school, miles from the security of Tracy Island. I am not prepared to wait the years until the Tracy Grandchildren leave the family's sanctuary to go to school. We need to get to the island, to find a way to take precious jewels from the Tracy Family Crown and leave the hollowed out shell. Once it is done, the Thunderbirds will be easy to destroy."_

Transom had thought to argue with her employer – surely the Tracy wives and children were innocent and should not be harmed. But she knew how the Hood thought. Just as he had believed "an eye for an eye", that destroying International Rescue – their lives and their reputations – was justice for them leaving him in the mine to die; the Hood would also believe that "the sins of the father are visited upon the children". To him, all of the children, from the firstborn Jason to the infant Samantha were tainted with the blood of his enemy. There were no innocents in the eyes of the Hood.

But attempting to get to the Tracys was proving difficult. The security measures on Tracy Island had been vastly improved. Even attempting to access any information from the computers had proven impossible. Kate Tracy had used family connections to create a firewall that had demonstrated to be unbreakable. The one vulnerability that they had determined to be still accessible was the medical clinic across the way. If there was a way to use one of the Tracys wives to get back to the Island…

In truth, Transom doubted the wisdom of that idea. Surely a mother would do anything, even die, before exposing her child to danger. But there had to be something…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

One advantage, Emily mused, of actually running a medical clinic? You have the key to the back door. Guiding Julie into the rear of the clinic, the physician smiled at several employees. In the years since the clinic had opened it doors, it had become the healthcare provider for much of the rural area of coastal New Zealand. The accomplishment was something she felt the entire family could be very proud of.

"Dr. Tracy?" Emily looked over to see Dr. Henrichs approaching her. "Is this our patient?"

Emily smiled at the OB, gently pulling Julie forward. "Yes, this is my sister-in-law, Julie. Shari?" Emily motioned to the medical assistant on duty. "Can you get Julie into a room? Oh and here is her latest blood work; the balance of her information should have been in the chart paperwork I e-mailed yesterday."

After the MA had confirmed that she had all of Julie's documentation and led the younger Mrs. Tracy away, Dr. Henrichs pulled Emily aside. "What is the urgency? I read the notes, do you suspect a problem based on the two accidents she has had during the pregnancy."

Emily shook her head. "No, Julie seems to be fine. But when I was examining her after the plane crash, I could have sworn I heard two fetal heartbeats. I need to find out if Julie is carrying twins."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Transom had left the rental house, slowly walking along the sidewalk near the clinic. Like with any employers, she had several times obtained information – always too late to do any good – on the Tracys from gossiping employees. But today could just be her lucky day.

Sure enough, Transom soon heard some vital information. Excited, she ran back to the rental house, blind to the strange looks several residents of Akaroa gave her.

"Sir! Sir!" the redheaded scientist called out as she ran into the house.

"What is it?" The Hood drawled, annoyed that his meditations had been interrupted.

A breathless Transom gave a toothy grin to her employer. "Dr. Emily Tracy is at the clinic. No sign of any other Tracy though she apparently escorted a patient in the back door. Perhaps someone who can be used to force Dr. Tracy to bring us back to the Island. If we get there within a few hours, the Thunderbirds will still be at the landslide we created in Argentina."

The cold smile on the Hood's face would have reminded most of the evil look on the worst of movie villains – and would have definitely terrified the Tracys.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

An hour later, Emily was escorting a stunned Julie back to the waiting Tracy Four.

"Twins?" Julie finally squeaked out. "I know Alan always jokes that it takes a blond Tracy to make a girl, but no one warned me that a redheaded Tracy son can make two at once."

Emily just smiled. "Well, according to family stories, Grandma Tracy was a twin, so there is some precedent. And Gordo did get the auburn hair and green eyes from his grandmother, so…"

The physician broke off at the yelp Julie gave at that moment. "Oh, come on Julie, twins are not that bad are they…" Emily's voice trailed off when she turned around to see Julie frozen, a knife at her throat as a tall, red-headed woman dressed in a rather unfortunate black jumpsuit grabbed the younger woman by her shoulders. Her suspicion that this was the evil sidekick, Transom, was confirmed when a bald man in Asian robes approached them.

"Dr. Tracy, I presume? I am the Hood and my associate and I find ourselves in need of transportation to Tracy Island."

Emily raised her chin. "Go to hell."

The Hood shook his head. "Tut-tut, my dear; I assure you, my associate can and will kill your young friend."

Transom interrupted. "Not friend, sir. I heard them. This is Gordon Tracy's wife – who is apparently also expecting a child."

The cold smile on the Hood's visage frightened both Tracy women. "Perfect. Then you will take us to the Island Dr. Tracy – or you will explain to your brother-in-law why he is burying his wife and unborn child."

Emily nodded tightly, leading the way to the small plane. _"C'mon ladies, I know the boys are probably still on the rescue. I need someone to back my play. Hell," _she thought anxiously_, "I need a miracle or two."_

**_a/n - my ever grand beta Sam1 assures me that I need to hide. But remember the true villain here is the Hood. Well, so many of you wanted the Hood to confront the Tracys. And it is going to go down..._**


	26. On Home Turf

**Disclaimer - Nada. Nope. I soooo don't think so.**

**Chapter 26 – On Home Turf**

Emily Tracy sat rigidly in the pilot seat of Tracy four. She repeatedly looked over at the other passengers in the small plane. Julie sat towards the back, in the rarely used jump seats, Transom beside her. While the knife was no longer at Julie's throat, it was still tightly clutched in the redheaded scientist's left hand, while her right hand continued to clutch the frightened younger woman's shoulder. On the other side, the Hood sat, his eyes closed as if in meditation. Emily was kind and compassionate – it was one of the things that had led her to becoming a doctor in the first place. As brilliant as she was, she could have easily gone into academia or research, but the idea of caring for people reached her heart. Emily had been angry before, she had a temper, the same as any rational person. She had disliked people, been sickened by them – including her own mother. But Emily could never imagine she could hate someone, hate them enough to want them dead, or even be willing the one to take the life of that person.

As the plane began its approach to Tracy Island, Emily had decided that in the Hood's case, she would be willing to make an exception. This man had haunted the dreams of John since the day Emily had met him. Her husband, the quiet, soft-spoken Tracy son had not deserved the nightmares the Hood had caused.

John had been on Thunderbird Five when the villain had launched a missile at the space station. He had quickly sent an emergency message to base and his father and brothers had raced to his rescue. John – nearly two months after their marriage – had admitted to his wife, after awakening from another horrible nightmare, that he had realized not long after his initial call that the damage had come not from a meteor as he had first suspected, but from a missile. The astronomer had confessed that he had been afraid to tell his family, afraid that they wouldn't come. Emily had taken her now crying husband into her arms and comforted him. "John, even if they had known, they would have come. They love you and wanted to help you. Hey, Starman…" John had smiled at the teasing nickname she had given him. "It was meant to be. It was horrible, yes, but that experience has helped bond your family tighter than ever. You now know what is important. And I think it may have been Alan's salvation." The puzzled look her husband had given her made Emily pause before continuing. But he had to know about this. "John, I have been reviewing all of the family's medical records. In Alan's case, they include counseling reports from a school psychiatrist. Did you know Alan had been in therapy for over a year? That the doctor felt Alan suffered from quote "a pattern of self-destructive behavior rooted in guilt and anxiety". When Alan was able to help save his family, and his family realized how precious he was to them – and began giving him the time and attention he needed – Alan changed almost overnight. His grades went up, discipline reports became almost non-existent, and you have to admit to him having a better relationship with your father. In the end John, you have to remember this - The Tracys won and the Hood lost. He is in jail, you are all alive and the Thunderbirds are stronger than ever."

When John had still looked doubtful, Emily had placed his hand on her stomach, reminding him of the baby that rested there. "You were meant to survive, you were meant to meet me and our child was meant to be. Now, I am awake, and you are awake, and I don't know about you, but I could use something to make me relax. Maybe some warm milk?"

Emily almost smiled at the memory of how John had helped her fall back asleep. Warm milk was so overrated.

The gentle memory was shattered by the Hood's sharp words. "Shouldn't you be informing the Island of your imminent arrival? You really need to act as normally as possible, for dear Julie's sake." Even as he spoke, his ever-loyal minion raised the knife – not to Julie's throat but placing it against the slight curve of her stomach. "And please, assure us of a gentle landing."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate had fallen asleep on the couch in Command and Control, as Brains and Tin-Tin monitored the rescue. Onaha had taken on all six of the children, playing with the younger Tracys (five honorary grandchildren along with her actual granddaughter), to allow Kate to get some rest while Sarah finished a task down in the infirmary. Brains quietly (so as not to disturb Kate) asked Tin-Tin, "S-so wh-what is S-Sarah w-working on?"

"Hmm? Oh, she is finishing up some on-line certification test. It's a timed test, so I would expect her to come up here in the next few minutes. She said one of us could go when she gets here, or she will go help my mother with the grandchildren."

With a slight smirk, Brains responded, "I th-think your m-mother's need is g-grreater."

Tin-Tin let out a soft chuckle, as she checked the monitors. With Thunderbird Five down, International Rescue had found it was easier to have two people on at Command so as to monitor rescues better. Spotting information incoming from the Island Security System, the younger woman smiled. "Emily and Julie are landing now. How much you willing to bet Alan is right? He swears it's a boy, I just want him to be wrong."

"Wh-what do you l-lose if he is r-right?"

With a grimace, Tin-Tin answered, "A week of 2 a.m. feedings."

Kate rolled over, muttering, "You should have bet what I did."

Entering the room, Sarah couldn't resist asking, "So what was your bet?"

Her eyes never opening, Kate muttered again. "Alan bet that Julie was having twins. Easiest twenty bucks I'll have ever made."

Knowing why Emily wanted Julie examined, Sarah laughed, while Kate gave her a dirty look. The laugh was really too loud for her pounding head. "What," she growled, "is so damn funny?"

Sarah just chuckled. "Oh, I will let you know. Later."

Opening her eyes slightly, Kate directed her question to Tin-Tin. "So, have Emily and Julie landed?"

Smiling, Tin-Tin nodded at the monitor. "They landed a few minutes ago. If I know Emily, they should be walking through the door any moment now."

"Oh my dear niece, you so understate the obvious."

Brains and Tin-Tin, recognizing the cold voice, froze in remembered terror, while Sarah and Kate both moved to act only to halt at the sight of the Hood holding Emily by the arm. Just when they thought it couldn't get worse, Transom moved into the room with a knife to Julie's throat.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kyrano ran into the kitchen where his wife was feeding milk and cookies to the Tracy Grandchildren. "Onaha, pick up the children. We must hide them." He had already picked up his granddaughter and DJ.

Onaha acted even as she questioned her husband, snatching up Keith and Michael while motioning Jason and Elizabeth to follow them, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Looking at the youngsters, not wanting to frighten the Tracy Grandchildren, Kyrano simply said, "He is on the island. I can sense his mind. He has chosen his targets for revenge."

Her eyes widening as the implications of his words sunk in, Onaha nodded tightly and followed her husband out of the house. She did not know where he was taking them and was fearful for the well-being of her child and the daughters of her heart but she knew what they must do. They must protect the children from the monster who had threatened the family before. It would be up to the Tracy women to defend their home.

**_a/n - ah, yes, the Hood has come back, the women have got to deal with him. I almost feel sorry for him. ALMOST. thanks for the reviews, may I have another? - CC_**


	27. Revenge is a Dish

**Disclaimer - If I owned the Thunderbirds: If I owned the Thunderbirds, oh, how they would fly. They'd be much better up there in the sky. If I owned the Thunderbirds how happy I'd be. They're so much better than most of that junk on tv. (I actually had a better work than junk, but that might make this a rated M story.)**

**Chapter 27 – Revenge is a Dish…**

The silence in Command and Control was smothering in its intensity. Even while the Hood pushed Emily into the room, Transom maintained a hold on Julie – and the deadly blade to the mother-to-be's throat. The Hood coldly stared down the women who had married Jeff Tracy's sons, disregarding that one was in fact his own niece. To him, they were the foulest of creatures, consorting with his enemies.

"Mrs. Tracy…"

Kate interrupted, "You have to be a tad more specific. Which Mrs. Tracy is that?"

The Hood glared at her. "We can start with you. Where are the children?"

"Go to hell."

Almost amused, the Hood quipped, "Is that the standard response of a Tracy wife?"

Emily nearly smiled. "When dealing with a cretin like you, I would say so."

Tin-Tin noticed Brains moving to signal the Thunderbirds, hoping that her uncle would fail to notice the scientist's actions. Sadly, that hope was dashed when the villain made a sharp gesture towards Brains. Suddenly, the scientist was flung across the room, smashing into the wall. Sarah disregarded any personal risk, running over to the man's still form and quickly examining him.

Looking over at her sisters-in-law, she smiled with relief. "He'll be OK, just knocked for a loop."

"Fine," the Hood said coldly. "Now, I repeat, where are the children?"

Kate took a single step forward, drawing the villain's eyes back to her. "If you think we will let you anywhere near our babies, then you are not just a criminal, you are certifiable."

Tin-Tin looked at her uncle in disgust. "They are children, innocent of any wrong-doing. How could you even think of trying to harm them?"

"My dear niece, if you are going to destroy a family, you can not merely kill the parents; children will grow, become adults. Then the adult children will come after their parents' executioners. Some would call it justice, others revenge. I would call it nipping a problem in the bud." The Hood oozed satisfaction at the disgust his words caused the women of the Tracy Family. Looking over at Transom, he nodded. "We shall place the Tracy Brides in a safe place and then find the children. Either my weakling brother or his insipid wife must have them. Without any interference, this should not take long."

With Transom still threatening Julie with her knife, the other Tracy Women felt they had no choice but to follow. As they began to leave the room, the younger woman began to trip. She cried out when the redheaded scientist gave her arm a sharp tug. Kate started to move towards her when Transom once more pressed the knife against the young woman's stomach. But it was more the sharp shake of Julie's head that had Kate's attention. The eldest Tracy daughter-in-law was hard pressed not to smile when she realized Julie had managed to pick up Kate's purse – complete with her service weapon. While she usually kept it locked up when the children were around, Kate had taken to keeping it within reach since the mess with the Hood had begun.

As the women were herded towards the storage area in the basement, Kate kept an eye on Julie. Gordon's wife several times looked as if she wanted to faint. But then a strength of purpose would renew her and Julie stood a little taller. _"God, grant me the courage to help save our family. And protect the children. They are innocent. Send angels to watch over them."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon had been running Field Command as his father and two of his brothers came back towards him, smiling through the dirt and muck that covered them from the successful rescue. "Hey Gordo!" Scott called out. "You missed your chance to play in the dirt.

Virgil noticed the tenseness about the fourth Tracy brother's mouth and eyes. "Gordy? Is something wrong?"

Not looking at his middle brother, Gordon directed his response to their father. "Dad, there is no response from base. I haven't been able to raise them for ten minutes."

Memories of another time they had been abruptly cut off from Tracy Island, the Thunderbirds became concerned. Could the Hood have made his move? How could he be sure that International Rescue would be gone? Before any of them could ask these or other questions, the two blonde Tracy sons came running up to Field Command. "Guys," John said, panting, "I think we have a problem."

Alan held out a small mechanical device. "OK, I may not be a munitions expert, but I think I know a bomb when I see one." The three military men of the family – Jeff, Scott and Gordon – examined the apparatus. Jeff looked at all of his sons before nodding grimly. They now knew how the Hood could have known that the Thunderbirds would be away from base. And they knew time was of the essence if they were to get back in time to save their families.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Forcing four of the Tracy wives into a small pantry, Tin-Tin cracked to her uncle. "What, no freezer this time?"

The chill of the freezer was nothing compared to the look on the Hood's face. "My dear niece, I am not going to place you somewhere you already know how to escape from. Do I look like a fool?"

Sarah raised cool green eyes at the villain. "Do you really want us to answer that?"

Emily icily glared at the Hood. In a voice that she had surely learned from the society mother that she had cut from her life years ago, the physician raised her chin and coolly responded, "It may sound cliché, but you really would be wise to stop this now."

As the Hood began to close the door, Kate made to take Julie's arm but Transom pushed the oldest Tracy wife back into the pantry. "I'm afraid that Mrs. Gordon Tracy will remain with us."

The former FBI agent glared at the woman. "Why?"

Transom's response terrified the other wives. "We are after the Tracy Grandchildren – and that would mean all of them." The knife poised at Julie's neck made it all too clear what the criminals meant with that threat.

Emily, Sarah and Tin-Tin made to move forward only to be tossed back into the small room. Kate had never lost eye contact with Julie, noticing when Julie gave a slight nod and discreetly dropped Kate's purse near the pantry door. Even as the door closed, trapping the women within, Kate gave a tiny smile.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Deep in the secure shelter, Kyrano watched in horror as four of the Tracy wives were locked in a pantry, while the villainous duo led their hostage away. Looking over at where his wife had four of the Tracy grandchildren spellbound as she told them stories. While Samantha and Keith may not understand the words, the sound of Onaha's voice was soothing. Elizabeth had looked over at Jason, nodded and walked with her only older cousin over to where Kyrano was leaning over the monitor.

"Kyrano, what is wrong? And don't you tell us nothing is wrong, cause Lizzie and I knows better." Jason solemnly nodded his head, as Elizabeth picked up the conversation.

"Yeah. We are the bigs kids of the family. Jason and me can help, honest." Kyrano almost smiled at the serious expression on their faces before Elizabeth smacked Jason's bare arm. Jason's sudden yelp was drowned out by the little girl's, "And yous never to call me Lizzie!"

The Asian leaned down to look the children in the eyes. "The wisest thing a warrior can do is protect innocents. Your parents would expect you to remain here with the younger children and out of the way. You do not wish to distract them, do you? This will all be over soon, I promise."

Kyrano knew he was telling the truth. Either help would come or his evil brother would find them. For the children's sake, he could only pray for the help to come before the horror.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As Kate began to softly chuckle, her fellow Tracy wives looked at her like she was insane. "What, pray tell, is so amusing about a freaking raving lunatic prepared to either kidnap or kill our children while we are locked up?" Sarah snapped at Kate.

Beginning to fiddle with the electronic lock by the door, the former federal agent raised one elegant black brow. "The Hood is like many men of his age and culture, believing that women are only of use in the bedroom and kitchen. It's time to welcome him to the twenty-first century, wouldn't you say?"

Tin-Tin came forward, eyeing Kate's efforts. "What are you doing?"

"Tin, what is one of my responsibilities on the island? While Brains may be responsible for the hardware that runs the security on Tracy Island, much of it is based on my suggestions as well as some software that I helped design, and all of it I programmed. When I was in the Bureau I worked for fourteen months on a special team that researched computer security and frauds, and my six months in New York was doing similar work. It's why I was the agent who was working with Tracy Enterprises when Jackson Mitchell tried to steal that security software."

The women all nodded when Kate relayed that information. They knew what had happened next. But Sarah noticed a discrepancy. "Kate, you were in the L.A. Bureau for eighteen months. Virgil said so. What were you doing during the other four months?"

Kate continued her work as Emily picked up the conversation. "Kate was on an inter-departmental task force hunting a serial killer named the Success Slayer. He was called that because he kidnapped, tortured, abused and murdered sixteen women in a five month period and they were all young, attractive and either already successful or on the fast track to it. I was dating Kate's cousin Edward at the time, and I can remember him being real worried about me."

"But they caught him, right?" Tin-Tin asked, astounded that her sister-in-law had been involved in something so frightening.

Again, it was Emily who answered. "He was killed trying to attack victim seventeen."

Sarah frowned. "I can't recall much about that."

Kate said softly, "It happened at the same time as the incident with the Hood. Fortunately, the world found that more fascinating."

As the door slid open, Kate motioned for them to follow only to find Tin-Tin and Sarah watching her oddly while Emily looked on sadly. "What? Let's go get our kids."

"Kate," Sarah asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Once more, Emily answered for Kate. "Victim seventeen on the Slayer's hit list was FBI Special Agent Katherine Eppes."

Pulling out her gun from the purse that Julie had dropped by the pantry door, Kate raised her chin and smiled coldly. "Before you ask, yes, I killed him. He would have killed me, and that would have destroyed my family. My Grandpa Eppes was still alive back then and my father felt guilty enough about my joining the FBI. There was no way I was letting that monster hurt my family. Eppes have one law we live by: No one screws with family: no way, no how. Now any more dumb questions or do we nail this bastard?"

**_a/n - there were two scenes I felt were needed. One was the one with Jason, Elizabeth and Kyrano. The kids are too smart not to know something is going on but I had to handle it carefully. The second was the end, when Kate reveals (well, actually Emily told about it) that she had been on a serial killer task force (reportedly very emotionally draining) and nearly was killed. If she seemed rather cold about killing the man, it is something that she probably would have found difficult to accept. She would have only been barely 24 (she was 25 when she married as stated in I Loved Her First and that was in May, I established she was born in April, and her beloved Grandpa Eppes would have died just over a month later (he died right after Father's Day that year). So at least her sisters-in-law can understand part of what made her what she is. I was never comfortable with her moving entirely across the country, away from a family that clearly meant so much to her. But now it would make sense in a PTSD kinda way. And it also sets up for what happens next. Enjoy. CC_**


	28. Law of the Jungle

**Disclaimer - If I owned the Thunderbirds, there would have either been follow-up books, a sequel or a TV series (based on movie). There are not which is why we are forced - FORCED I say - to write fan fiction, to feed the need.**

**and may I quickly add - Thank you for my first over 200 review story. You made my - sigh - Monday. **

**Chapter 28 – Law of the Jungle**

A quick glimpse through the main Tracy Villa showed no sign of the intruders. The other three Tracy wives met up with Kate Tracy in Command and Control. She had quickly assisted a groggy Brains onto a sofa, turned on the IR emergency beacon and began to activate the security monitors. "Kate," Sarah called out as she ran into the room, slightly ahead of Emily and Tin-Tin. "He's not in the house. But neither are the kids and I know Onaha had them in the kitchen."

Kate nodded. She had gone into what her brothers-in-law liked to call her "FBI Mode" – ultra-professional, cool, and almost emotionally detached. Looking at the tightly drawn mouth and sharp eyes, the women knew she was worried but had compartionalized her emotions until later. "I scanned the other houses, including the Hackenbackers and the Kyranos, checked the security locks in the silos and the hangars – nothing. All the jets and T3 are still there, no one has accessed the docks. He has to… oh, shit."

Emily and Sarah, who had been checking over Brains, looked up at Kate's quiet curse. Tin-Tin, who had remained in the doorway, froze where she was. But she was the first one to break the silence. "He's can't be tracking my father- Dad has learned how to block his brother."

Grasping her weapon, giving it a quick check even as she walked out the door, Kate grimly reminded her, "Your father has learned to block him; your daughter hasn't. The Hood is near the shelter. We have to get there now. If Transom is as good as I think she is, she'll have the electronic lock open within five to ten minutes."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Thunderbird One, with Scott, Alan and Jeff aboard, was burning up the air with Thunderbird Two hot on their trail. The Tracys had begun to receive the emergency beacon from the Island. But they still could not reach anyone on the Island.

Jeff kept trying to reach someone, somehow. He could still remember the last time the island was attacked, trapped up on Thunderbird Five, the Hood calling the space station to taunt them. The Tracy father could also remember his fear – not for himself but for his sons. And it wasn't just the four sons trapped with him on Thunderbird Five. Jeff had worried about what would happen to Alan. His now twenty-two year old son had been just short of his fifteenth birthday. What would have happened to his youngest son if they had all died up there? Jeff had even added a codicil to his will after the incident, sadly listing Penny as Alan's guardian should anything happen to the rest of the family. He could remember the astonished look on his attorney's face. Did Jeff actually believe something could happen to the entire family? Jeff had assured the man he simply wasn't taking any chances.

The object of Jeff's concern was consumed with his own worries. Once more the Hood was threatening his family but it wasn't the father and brothers who had raised him that were at risk. Now his wife, child, sisters-in-law and their children who were in danger, threatened by a madman whose irrationality caused him to blame people whose only desire had been to help innocent lives, lives put at risk by the Hood's greed. The Thunderbirds did not try and judge those they helped. A life at risk was a life at risk. If his father and brothers could have gotten the Hood out, they would have. But to save the Hood would have endangered more than a hundred miners. "You can't save everyone, Alan" was what his father had told him. Later, in the Bank of London, Alan had saved the Hood's life, telling the villain "I don't want to save you – but it's what we do."

Now, Alan wished he could have ignored that impulse and let the man die. But in his heart, the youngest Tracy son knew he could have never lived with himself if he had.

Scott looked over at his youngest brother in the co-pilot seat. The guilt in the younger man's face was clear to anyone who knew him. He couldn't figure out why Alan could feel guilty. "Alan, what is it?"

"It's my fault. I let him live. If I hadn't saved him…"

Gripping his baby brother's arm, Scott shook his head fiercely. "No, Sprout. You can't think like that. I was with Dad when the diamond mine collapsed. I pulled him back when he would have gone after the Hood. I pointed out that it was too dangerous, that too many other people would die if we didn't get the others out immediately. So who is the guilty one? Is it me for pointing that out, Dad for agreeing, you for saving him in the bank or the Hood for endangering those miners, for trying to kill an innocent kid just to hurt his father? The Hood's life would never have been at risk if he hadn't been the guilty party to begin with. The Hood was at fault then and he is the one who is responsible for whatever is happening."

Alan gave his oldest brother a weak smile and nodded. Scott had always known what to say to make things seem better. But if the Hood had cost them their families, he didn't think any pep talk could make things right again.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

At the edge of the jungle that surrounded the residential compound of Tracy Island, the Thunderbirds had recently built a small shelter. Hidden by rock and lush foliage, it appeared to be part of a small cave. It would take careful examination of the area to find it. But once the Hood realized he could sense the mind of his brother's granddaughter, the villain was able to begin tracking them. At less than three months, Samantha Tracy's thoughts were those of an infant and not ones he could easily understand. Had she been older, he could have clearly picked up images and details that would have led him directly to her. Instead, it took almost fifteen minutes for the Hood to discern from the baby's random thoughts where they had secured the children. Now outside of the shelter, the Hood stood impatiently as Transom repeatedly cursed the electronic lock.

"It's a cyber metric pattern, sir. Very difficult to crack; it will take me a few minutes." The villain nodded impatiently at the scientist's words. He could feel his brother watching him through the monitors that surely existed. He could feel his brother's fear, not for himself, but for the children under his care. It was with grim satisfaction that he touched the outside of the shelter. Soon. His chance for justice would come soon.

"My dear brother, you may as well give up. Hand over the children and I will let you live." While Transom continued to work on the lock, the Hood continued to apply the pressure. "What you and the masters you serve do not understand is the law of the jungle." Gesturing to the tropical splendor all around him, he continued. "Kyrano, in the jungle, the strong survive and the fiercest beast rules in the wild. For all of man's trappings of society, we are still but the beasts. The law of the jungle still applies to us all."

"You got that right."

The Hood spun to see Katherine Tracy standing in front of Tin-Tin and Sarah. Turning to grab his hostage once more, he was shocked to realize that Julie Tracy was no longer tied up on the ground where Transom had left her. Suddenly, Emily Tracy appeared to guide Julie to stand behind Kate.

Most people when they become angry will act irrationally– not Katherine Eppes Tracy. Holding her weapon with the stance of a professional completely comfortable with a tool of the trade, the woman coldly stared down the monster who had tried to harm her family. Ice dripped from her voice as she addressed the Hood once more. "Those are my babies. And if you want to apply the law of the jungle, consider this one: _**Never**_ get between a lioness and her cubs."

Discreetly, pulling a dagger from his long sleeves, the Hood made to throw the knife at Kate Tracy. The blade fell from his lifeless hands as the bullet pierced his brain. Falling to the ground, his dead eyes stared up at the blue sky, missing the sight of Thunderbird One flying overhead.

Looking down at her now dead employer, Transom began to edge away from the shelter. "Well, I really have no problem with any of you, so I will be going now…"

Julie suddenly stood in the path of the fleeing scientist. "I grew up in a convent. Sister Martine use to tell us to forgive those who have sinned against us." Transom breathed a sigh of relief. But then a grin worthy of the Tracy son she married covered Julie's face. "Then again, Sister Therese always told us that God helps those who help themselves."

Looking down at Transom's unconscious body, blood oozing from the woman's nose and her buckteeth now gracing the jungle floor, Kate nodded in satisfaction. "Not bad Julie. Not too bad at all."

**_a/n - Ding, dong the Hood is dead, the wicked Hood, the mean old Hood. Ding dong the Hood is dead... If I am wrapping up the series, I had to kill him off. And take advantage of his blind spots. He never thought a kid would be his downfall and he wouldn't think the Tracy wives were a threat. WRONG. And if Kate had missed, the others would have jumped him. And Julie proved a good right hook can be an inherited trait. And she got rid of those teeth... hopefully the bridge work Transom gets in prison will look better. Oh, and I came up with that line before the reviews for the last chapter, OK? Another chapter then an epilogue. Have a one-shot planned for later, will be a family moment set in the future. Will establish full family tree then. - CC_**


	29. It's All Over but the Paperwork

**Disclaimer - OK, if at this point you don't get it...**

**Chapter 29 – It's All Over but the Paperwork**

Jeff, Scott, and Alan Tracy were running towards the main villa when the report of a gun echoed over the island vista. The three men, still streaked with dirt from the rescue in South America, froze in horror. It was Alan who first recovered his senses. "C'mon, the shot came from that direction."

The Tracy father and firstborn son ran to keep up with twenty-two-year-old. Scott raised an eyebrow at his parent as they ran, "Maybe we got lucky and Katie shot him."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shouting at Kyrano to "wait a minute, we don't wanna scare the kids" Sarah pulled down several large palm fronds and covered up the body of the Hood, while Tin-Tin had grabbed the cord that had previously bound Julie's wrists and tied the unconscious woman's hands behind a tree. "That'll hold her," Tin-Tin panted in satisfaction.

Just as she had finished securing the scientist to the tree, Alan's voice could be heard drifting into the clearing. Bursting into the open space, the blonde gaped at the sight before him. Staring first at the unconscious scientist, then at the feet that Sarah hastily covered with another frond, before scanning the faces of his apparently unharmed wife and sisters-in-law, Alan shook his head before walking towards the shelter. Speechless, he punched in the code and opened the door. The entrance had not completely opened when the four oldest Tracy grandchildren ran out to their respective mothers. Onaha, carrying Keith and Kyrano, holding Samantha, walked out slowly smiling at their daughter and son-in-law. Alan snatched his baby girl out of her grandfather's arms and stomped out of the clearing passing his father and oldest brother as they ran in. Scott already had his arms full of his youngest son, while Jeff was checking on everyone else, when they heard Alan's voice echo back through the jungle.

"Anyone want to tell me why the hell we were worried about them? We should post a warning sign around the island perimeter: Beware of Wives."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

By the time Thunderbird Two had landed, Jeff, with Kyrano's help, had secured the Hood's body in a storage locker in the basement. When the three middle Tracy brothers ran into the lounge, they were struck by the sight in front of them. Kate sat on one of the sofas, leaning into her husband, their sons happily chattering on their laps. Alan lay exhausted, his head on Tin-Tin's lap while Samantha lay on his stomach. Emily smiled up from where she was examining Brains. Onaha and Sarah were holding Michael and Keith, looking out at the ocean, while Julie sat on the floor with Elizabeth showing her a picture book. The little girl screamed, "Daddy!" and ran into John's arms. The father picked her up and held her so close that she eventually began to wiggle with discomfort.

Julie smiled as her husband ran towards her. Pulling her to her feet, Gordon immediately took her in his arms, muttering over and over, "You're OK, you're really OK."

As the husbands looked over their wives and children, grateful for the chance to be with their family again, Jeff and Kyrano reentered the lounge, a bound Transom between them, blood now dried on her face. Virgil smirked at the sight of the defeated scientist. "Hey, Scottie, you really should tell that wife of yours to watch her temper. I think she broke Transom's nose."

Sarah, who was examining the henchwoman's injuries, glanced up at her spouse. "Wrong brother to be lecturing – and don't bother Alan or John."

The Tracy men all stared at Julie who shrugged as she patted her stomach. "She kept pointing a knife at my babies. I lost my temper."

Gordon grinned before correcting his wife, "Julie, you mean she threatened our baby… Wait, she threatened both you and our baby? Transom, you bitch!" Before he could complete his threatening move towards the woman, Julie returned the correction.

"No, Gordon. I saw the ultrasound. It is still in my bag on Tracy Four but I saw them. We are having two babies – twins." The redheaded Tracy son froze and slowly turned back to his wife. He looked at her before looking over at Emily who smiled and nodded. Turning back to Julie, she did likewise as he held up two fingers before pointing to her stomach.

Luckily, Alan and Jeff were close enough to catch him when he fainted.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After Jeff had contacted Penny – who in turn would be rendezvousing at the Island with certain trusted "associates" from the global justice community - the Tracys, now cleaned up from the rescue, and command/control returned to Jeff's home office, gathered back in the lounge where a now conscious Gordon seemed to alternate which woman he was warily watching: the woman who had threatened his family or the woman who was carrying his twins.

Making sure the children were happily eating sandwiches and chips under Onaha's watchful eyes, the Tracy wives stood with their husbands as Transom once more began to threaten Jeff.

"I will expose you. The Hood never felt we should but I always believed if we were to expose you, you would be helpless. Vulnerable to enemies you never even knew you had." Glaring at Kate, who had made a threatening move towards the woman, she snapped, "What, are you going to kill me as well?"

Kate seemed to be considering the idea when Julie stood up, coming to stand between the two women. "I do not think so. You are returning to prison. You still have your original sentence, plus charges from your escape, aiding the Hood's escape, kidnapping and criminal threatening. If you behave, you may leave prison alive. Breathe one word of the Tracys connections to International Rescue and my vow to God – you will not."

Smirking, the redhead glared at Julie. "Oh, the little convent girl is threatening me?"

Julie smiled. "Have you ever heard of Yuri Ivanovitch?" The scientist went pale at the name, but Julie simply continued, now also addressing the Tracys. "I attended Sainte Catherine's with his daughter Katrina. She used her mother's maiden name, so most never connected it. When we were fifteen, some enemies of her father tried to kidnap her. They had not planned on returning her unharmed. I helped her get away. He swore that day, as he took her back to Russia, that he owed me a blood debt. I have never collected on that debt. Expose my family and I will." Glaring at the woman, Julie resumed her seat next to her husband.

Alan whispered loudly to John, "Who is Yuri Ivanovitch?"

John, his blue eyes wide and fixed on Gordon's wife, said loud enough for the whole room to hear. "The head of the Russian Mafia."

Julie smiled at her husband's family. "Uncle Yuri – he has always insisted I call him that – is very fond of me. He even sent a wedding gift. Oh, Gordon, I forgot to show you it." Standing once more, she went over to a table and returned with a small box.

As Gordon opened the box, he nodded to his wife. "It's pretty honey. Um, what is it?"

Frowning at her husband, Julie pointed at the item and said, "An egg, silly."

Emily leaned over the box before reverently picking up the object. "Julie, is this real?"

Smiling, Julie nodded. "Uncle Yuri had it in his Paris office. I always thought it was pretty. So he told me if I married a man worthy of me, he would send it to me as a wedding present. In truth, I had forgotten about that. But when I wrote Katrina to tell her of my marriage and new address, she must have told her father."

Looking after her husband, Emily quietly said, "A Faberge Egg."

Gordon once more looked like he wanted to faint.

**_a/n - Guess Julie is just attracted to trouble makers. Just the epilogue, then a one shot. Then I am taking a little time off to catch up on my housework and my sleep. When I write, I like to really commit to it, and I have to let other things slide. But I do have some other ideas and have been playing with the ideas of some crossovers, bringing other fandoms I love together with the Thunderbirds. And of course, Alan will probably end up in jep. But he will still be the nicer one. I always based my Alan on what I saw in the young actor who played him in the movie. Brady always seemed to show him as a kid who was more hurt than spoiled. I always thought that if his family were to keep realizing that he was just needing some proof that he was as important as IR, he would become a really good person. I also thought that all of the boys deserved to have their own happily ever after, because life on a tropical island can get boring after a while. I hope I managed both. - CC_**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - oh, bother.**

**Epilogue**

Gordon Tracy sat in one of the loungers by the pool, holding his son and looking up at the stars. "Hey, Parker, are you ready to go back to bed yet?"

Parker Shepard Tracy looked up at his father with sparkling green eyes, a small mischievous smile upon his elfin face. He adored the moments when his daddy would cuddle him either by the pool or down on the beach. The water and his daddy made his world perfect. Terrence Alaine, Parker's twin, was identical in every feature, but Terrence was, at a little more than six months, a Mama's boy.

Looking closely at his son, Gordon smiled. His sons both had his eyes and hair, but only Parker had the smile. Snuggling the baby closer to his chest, both of them under a light blanket, he was about to say something else when another voice quietly addressed him.

"Hey, Gordo, is Parker teething again?" Alan Tracy walked up to his brother and sat down on a neighboring chair. Bouncing his two-week-old daughter in his arms, he smiled down at the fussy baby. If Samantha was Alan feminized, Joanna Emily was her mother in miniature.

The redhead nodded glumly. "How can two babies, identical in age and appearance, react so different to the same things? Terry is teething – and he is just a little off his diet and sleeping more. Parker raises the roof. With Julie getting back late from New York, I wanted her to get some sleep, so I thought I'd bring Mr. Grumpy-pants out here."

Alan nodded in understanding. "Tin-Tin is still tired easily. We wanted more than one kid; we just were not planning on them this close. Not that I could regret either of my angels. I just wish Jo was as easy as Sammie was."

"Jo has colic again?" The two youngest Tracy brothers looked up as Virgil walked out rocking his two-month-old son, Thomas.

Grinning, the blond joked, "Hey, Virg, can I switch and head up to Five next week when John comes down?"

The middle Tracy son sat on the end of Gordon's lounger, patting his son's back from the 2 a.m. feeding. "Nope. Love the family but will also enjoy two weeks from diaper duty. How Mom and Dad did it with four is beyond me. The big gap with you, Sprout, may have been awkward at times, but I don't think they could have survived so many so quickly. I love Michael and Thomas, but," he interrupted with a yawn, "I will love them even more after two weeks away."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The three youngest Tracy sons laughed, not realizing they were being observed. Scott Tracy stood in the doorway to his home, watching his youngest brothers. Kate came up and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "Still playing Mama-Bear? They're all grown up, Scott, with babies of their own. They are fine, and my bed is cold."

Turning slightly so Kate was in his arms, the oldest Tracy son smiled at his wife. "Yeah, we raised them pretty good. And as for letting babies go: remind me of that the next time your parents visit – Daddy's girl." Nuzzling her neck, Scott whispered, "A cold bed, hmmm? Sure you don't want to try for that girl?"

Smacking his arm lightly, Kate grinned. "Nope, you have the wrong hair color to give me a daughter, and I am not as brave as your mother was. Sarah and I agreed – two Tracy sons are enough. Julie seems content as well." Kate looked a bit sad she added, "Emily would have loved another. But, I guess that's the way it goes."

"Tin-Tin and Alan may just surprise us." Scott joked.

Kate kissed Scott lightly. "Tracy boys are good at that." Pulling back, cocking one ebony eyebrow she lightly motioned towards Scott in a come-hither gesture.

Looking briefly at his brothers, softly talking and soothing their babies, Scott smiled once more before hearing Kate's voice softly trail out. "I'm waiting…"

Yeah. His brothers were fine.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

On the other side of the compound, Jeff Tracy sat at his desk in his office. John, on the monitor, had been warning his father about a potential weather front in the Atlantic. At his second son's yawn, Jeff smiled. Looking out the window, the father smiled. "You look as tired as your brothers."

John looked surprised. "I know I am tired from a lot of monitoring, but none of them have turned into a rescue since I have been back up here. Why are they so tired?"

Chuckling, Jeff shook his head. "Just because Keith was such an easy-going baby, do you think they are all like that?" Looking back out the window, Jeff nodded. "OK, Virgil is heading back in. Now Gordon is… and where is Alan?"

"Behind you, Dad." Jeff whipped around to see Alan rocking a still cranky Joanna on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep, Dad. Johnny, get some rest, set the monitors so you can sleep. The alarms will go off and wake you for anything critical. You know, we named Jo here for you and Em –why can't she have been nice and quiet like her name sakes?"

Chuckling, John turned off the monitor and went to get some sleep, thousands of miles above his wife, children and the balance of his family. Jeff stood, heading for bed himself before turning at the doorway. "Sure about this Alan? I could…"

Smiling lightly, the blonde began stroking his daughter's back as she lay on his chest – he found the motion soothed the colicky baby. "No, Dad. You raised your babies. But if you are free in the morning, I wouldn't object to you taking Sammie for a few hours while I turn Jo here over to her Mama. I'll need the sleep if I am going to go over the final draft of my latest book with my editor tomorrow afternoon." Wearily looking at the small desk clock on his father's desk – he remembered the Christmas he had given that to the head of the family – Alan gestured to his parent. "Get some sleep, Dad. Off with you."

Nodding, Jeff turned one last time to watch his youngest holding and gently talking to his youngest. Seeing his babies with babies of their own never failed to fill him with satisfaction. Scott and Kate's sons were already so responsible, watching out for those younger than them. John and Emily's daughter was a blend of the gentle and strength, while Keith's eyes were forever on the heavens. He had nearly cried at the sight of Michael on Virgil's laps, being guided at the piano, while Thomas sat on his mother's lap, his baby song as melodious as any tune. Gordon's twins were a joy to watch with their humor and mischief. And Alan – his wild child, his baby – now had two little girls of his own. Little Joanna – Alan and Tin-Tin's own "surprise" was as solemn as her mother, while Samantha? Oh, their little Sammie was going to be his beloved Lucy all over again.

International Rescue was a bigger success than ever, as was Tracy Enterprises. The Tracy family was not perfect, but they were together and there for each other – and they were happy. His children had built lives for themselves both within and outside of International Rescue, with strong, amazing women and healthy children by their sides. Climbing into his own bed, Jeff looked at the pictures on his bedside stand. Smiling at his favorite picture of his wife, one with a baby Alan in her arms, surrounded by the other boys, he gently touched Lucy's face before shutting off the light. _"Oh, Lucy, I hope you think I did alright by our boys. I wish you were here to see it."_

As his eyes closed, Jeff could have sworn he heard, _"I promise you, I have never left you, Rocket Man. And I am with you and our babies and their babies. Forever."_

Thunderbirds are go.

**_a/n - wow, this took a lot to write. it is my longest story ever. I am taking a couple of days off, then writing a one shot. then between holdiay stuff, my daughter's b-day, and finally catching up on all the housework I have neglected to write these stories. I tried to get a two month break until after the holidays but Sam1 wouldn't let me. so I should have something started by Thanksgiving. major applause for Sam1, my beta, my cheerleader and occasionally my bully. thanks for reading... you will never know how much it means to me. - CC_**


End file.
